Lost Prince
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: The two Princes used to be best friends. That was until Prince Tadashi focused all of his attention on becoming king. Hiro, the forgotten Prince, secretly falls into a deep depression. Yet, on the night of Tadashi's coronation, all secrets are revealed. In order for Tadashi to heal the wounds he inflicted on his little brother, he'll have to find him first. Similar plot to Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This idea has been bouncing in my head for some time now, and I just have to write it! It sort of goes along the plot of Frozen, yet it has it's own plot as well. IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH STORIES ABOUT SELF-HARM AND DEPRESSION THEN HONEY THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. Hm-hm. Let's get started...**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Psst. Dashi."

A young boy, no older than four, stood in the large doorway. The moon illuminated his soft features: messy, black hair, wide, chocolate brown eyes, and a gap tooth smile. He was was wearing a red onesie, except it ended around the middle calve. His small feet pattered on the hard wood floor as he walked further into the room. "Dashi." His small voice whispered.

"Hiro?" A voice said from a small hump in the large bed that took up most of the room. Suddenly, the white covers were shifted, and a young face poked out. "What's up bud?"

"The sky." The young one whispered, waddling over to the bed. He lifted his small arms up and tried to latch onto the covers, his chubby fists grabbing hold of the white material. His short legs lifted up as well, trying to climb up the massive bed. The young boy in the bed reached down and hefted the younger one up. "What about the sky?"

"It's awake." The small boy named Hiro pointed his chubby finger at the window. It was pitch black outside, yet the golden gate bridge was illuminated. The castle had the most magnificent view of the kingdom, and the bright red bridge against the beautiful water made the view breathtaking. Yet, the lights lit up the entire night sky, making colors appear in the atmosphere.

Tadashi laughed. "Go back to sleep, bud."

"Aw. Tadashi...can't we play? The sky is playing, see? It's playing with lights. Why can't we?" The soft voice questioned in a begging manner. Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Hiro, it's four in the morning. I don't wanna play."

"Please." Hiro whined. "Please!"

Tadashi shook his head. "No, Hiro. Maybe later."

The young boy scooted closer to his sibling, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "Do you wanna build a robot?"

Tadashi smirked, but teased his little sibling. "I don't know...we have to be _really _quite."

In excitement, Hiro crawled to Tadashi and straddled his waist. He pressed his small hands on Tadashi chest. "I will! I'll be so quite _nobody _will know we're up. Not even you."

Tadashi smiled down at his baby brother that was currently occupying his lap. "We have to like ninja quite, though. I don't know if you're up to the challenge."

Hiro eagerly nodded his head. "I am! Please, Dashi!" The eight year old looked down at his baby brother. Then, he whispered, "Alright. Let's go."

Soft feet could be heard on the big, wooden stair case as the two Princes raced down to their father's private lab. The Queen and King had just passed away a year before due to their shipwrecking and being lost at sea. The young Princes still went down to the lab, just to remember.

Tadadshi punched in the security code, and the heavy metal doors opened. The boys ran into the isolated space and got to work.

"We should make it fly!" Hiro said, as he stood up on a chair and reached for a screwdriver.

"And maybe we can have lasers shoot out of it's fists!" Tadashi said, pulling a cardboard box filled with spare parts.

"No! Let's have it coming out of it's eyes! That's way cooler!" The littlest Prince dragged the tools out into the middle space. The two boys started to dig through the metal box, pulling certain things out. "We could use this for the shape of the body!" Tadashi said as he pulled a solid piece of metal out of the box. "And...it'll have a square head so we can wire lasers into it's eyeballs!"

"Yeah!" Hiro said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And let's have it have like...a rocket fist! So it can protect itself from the bad guys!"

"Good idea!" The oldest Prince said. They both set to work. Tadashi didn't let Hiro use the blow torch to mold the metal together, but Hiro drew the plans out for their robot with his small little fist, making the blue prints surprisingly precise and correct.

"Hey. Dashi." Hiro's enthusiasm had quickly vanished once a thought came to mind. Tadashi pulled the helmet off of his head and stared at his little brother. "Yeah? What's wrong, little guy?"

"You're going to become King soon, aren't you?" The little one looked up at his brother, his chocolate brown eyes matching the ones of the older Prince. Tadashi smiled, and nodded. "Yep, when I turn eighteen, I become King! Then you and me can rule the kingdom together. It'll be so much fun!"

Hiro smiled at the fact that Tadashi included him when it came to the Kingdom. "Just..promise me something."

Tadashi's black eyebrows scrunched together. "Anything, baby bro."

"Promise we'll always stay together. No matter what." Tadashi gave his little brother a huge grin. He reached down and plopped him in his lap, the young boy weighing barely anything. "Of course we will! How could I ever forget about you?" Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair, and the young Prince smiled his famous gap toothed grin.

"Ok. Together?"

"Together."

* * *

"Happy birthday Tadashi!" Hiro cried, running to the older boy who was sitting at the large, polished dinning table. Tadashi smiled at his nine year old little brother. The littlest Prince wasn't the same as most Princes. His hair was always messy, his crown always lopsided, and he hated to wear the traditional royal outfit. His green pants were creased, his brown shoes dirty, and the buttons on his white shirt that rested underneath the green vest was unbuttoned. But, Tadashi wouldn't trade him in for the world.

"Thanks, little guy." Tadashi hefted him into his lap and buttoned up his shirt. Tadashi was turning thirteen today. He was officially a teenager.

"Hm." Their mentor, Callaghan, cleared his throat, making his presence known. He wore crisp, white pants, white gloves, and a white and blue button up shirt. He wasn't related to the royal family in any way, he was just their mentor that their father had chosen.

Aunt Cass strolled in, wearing a bright yellow dress the rested on her shoulders and spread like sunlight down to the floor. She smiled brightly at the sight of Tadashi. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" She said, planting a kiss on Tadashi's cheek. Some of her bright red lipstick got on Tadashi cheek, but he didn't mind. "And good morning, little Hiro." Aunt Cass cooed at the small boy resting in Tadashi's lap. The littlest Prince scooted off of his older brother's lap and took his spot at the large dinning table.

"Happy birthday, Prince Tadashi." Callaghan said, in a crisp, deep voice. "You're thirteen this year. Do you know what that means?"

The oldest Prince scrunched up his eyebrows, but shook his head no. Hiro looked over at their mentor. "What does that mean?"

Callaghan glared at the littlest Prince. He never liked the small boy, not proper royal material. He caused destruction in the castle, was loud and disruptive, and well...a hyperactive little kid that didn't listen to anyone.

"It means," Callaghan said, taking a sip from his coffee, "that you're training to becoming King starts."

Tadashi gasped. "Really?! I can start training to become King?!" Tadashi had been waiting all of his life to start his training. He was eager to become King of San Fransokyo, be a great leader to his people, and make his father and mother proud. Tadashi was a natural born leader, and everyone knew it. He was the pride of the kingdom; everyone knew how smart he was, how clever and kind the oldest Prince of San Fransokyo was, that when the announcement of the arrival of another Prince sent their people into shock. Why would they need another Prince, when the Prince they had was perfect? What could the youngest Prince _possibly _contribute to the kingdom?

Little did they know, that prince Hiro was _everything _to the perfect, proud, amazing Prince Tadashi.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting? You're journey to become King is starting!" Their Aunt squealed, fanning herself with a traditional Chinese fan. "And someone please tell the servants to turn the air conditioner on. I am sweating in the dress! And it's silk imported from _Europe!_"

"Hiro! I'm starting my training to become King!" Tadashi turned to his little brother. The nine year old looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really? That's so cool!"

"When can I start?" Tadashi asked Callaghan excitedly. The older man smiled down at the enthusiastic king-to-be. He always liked Tadshi more than Hiro; Tadashi was a true Prince, never causing trouble, always doing the right the thing, and was extremely smart.

"We can start today, after breakfast if you would like."

Tadashi's brown eyes widened. "_Really?" _

"But, Tadashi." Hiro said, his small fingers tugging on his older brother's sleeve. "You said we'd play today!"

"Tadashi has more important things to do, Hiro, than _play _with his brother." Callaghan sneered at Hiro. "You're brother is officially a teenager now, and he only has five years to prepare to be King. He doesn't need any distractions."

Hiro shrunk back at his words, but Tadashi smiled kindly down at him and ruffled his hair. "No, no, Callaghan. It's alright. I promised him, and a promise is a promise. We'll start tomorrow at nine."

Tadashi smiled at his mentor. Callaghan wanted to argue, but Tadashi was Prince, and he never argued with the highest form of royalty. Callaghan bit his tongue and nodded. "Tomorrow at nine it is."

* * *

"Tadashi?"

Nine year old Hiro stood outside of the big, double doors. It was Tadashi's study; a birthday gift from Aunt Cass and Callaghan for his thirteenth birthday. Tadashi's training to become King had only been going on for a month, but within that time, Hiro rarely ever saw Tadashi, let alone have time for the two Princes to play.

Hiro knocked on the door. "Tadashi? Do you wanna build a robot?" After several seconds of silence, Hiro tried again. "Tadashi? Can't you just have a little break, and come play? Please come outside the door. I never see you anymore." Hiro slumped against the wood door. "It's almost like you've gone away."

Hiro peeked through the bottom crack of the door. "We used to play everyday, and now we don't. How come? I know you're busy, but..." Hiro trailed. "Tadashi? Do you wanna build a robot?"

Suddenly, the door squeaked open, and Hiro's little heart filled with hope. But, he was met with the cold, agitated eyes of Callaghan. "Hiro." He said through clenched teeth. "Tadashi is busy. Go play by yourself. Tadashi has very important things to do." And with that, the door was shut in little Hiro's face.

The youngest Prince's shoulders slouched in defeat.

"Ok, bye."

* * *

Hiro was almost nine and a half, and the little Prince couldn't be any more excited. Soon, he would be as tall as Tadashi, and maybe Tadashi could teach him some of the things about being a King. Hiro had barely seen his older brother since the day after his thirteenth birthday, but the littlest Prince didn't give up hope.

His small brown shoes clacked on the floor as he ran to the study. The doors only opened a few times a day; at nine sharp when the training started, at six when it stopped, and when the servants came by to deliver food. The only opportunity for Hiro to ever see his older brother was a dinner and breakfast, but sometimes, Tadashi would start early or work late. Hiro sometimes went days without seeing his brother. He was extremely lonely, but Callaghan's daughter, Abigail had just told him that becoming a King was a lot of hard work.

Hiro's small fist knocked on the door. "Tadashi?" The small Prince asked. "Do you wanna build a robot?" He waited for an answer, but got nothing in return. He kept going. "Or maybe climb tress in the backyard? Maybe test a laser, or two? Come on, Tadashi, I'm really alone. I miss you. I'm so desperate, I even started talking Abigail, the one who thought our robotics projects were cool, but said they'd never work. You remember her, right?"

Scilence. Nothing. The little Prince got nothing.

"You remember me right?" He whispered, looking down at his green pants.

Suddenly the door was pulled open, and Callaghan glared down at Hiro. "Hiro, please," The older man said, trying his best not to snap at the small Prince. "You are disrupting Tadashi learning. You must understand that Tadashi can't be around you as much as you'd like. He has more important things to do."

The door was shut once again.

* * *

It was Hiro's tenth birthday, and the little Prince was bouncing on his heels in excitement. He was ten, ten! He had grown an inch over the year, and his hair had become thicker and darker. His clothes had changed from the green pants, brown shoes, white shirt, and green vest, to brown slacks, shiny black shoes, a green, button up shirt with a thick jacket detailed with orange thread. It was warm, fitted him better, and most importantly, didn't make him feel like a little kid anymore.

Hiro bounced into the dinning room, beyond excited to see his brother, who would sure show up to congratulate his little brother for turning ten. Hiro was excited to show his older brother his new and mature clothes. Maybe now that Hiro wasn't as little, then he could join Tadashi with his studies in become King.

"Tad-" But, Hiro stopped in mid sentence when he entered the dinning room. The huge, polished table only had three place mats and food for three. There was two small presents on the table. Hiro strolled in, looking for the future King of San Fransokyo. Aunt Cass was seated at the table in a long gold dress while Abigail was wearing a short blue gown, her long hair pulled back in a loose bun. They both smiled as Hiro walked in.

"Happy birthday, Prince Hiro!" Abigail exclaimed. Aunt Cass beamed at him. "You look so handsome in your new clothes."

Hiro gave them half smiles. "Hi, thank you. Where's Tadashi?"

Both of the smiles fell from their faces. "Well.." Aunt Cass said, "Him and Callaghan had to get a head start today. They are starting something new today. Oh, Hiro, if only you could see how well Tadashi's doing! He's going to be a fine King." Aunt Cass smiled at Abigail, and the younger of the two women smiled in agreement.

"Oh." Hiro looked down at his shoes, the excitement vanishing. "Alright, then."

"But, he dropped by to give you a present." Abigail said cheerfully, and Hiro's head immediately perked up. "Really?" The little Prince didn't even bother trying to hide his excitement. He climbed up the wooden chair and plucked the closet one. It read:

To: Hiro

From: Tadashi

Happy Birthday, little brother!

Hiro excitedly opened up the package, and his chubby face broke into a smile. It was a leather notebook, the pages crisp and perfect to be written on, the leather crafted perfectly. Inside was a note.

To, Hiro

You have lots of great ideas! Here is a place to keep track of all of them! Remember... no idea is a bad idea! Every invention needs to start somewhere! NEVER stop inventing!

Love,

Tadashi

Hiro smiled down at the note. He had barely seen his brother in a year, yet his small, and lonely heart had just been filled at the fact that his brother hadn't forgotten about him.

The next present was a small, red, robot. It was simple; it's arms and legs moved, and if you pressed a button on it's back, the eyes would light up and make noises. The bot made Hiro smile, yet he longed to build a better bot with his brother. Him and Tadashi could make it have _real _lasers, and him and his brother could make another rocket fist..

The brother that was currently sitting behind a closed door, rather learning about how to be a king then spend five minutes with his little brother on such an important day.

Hiro smiled politely at the two women, grasped the two presents in his hand, and walked out of the dinning room to his room.

He needed to be alone.

No, that wasn't it.

He needed Tadashi.

* * *

Ten and a half year old Hiro stood outside the study once more, staring at the white door. That stupid white door that was always in the way of him seeing his older brother. Hiro wanted to kick it, punch it, tear it apart.

But, instead, he knocked three times.

"Tadashi?" Hiro's voice was only a whisper. "Please, just open up the door. I really miss you. I know you're busy, and I know you're training to become King and all...but I barely ever see you. Please, for five minutes...just...just _talk _to me." Hiro's small voice broke, and he looked up at the door handle. Hior let a single tear fall. "Do you wanna build a robot?" Hiro said, barely a whisper, but loud enough for anyone on the other side of the door to hear it.

The solid gold door handle start to turn, and hope filled Hiro's heart and his eyes brightened. He was going to see his brother, they would _talk _like brothers! It had been so long, Hiro could barely stand it!

But, the door was wrenched opened. Hiro jumped back by the force of the door. His little legs caved in underneath his small body and he feel back on his back. Callaghan was fuming in the doorway, his crystal eyes piercing into the little Prince.

"For god's sake, child! What part of 'leave Tadashi alone' did you not understand?! Tadashi is preparing to become king, and you want to _play _with him? Such a child, such a _brat." _

Hiro's breath was caught in his throat. Then, a small voice came from behind the door. "Callaghan, please."

"Tadashi?" Hiro whispered, hope returning once more. His brother appeared in the doorway. He looked the same as he did the last time Hiro had seen him. Yet, he was taller, much taller, his clothes had changed and become more mature, and his hair was a bit longer. But, his kind smile was the same, and Hiro still got the positive feeling he felt whenever he was around his older brother.

"Tadashi." Callaghan said. "Go back to your studies. I'll deal with him."

"Callaghan." Tadashi said, placing his hand on the older man's arm, "He just misses me."

"Well, that's just too bad! You've made too many sacrifices to have it all ruined by a lonely, little, _child." _

"Tadashi." Hiro said, standing up. "Oh my, I, it's been so long, wow, um, how's training going? I bet it's amazing! You look different! Good different, though. Just, wow, um, yeah so I turned ten, I really liked the journal you got me, it's so cool!"

Tadshi laughed. "Thank you."

"I can't believe I finally get to see you!" Hiro beamed up at his older brother.

Tadashi smiled sadly down at Hiro. "I'm glad that I got to speak with you. But, I have to get back to my studies."

Hiro's brown eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You heard him, Hiro." Callaghan glared at the young boy. "You've spoken with him. Now, go."

"But, Tadashi-"

"Hiro." Tadashi had pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"B-but." Hiro was speechless. "But, we only talked for a little bit."

"Long enough." Callaghan sneered.

"Tadashi. Please, I-I really miss you, and-"

"Hiro, please. I have to go." The door was closing, oh, no, Hiro's only chance to ever talk to his beloved older brother was slipping right through his fingers.

"Tadashi! Please! Wait, just a few more-"

_SMACK! _

The small Prince was pushed backwards by the force. He landed on his back, yet what hurt most was the child's swelling cheek that had just been slapped by his brother's mentor. Hiro stared up at the older man in shock as he cradled his bruised face. Callaghan looked down at the little boy on the floor. "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOUR BROTHER IS EXTREMELY BUSY, NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" Each word was pronounce with crisp diction, so Hiro understood every word. Each word was like a dagger to the small boy's heart. Tears swelled up in the little boy's eyes.

Tadashi stared at his teacher and mentor in shock. "Callaghan." He said. "You just, you just _hit _Hiro. _Prince _Hiro."

Callaghan turned to the future king. "It had to be done. These constant disruptions will only pull you down, Tadashi."

"Tadashi." Hiro whimpered. "Please..."

"I'm sorry, Hiro. But, Callaghan is right."

Hiro's breathing hitched. "Please.."

"Go, Hiro." Tadashi said, firmly, yet his eyes were full of hurt. So where Hiro's. The little Prince started to sob as the door closed once again. Callaghan's voice flooded through the cracks. "Rule number five, you must always do what is best for you're people."

Hiro's sobs wracked his small body as his little legs ran to his bedroom. He slammed the double doors that lead to his bedroom and sunk to the floor. Salty tears rained down upon the small Prince's chubby cheeks. He closed his eyes; wishing for the pain to go away.

He wanted Tadashi. His older brother, his protector, his best friend. He wanted to play, smile again, have someone to talk to that listened to him and helped him and enjoyed his presence. He wanted to feel wanted and important and happy again.

Hiro felt completely, and utterly alone.

* * *

It was Hiro's eleventh birthday, but the doors remained shut as they had done for the past six months. Ever since Callaghan snapped at Hiro and Tadashi had rejected him, the doors to the now eleven year old Prince rarely opened. The younger stayed locked up in his room, trying to make the pain of rejection and loneliness go away. He filled his day with reading, building robots, and just busying his mind so he didn't have to think about Tadashi and what his life had become.

He just wanted an escape. He wanted a break from the constant pain and torture the Prince had endure day after day. The small boy curled up into a ball and pressed his eyes into his knees. _Please, just go away... _The small boy pleaded as the memory of being rejected by his only and best friend washed over him.

The books and inventing wasn't working. He needed something more powerful to mask his pain. But, what?

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door. Hiro uncurled from his little ball, and called, "Come in."

One of the servants dressed in white gracefully walked into the room. "Good morning, Prince Hiro. Happy birthday."

Hior gave the kind servant a small smile. The young man took the untouched plate of food that was delivered to Hiro's room last evening. Hiro never left his room; not even for meals.

The servant frowned at the untouched plate of food. "Prince Hiro, I am extremely concerned about how much you're eating. You're barely eating anything. Perhaps-"

"You are excused." The small Prince interrupted. It was the thousandth time of the six months he held himself hostage in his room that he heard the 'not eating enough' comment. He didn't want to here it. He wasn't going to eat.

The servant sighed. He took the untouched plate of food from the dresser and replaced it with breakfast. Stake and potatoes with a cheese filled omelet. But, Hiro knew he wouldn't eat it. His appetite had been lost as soon as his hope for his brother back had vanished.

The servant walked out of the little Prince's room and closed the door. Hiro sighed and stood up to walked over to his dresser. Maybe he could distract himself with a more complicated book...

_Whack! _Hiro's toe came in contact with the corner of the dresser, and since the young Prince had just woken up and hadn't put on shoes, his foot stung. "Ow!" Hiro exclaimed, grabbing his injured foot. It hurt so much! The pain filled his brain, clouding any thoughts. His foot throbbed, and he concentrated on it.

Then it clicked.

While he was focusing on the physical pain, the pain going on inside his head was clouded and disappeared. Of course! Fight pain with pain.

He looked over at his breakfast, where the silver fork and stake knife sat. He wasn't planning on eating the food, no, of course not. But, Hiro needed an escape. He needed a way to control the pain.

And his escape came in the form of a blade.

* * *

**And that's chapter one! I really like this story and worked really hard on it, and I'm not giving up on any of my other stories either! I just really liked the concept. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed chapter one, and please ****review! I'll update as soon as I can(:**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Just to answer a few questions:**

**Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred will ALL be in this story.**

**There will be no Hans. (Doesn't fit in the plot)**

**Unfortunately, I did not plan to have Baymax in this ****story. (But, things can always change.)**

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments! I really love this concept so much and I can't wait until we get deeper into the story. Thank you to everyone for all of your support! **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Conceal it, Hiro." Callaghan said to the young boy in front of him. Prince Hiro was eleven and a half years old, yet age had no influence on the amount of emotional pain the young boy was going through.

"I'm trying!" The Prince cried, tears swelling up in his large, brown eyes.

"Well, obviously you're not trying hard enough!" The young man yelled. The Prince cringed at the volume of his mentor. "When you leave this room, you can't let _anybody _know what's going on in that miserable mind of yours. Maybe I don't know what's going on in there, nor do I really care, all I know is that this, this, sudden flow of _emotion _is getting out of hand! If Tadashi knew that you were, well whatever you are, that would just be another thing to add to the list of responsibilities he has!" Callaghan paced back in forth in the Prince's room. "Do you understand why I do this? I'm protecting your _brother. _Do you want to make your own brother's life more challenging than it's already going to be?"

The young Prince just stood there, head low and mouth shut tight.

"Speak you idiot boy!" His mentor shouted. Tears overflowed the dark brown eyes. "No." The quiet voice shook. "No, I don't. I just, I just think that if I talked to my brother about what's going on then, things would get better." The young Prince looked up at his mentor hopefully, his little heart on the verge of shattering.

_SMACK! _Callaghan's large and powerful hand forcefully slide across Hiro's cheek. "Are you insane? What did I just say? You're brother cannot know. Gosh, you selfish, ignorant, brat! Why do you insist on making his life more difficult? Can't you just handle your own problems?!"

"I'm sorry." The Prince said, as tears ran down his now red and throbbing cheek. "I'm sorry."

Callaghan bent down, so his thin, pink lips were at the same level as the young Prince's ear. "It's a good thing you're brother was born first, you pathetic weakling."

Hiro didn't look as his mentor walked out of his room and locked his bedroom doors.

* * *

Hiro held the knife firmly in his right hand. His grip was steady and strong, so different from what it used to be when he first started. His sleeve had been pulled up, revealing a pale arm with faded past scars. Hiro closed his eyes, and lowered the blade.

Pain. Hiro concentrated on it, let it consume him and his mind. He thought of the sting, the way the crimson blood flowed through the new cut. Relief washed over him. He wasn't thinking about all of his problems. No, the pain from the cut made sure of that.

Yet, as quickly as the sharp metal came in contact with his skin, the pain settled to a deep dull. He needed more time, more relief. He'd just have to cut deeper.

He sliced again, yet with more force this time. The pain was more than it was before, and Hiro was grateful for it. _Concentrate, _he told himself.

The young Prince made several more cuts on his hands and between his fingers, which sent burning pain through his veins. It hurt, man did it hurt, but it was all for the best. If Hiro could escape his pain this way, then there was no need in telling Tadashi. No need at all.

Hiro let the blade slide across his skin again.

* * *

Twelve year old Hiro stood in front of his full length mirror, admiring the clothes he had requested.

The long, thick, blue pants went all the way down to his ankles. Black shoes closed the gap between the ending of the pants and the top of the shoes. Hiro had scars on his ankles. What if he moved a certain way and brushed back the fabric? He added wool socks to the mixture of clothes.

Next came a blue shirt that went all the way down to his wrists and came up around his throat. He piled on a thick, blue jacket over it, covering his body even more. His hair had been contained by an ungodly amounts of hair gel, so the thick locks that used to stick up had now been flattened.

There was one, major problem, though.

His hands. They were open and exposed, the scars shinning distractingly through the pale skin. He needed gloves.

His bedroom doors opened, and his mentor stood in the doorway. He quickly shut the door and sauntered over to the youngest Prince. Callaghan inspected Hiro and his new clothes. "Different." He said, "But, I like it. The more covered up, the more you can control your emotions. Correct?"

"There is just one thing." Hior said, not looking at his mentor.

"What is that?" The man said, glaring at the 'selfish' by for wanting something.

"I need gloves." Hiro crossed his arms so Callaghan couldn't see his scars. His mentor didn't know that he cut, but, judging by latest experiences, his mentor wouldn't really care.

"Why on Earth do you need gloves?" Callaghan snapped. Hiro tried not to flinch. "It helps..." He tried to word his explanation correctly without giving anything away. "It helps with concealing my emotions."

The cruel man thought about it for a bit, but finally nodded. "I will get you a few pair. As for now, remember-"

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show. Don't let _anybody _know." Hiro turned around to his mentor, who had a pleasing look on his face. "I understand."

"Good." Callaghan then turned and walked out of the Prince's bedroom, closing the doors behind him. Hiro found no comfort in his praise. He just wanted to get though whatever emotional roller coaster he was currently on. The boy turned and walked to his desk. He pulled the drawer open, and the notebook that Tadashi had given him for his tenth birthday sat within the drawer. Hiro grabbed the book and a pen, and started to write.

Hior used the journal Tadashi had given him as a diary. Every slap, every word, every feeling Hiro ever endured was written down in this book. It was another way for Hiro escape. Write it out.

At the sound of the jingle of the door handle, Hiro quickly stuffed his journal back in the drawer. He stood up perfectly straight as his mentor returned with a pair of white gloves in his hand.

"These will do for now." Callaghan said, handing the small boy the gloves. "I will see to it you get longer and thicker gloves, but these are all we have for now."

Hiro gratefully nodded. "Thank you." The young Prince slipped on the white gloves that only went up a few inches past his wrist. They would work for now.

His metro studied the young boy with cruel eyes, and smirked. "Tell me, Hiro, isn't better with you shut away?" Callaghan's eyes where sparked with energy, as if challenging the young boy.

Hiro stood up perfectly straight and laced his fingers together. "Yes sir."

His mentor smiled a cruel grin. "That's what I thought."

The door to the youngest Prince of San Fransokyo closed for the final time. The all too familiar _click! _of the lock on the doors turning sent chills down Hiro's spin.

The pain of rejection, of being ignored, of not being cared about washed over the small Prince. Hiro closed his eyes, begging the pain to go away. _Please, _the little boy begged, _what did I ever do to deserve this?_

Tears threatened to appear, but Hiro swallowed the emotional pain and tried to think of something else. Maybe another cut to the thighs or ankles would keep his mind under control.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. _Prince Hiro thought as he grabbed a blade.

* * *

"It's getting worse!" Twelve and a half Hiro cried. He clenched his gloved covered hands into fists. "It's getting harder to control! What do I do? Oh god, what do I do?!"

"Calm down." Callaghan said in a stern and strong voice. "When you get emotional, it'll become harder to conceal the emotion." The tall man approached the distraught boy. "As long as you don't feel, you will conceal. Do you understand?"

The young Prince nodded. "Don't feel. Got it."

"You must keep those gloves on at all times." Callaghan said, glaring down at the young boy. "Being covered will help with the concealing. If you play the part, you will _become _the part."

Hiro stared down at the white gloves that rarely ever left his hands. At first, he had hated the gloves. It was hard to write with them, build things with them on, and sometimes he would just get hot from all of the clothing. Yet, all he had to do was let go a smudge of the emotional pain he was holding back, and his body temperature would quickly drop.

Now, he was grateful for them. He was cutting extremely often on his hands and upper wrists. There were more nerves in that part of his body, so the pain was stronger. The gloves was the only thing that was keep his secret. That, and his forever closed bedroom door.

"Alright." The young boy said. "Put on a show."

"And the most important thing over all?" Callaghan questioned, his cold eyes challenging the young boy in front of him.

"Don't let them know. Don't let _Tadashi _know. He already has too many responsibilities that he must take on. I would only just add to the weight." The Prince repeated sadly. These words had been spoken to him ever since he started this long journey of emotion. "I understand."

"Good." His mentor laid a strong hand on the boy's small shoulder. Hiro had barely been eating since that horrible day. Only on a good day would he be able to finish half of a sandwich. Hunger pains was another sort of pain that contributed to the concealing of his depression.

Yes, that was what Hiro had diagnosed himself with. Depression. Yet, nobody knew that. Nobody knew anything. Not even Callaghan, who knew Hiro was going through tough times, but had no idea how deep it really was.

Hiro planned to keep it that way.

* * *

"And done." Hiro whispered, as he had just finished adding a new journal entry to his forever growing diary. The journal was full of every detail of the young Prince's life. Every. Single. Thing.

The young Prince shoved it underneath a few books in a drawer and made sure it was kept hidden. If anybody ever found this book, all of his secrets would be spilled like blood from a lamb.

Hiro hadn't cut in two days, the longest he'd ever gone without cutting. On one hand, Hiro was happy. Maybe this rough patch of his life was over, and he never had to find any kind of comfort from a metal blade again.

Yet, the more powerful side of him yearn to have the sharp blade slide across his skin once more. The pain of depression was coming in waves in his mind, and everyday he was drowning.

His chest would ache and feel compressed, and horrible thoughts would flash through his mind. One's Hiro saw in his nightmares, which occurred ever night.

Hior never slept.

Hiro never ate.

But, it was all for the best. Fight pain with pain. It was the only way. Hiro believed that, and his mentor, Callaghan believed it too.

Hiro had turned thirteen exactly one month ago. In exactly eleven months, Tadashi would become King. He would have to come out of his room, and explain to the rest of his family why he had been shut away for the better part of five years. They would ask, he knew they would. He knew they would ask about the gloves, why he never left his room, why he resembled more of a corpse than a living boy.

And he had his lies carefully thought of and rehearsed.

Yet, at the thought of his older brother, his chest ached. His mind flashed to his brother telling him to go. The tone of his older brother's voice haunted his nightmares, even though the incident happened when he was ten. His head throbbed as memories of being slapped by his mentor for wanting to talk to Tadashi about his feelings. Memories of being abused and rejected washed around in his confused and miserable brain like a tsunami.

His legs started to shake, to the point where they could no longer support his weight. He crumpled to the floor, a gloved hand clenching his chest. Sharp pains of longing to be loved stabbed at his heart.

_Stop,_ he told himself. _Conceal. _

It wasn't working this time.

Tears sprung up to the big, brown eyes that belong to the thirteen year old Prince. He just couldn't get the feelings or thoughts to go away. Hiro knew what he had to do.

He crawled over to his dresser and pulled a sharp blade from the bottom of the drawer. He pulled a white glove off of his already scarred hand, and pressed the knife to his skin.

Pain erupted from his hand and sent waves of pleasure through his veins. _Concentrate on the pain. _He told himself. His hand felt as if a thousand bees had stung it, yet he was glad. The pain distracted him. _Focus,_ he thought. _Focus on the pain._

After a few minutes of concentrating on the pain from his cut, Hiro sat back on his knees miserably. He was a fool for thinking his depression was over. He was stupid for thinking his cutting days were finally over.

When, really, they had probably just begun.

The young Prince let big, fat tears roll over his face and land on his scarred and now bloodied hands. The pain of depression was coming back.

Soon, Hiro would run out of skin to cut.

* * *

"In exactly seven months, Prince Tadashi will become king. You are required, as the Prince of San Fransokyo," Callaghan hissed, "to attend his coronation. This means you must be seen in public, talk to the other royals from the visiting kingdoms, and you must talk to your family, especially you _brother_."

Hiro, now thirteen and a half years old, watched as his mentor paced the young Prince's room. "You are not permitted to tell them anything that is going on in that head of yours. Do you understand? Only say what you must."

Hiro stood straight, as if he had a rod in his back instead of a spine. He laced his glove covered fingers together. "I understand, sir. There is no need to worry. I have been practicing what I am going to say for a year now."

His mentor stopped his pacing, and sent Hiro a death glare. He strode over to the young boy and gripped the thick, blue jacket that adored the young Prince's small frame.

"_Do _you now?" The older man hissed, tightening his grip on the small boy's jacket. "Well, let me just remind you, that if you even _think _about saying _anything,_ I will beat you until you wish you were never born. If you as so much as say a _word_ about what goes on in this room, I see to it that you never speak again. Do you understand?"

Hiro nodded in fear. He knew Callaghan wasn't playing around. The youngest Prince of San Fransokyo had no doubt in his miserable mind that his own mentor would sew his mouth shut.

"Very well." Hiro let out a breath of relief as Callaghan let go of his jacket. The man walked towards Hiro's bedroom door, on his way to leaving the young Prince.

An itching question bubbled up through the boy's throat before he could stop it.

"Sir?"

Callaghan stopped, his hand on the door handle. "Yes?" His voice was sharp, and had a warning tone to it.

"Does Tadashi...does he ever ask about me?" The young Prince braced himself for the answer, knowing it would either make or break him.

Callaghan smiled a cruel grin. "No, not at all."

Hiro's small heart crushed into small pieces. "In fact," the older man drawled on, "The entire kingdom isn't even aware that you've been absent. I guess you're not as important as you thought."

The bedroom door closed, once again leaving the broken Prince in isolation.

* * *

Hiro stared at himself in the mirror. He had clothes designed especially for these next few days. Today was just the rehearsal. _We'll rehearse the coronation for an hour and then have the rehearsal dinner. It'll take two hours, tops. _The young Prince told himself as he slide on a crisp, thick glove that went a few inches past his wrist. "_You can do it." _Hiro slipped on the other glove. _You have to. _

Hiro wore navy blue pants that went all the way down to his ankles. Brown, knee length boots made sure that the ever present scars on his legs and ankles were kept safe and hidden. Next was a white, cotton, button up shirt that went all the way down to his wrists and went so far up his neck it touched his jaw line. Over that was a thick, matching, navy blue coat with dark buttons.

Hiro's hair was completely slicked back. Globs of hair gel made sure that his black hair stayed put, and didn't move. The Prince wore his Prince crown, something he hadn't wore in a long time. It was very simple: A golden band that went around his head. In the middle of the band was a vine of jewels of all different colors, found in all different places. It was quiet extraordinary. Of course, not as extraordinary as his brother's crown.

Hiro had just turned fourteen a few weeks ago. He'd been thinking of his brother a lot lately. Of course, this action led him to cut deeper and more often, but sometimes the young boy's mind couldn't be controlled.

There was a knock on the door. Prince Hiro stood completely straight and laced his fingers to together. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. _Conceal, don't feel. _

"Come in." The young Prince said.

A servant opened up the door, a bright smile plastered on his face. "Prince Hiro, it is almost time to start the rehearsal. Are you ready?"

_As ready as I'll ever be._ The young Prince nodded. "Yes, I am. Please lead the way." The servant smiled and gestured for the Prince to follow him. For the first time in roughly five years, Hiro was leaving his bedroom. The place where all of his misery started. The place where his feelings were contained. The place where he hid.

Hiro took a deep breath and steeped out of his room into the hallway. The windows where open and the soft summer breeze was flowing through the opening. The sound of chatter filled every room. The guests from the other kingdoms had arrived.

_Let the show begin. _Prince Hiro thought as he followed the servant.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating so quickly! The FanFiction website was down and ****deleted all of my work, so I had to rewrite it. Next chapter will be more interesting and a HUGE contribute to the plot, so don't miss it!**

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful February! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Can I just say I am extremely surprised at how successful this story is? Thank you all for all of your support! And, I have changed my mind. BAYMAX WILL BE IN THIS STORY. He'll just be in a different form. Anyways, thank you all for the helpful tips and I appreciate every word of ****encouragement that is sent my way.**

**And now, for Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The servant lead the small Prince down a hallway to the main room of the palace. It was the biggest room of the entire castle, with high marble columns, golden statues, crystal chandeliers, and a marvelous fountain in the center. Along the back of the room was a high platform with two golden and marble thrones. One was covered in jewels and had hand painted images along the legs of the throne.

That was the King's throne.

There was a smaller one next to it, crafted from dark wood with specks of gold. It was a beautiful throne, designed with jewels and small marble statues along the back of the chair. This throne belong to the King's right hand man. This could be a Queen, Princess, mentor...or in this case, Prince.

Hiro took a deep breath, quietly thanked the servant, and stepped into the room. The huge room was filled with royals from other kingdoms, everyone dressed in causal wear, yet fancy for a royal rehearsal.

_Conceal, don't feel. _Hiro repeated in his head. He moved towards the wall, hoping nobody would notice him. Maybe he could get through the day if nobody noticed he was there.

A deep laugh caught the attention of the young Prince. Standing in the center of the room, mighty and magnificent, was no other than his brother.

Prince Tadashi did not look the same as Hiro had last seen him. He was taller, much taller. He had grown at least a foot since Hiro had last seem him. He was more muscular, his muscles of his arms and chest clearing showing through the white button up shirt that adorned his body. A red sash came across his torso, and his dark pants with dark boots gave him a powerful glow. His hair had been cut short, and his jaw line was as sharp as a blade. Tadashi wasn't some little Prince anymore. No, he had become a wise, powerful _king. _

Tadashi was talking to a tall, beautiful girl. She was almost as tall as he was, and her slim figure made her seem powerful as well. She had long, golden blonde hair that was braided down her back in a neat braid; occasionally she would sweep it over her shoulder. She wore a sky blue dress that touched the floor. It had a floral design on the bottom, and her matching vest had a similar design. She had green eyes, and her face barely had any make up; just a few touch ups here and there. She was a very pretty girl, but Hiro couldn't tell which kingdom she was from.

They were both laughing about something as they lounged by the fountain. Tadashi looked so happy, so carefree, that Hiro slowly started to believe Callaghan. Maybe Tadashi didn't care about him.

A strong hand on Hiro's shoulder made the small Prince jump. A deep voice spoke into his ear. "Are you ready?"

Hiro took a deep breath, steadying himself. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Callaghan turned Hiro so he was looking him in the eye. "Hiro, don't forget. Conceal, don't feel. You see how happy Tadashi is? Wouldn't you like to keep it that way?" His mentor said. Hiro's heart hurt at the thought of his brother, how he didn't even miss him.

The small prince nodded. "I understand."

"Good." His mentor stood. "Don't screw up, child. Or else you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life." And as quick as he came, Callaghan disappeared in the crowd of royals.

Hiro stood tall and laced his fingers together. _I can do this. _He told himself.

Suddenly, Callaghan reappeared next to the empty king's throne. He cleared his throat loudly, so all of the royals quieted down and turned their attention to him.

"Thank you all for coming. In about twenty minutes we will all head to the chapel where the ceremony will be held and start this rehearsal!" He said cheerfully. Everyone clapped. Hiro stayed silent.

"Before we start, may I just introduce, as you all know, Prince Tadashi, the soon to be King of San Fransokyo!" The entire room erupted in applause. Tadashi was the most well liked Prince Hiro had ever known of. He was perfect: Caring, good looking, smart, a good person, everything anyone would ever want.

Tadashi waved to everyone by the fountain as they whistled and cheered for him. "And of course," Callaghan continued, his eyes growing cold and his voice tightening, "how could we forget about his brother, Prince Hiro."

Hiro's posture went ridged as everyone got quiet and started to look for him in the crowd. Hiro closed his eyes. _Just step forward, wave, then go back to the wall. Remember, conceal, don't feel. _

Hiro took a small step forward into the middle of the room, making eye contact with Callaghan. Everyone stared to clap and cheer, yet it wasn't nearly as loud as Tadashi's was. Callaghan raised an eyebrow at Hiro, as if to say _more acting._

Hiro gave the crowd a small smile, yet laced his gloved fingers together even tighter. He looked over at Tadashi. His mouth was open in shock and his eyes where wide. He slowly clapped for his little brother, yet it seemed as though he didn't know he was. Hiro tore his gaze from his brother. After the applause died down, he stepped back to the wall, hoping the gazes of those wouldn't follow.

Aimless chatter filled the room once more, and that was when Hiro ran out of his luck.

Aunt Cass wrapped her arms around her smallest nephew. "Oh, Hiro! You've changed so much!" She had tears in her beautiful green eyes. Hiro saw the pain in them; they said, _where have you been?_

Hiro tried not to focus on the pain in her eyes as he silently begged her to let him go. He hated being touched. "Thank you, Aunt Cass." He said his rehearsed line. "You look lovely."

Abigail marched over to him, a green dress that ended at her ankles and a green ribbon tucked away in her hair. "Hey there, Hiro! It's been so long." She said, looking at the small boy.

Hiro gave them polite smiles. "Too long."

Something caught Abigail's eye over at the fountain. Her face broke out in a bubbly grin. "Looks like someone wants to talk to you." She said.

Hiro looked over at where she was looking at. Tadashi was waving his hand at Hiro, gesturing for him to come over. Hiro started to shake. He couldn't talk to Tadashi. He just couldn't. No, he would break down, he couldn't handle the fact that his brother didn't care anymore.

"Go on." Abigail said as she lightly poked Hiro between his bony shoulder blades. "He really misses you."

Hiro really wished that statement was true.

Hiro took slow steps towards his older brother. Hiro made eye contact with Callaghan, who gave him an approving nod, yet he had warning in his eyes. _Don't say anymore than you need to._

Hiro's heart was hammering in his chest when he finally was a foot from Tadashi. He looked up at his older brother. So much had changed. Hiro was barely as a tall as Tadashi upper arm. Hiro gave Tadashi a small smile.

Tadashi mouth was open as he studied his baby brother. "Hello, Prince Tadashi." Hiro said, his voice calm and restrictive.

At the sound of Hiro's voice, Tadashi's eyes met Hiro's. It happened so fast Hiro couldn't register what was happening. The youngest Prince tensed as his older brother wrapped his strong arms around his small frame and pressed the littlest one to his chest. Hiro felt Tadashi's chin rest on top of his head. Hiro's face was pressed against Tadashi's chest, his strong scent calming Hiro. He missed it so much these past few years.

He wanted to enjoy the warmth of Tadashi, he wanted to spill his secrets and have everything be better, but Hiro wasn't the same naive, little boy anymore.

"I've missed you so much." Tadashi's deep voice whispered in Hiro's ear. Hiro wanted to believe his older brother, he really did. But, a small voice that sounded surprisingly like Callaghan echoed in his mind: _He's lying._

Hiro pulled out of his brother's embrace, much to Tadashi's dismay, and stood straight. He laced his fingers together and smiled politely at his brother.

"It is nice to see you again." Hiro said, bowing his head slightly in respect.

Tadashi had a grin on his face that looked liked it hurt him. He grabbed Hiro's upper arms, and Hiro tried not to hiss in pain as his brother's strong grip pressed down on his self-harm scars. The oldest Prince studied his little sibling.

"Hiro, you look so...different." Tadashi's eyes look at Hiro's face, studying the purple bags underneath Hiro's eyes from lack of sleep, and he didn't miss how straight and tense Hiro was, yet he didn't say anything about it. Hiro sighed in relief. Tadashi cupped Hiro's face with his enormous hands and pressed a slight kiss to his forehead. Hiro wanted to enjoy the feeling of Tadashi's lips on his skin, yet every nerve on his body was sparked with energy. He had a job to do, and he couldn't afford to let his guard down.

Hiro tried not to yelp in surprise as his brother gave him another tight hug. Tadashi was touching him, and if he held onto his little brother any longer, Hiro might have a mental breakdown. _Conceal it, don't feel it. It's all an act, you know that. _

"Thank you. As do you." Hiro gave his brother another polite smile, and slowly wiggled out of his brother's strong grasp. People where starring and Hiro hated being the center of attention.

"Tadashi, won't you introduce me to your friend?" Hiro said, turning to the young girl that had watched the small reunion with a smile. Tadashi was staring at Hiro in amazement, as if he couldn't believe that _this _is what his little brother had changed into.

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, of course. Sorry. Um, this is Princess Honey Lemon of Corona. Well," the two turned to each other and laughed, "Queen to-be."

"Hi!" The girl said cheerfully. She stretched her hand out. Hiro hesitantly shook it. Tadashi's brow furrowed, as he now noticed the gloves on his little brother's hands. "I've heard so much about you! Oh, and you can just call me Honey Lemon, it's a nickname. Ha, yeah, I'm not really royal material." She gave the two brothers a sly grin.

"Oh hush," Tadashi said, "you'll be be perfect queen." Honey Lemon blushed at Tadashi's comment.

Hiro didn't know anything about love and what it felt like to be in love, but he had to be a complete idiot for him not to notice that Tadashi had a crush on Honey Lemon; the way he looked at the blonde girl and the way he spoke to her made Hiro feel like he was watching a future couple.

"Well, you'll be a more perfect king." Honey Lemon countered back, a happy grin on her face.

And Honey Lemon had a crush on Tadashi.

_Perfect opportunity to leave. _Hiro thought. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Prince Tadashi." Hiro said. He turned to the beautiful princess and bowed his head. "Same to you, Princess Honey Lemon."

Hiro turned to leave, but Tadashi grabbed his wrist. Hiro grimaced in pain as Tadashi thumb pressed down on a fresh scar. Tadashi noticed Hiro's grimace. "Sorry." He said quietly, loosening his grip on Hiro's small wrist, yet he still held it. "Where do you think you're going?" He playfully said.

Hiro's breath was coming in shorter and shorter. Tadashi was touching him and memories where coming back. Oh, no, this couldn't happen. Not here. _Get it together. _Hiro told himself. "I just thought I'd give you two some time alone."

Tadashi chuckled and Honey Lemon turned a light shade of pink. "Hiro, I haven't seen you in..." Tadashi paused, bitting his lower lip. "Five years. I want to talk to my baby brother."

Hiro pulled his hand away from Tadashi as soon as his grasp slackened. He stood up straight once more and laced his gloved hands together in front of his small body. "I am flattered, yet there is nothing to discuss, Prince Tadashi."

Before Tadashi could stop his brother, Hiro turned and slowly walked away from the fountain. He retuned to his spot agsint the wall. Aunt Cass was talking to Callaghan, and Abigail was flirting with some Prince from another kingdom.

_Control your emotions. _Hiro repeated in his mind. _Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let them know. _Hiro swallowed and waited until it was time to go to the chapel for the rehearsal coronation.

_Don't let Tadashi know._

* * *

Prince Tadashi and Prince Hiro stood in the back of the chapel. It was an older building, pictures of the life of Jesus hand painted on the ceilings and walls, marble column leading to the huge, golden dome that captured the entire church. There was a dark, wooden balcony above the whole church where the choir sat. On the alter was a fake king's crown especially made for this occasion. Also, there was a fake scepter and orb that Tadashi would have to hold in order to become king.

Everyone was finding their seats in the chapel, and the choir was singing some form of opera song. Aunt Cass, Callaghan, and Abigail sat at the very first pew. It was just Tadashi and Hiro. They were the only one's that would be up at the alter.

Hiro's posture was ridged as his hands were clenched in front of him. Being alone with Tadashi was giving Hiro anxiety, and memories where coming back into his already miserable mind.

"Hiro." Tadashi's voice was deep and full of authority, yet there was a hint of pain in his voice. No, that couldn't be right. Hiro must be imagining that.

"Yes?" Hiro said, looking straight forward, at the picture's on the walls, everywhere except for Tadashi.

"Hiro, look at me." The youngest Prince turned and faced his older brother. He took a deep breath to steady himself. _Any question he asks you, you have a rehearsed answer._ Hiro reminded himself.

"Are you alright? You seem...tense." Tadashi said as he studied his younger brother. Hiro froze. _He notices something is wrong. Be perfect, don't seem so tense. He can't know anything._

Hiro forced his shoulders to relax and he plastered a fake smile on his face. "Oh, no. I'm fine, Tadashi. Thank you for asking."

Tadashi eyed his baby brother's hands. "Hiro, why are you wearing gloves?"

Hiro stood stiller than a statue. _Say what you rehearsed._ "Oh, it's just for cleaning purposes. You know how I am about dirt." Hiro gave a forced chuckle, yet silently begged in his head, _pl__ease, just go with it. _

The soon-to-be king gave Hiro a weird look, and opened his mouth to ask more questions, until the choir started to belt the coronation song. Hiro let a sigh of relief. He was safe from Tadashi's questions...for now.

* * *

After the rehearsal coronation, where Hiro was forced to be the center of attention as he stood by his brother side as he became the next king, everyone was lead to the main dinning hall. They all had the rehearsal banquet, much to Hiro's dismay.

Tadashi sat at the head of the table, where he insisted on having Hiro sit at his right hand side. Callaghan sat to his left, and his daughter sat next to her father. Aunt Cass sat next to Hiro, a smile plastered on her face. Hiro knew why.

This was the first time, in five years, the entire family was sitting down and eating together.

Callaghan and Tadashi chatted about previous king lessons, while Abigail listened and 'oo' and 'ah' at all the right time. Aunt Cass was talking to another Prince from a visiting kingdom. Everyone's plates were full to the brim with deliaous and hot food, yet Hiro, barely eating a few pieces of bread a day, could barely finish a pile of potatoes.

"Hiro." Tadashi's rang loud and clear. "Arn't you going to eat more?" His older brother gestured to his plate, which only contained a few pieces of turkey, a small spoonful of mashed potatoes, and a few carrots.

His entire family's attention turned to him. Hiro gulped at the sudden attention, but he had rehearsed every possible outcome. He gave a small shrug. "I'm not that hungry."

Callaghan gave Hiro a glare from across the table. _Control it. _His face said. "Actually," Hiro said. "Could I pleased be excused?"

Hiro looked at Callaghan. His mentor nodded as he finished off another heap of mashed potatoes. Hiro gave everyone polite smiles before sliding his chair away from the table and heading to his room. He was going to burst if he didn't cut...now.

"Wait!" Hiro was halfway down the hall, only a few doors away from his bedroom. Hiro turned, and was greeted by the sight of his older brother, a slightly confused look on his face. "Where are you going?"

Hiro swallowed back the pain as memories of his brother appeared. "I'm returning to my room." The Prince said.

"But...you finally came out!" Tadashi exclaimed, taking a step closer to his baby brother. Hiro stepped away from his brother. "Yes, and now I must return." The smallest Prince turned away from his brother and walked faster to his room.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tadashi's long legs easily caught up with Hiro.

_Everything. _Hiro wanted to say. _I cut myself thinking about you. I miss you, but you don't miss me. I'm beaten everyday and I'm trying to control the overpowering feeling of depression. I'm suicidal, can't you see? I'm tired of feeling worthless and useless. _

"I'm fine, Tadashi." The young Prince said, before opening his bedroom door and sliding inside. Tadashi stood outside of his little brother's bedroom, hoping that maybe the littlest Prince would come out of his room that he had stayed cooped up in for the most part of five years. But, the door never opened.

The roles have been switched, and now Tadashi's the one outside of the door.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I was suppose to have Tadashi's coronation in this chapter, but I just thought it would be too long, so it'll definitely be in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I appreciate all of the ****support! **

**ALSO! I have a four day weekend coming up, so most definitely expect an update! Thank you again!**

**I hope you all are enjoying your week!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Just wow. Over eighty reviews and I've only posted three chapters? You guys are amazing! I love this story so much, but soon the plot of Frozen and the plot of this story are going to split. **

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who supports me, and I appreciate every review that is sent my way! **

**All right, here we go!**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Hiro couldn't sleep.

It was nearing midnight, and the youngest Prince of San Fransokyo just couldn't drift off. No matter how hard he tried, memories of Tadashi flashed before his eyes, and the invisible pain that grew inside of him needed an escape. Five more cuts were added to his ever growing collection.

The castle was completely silent; everyone else was fast asleep. The young Prince quietly opened up his bedroom door, and tip toed down the hall. He went up a never ending flight of stairs, and finally reached the top of one of the towers that belong to the castle. He opened up the door to a small balcony connected to the tower.

The kingdom was alive and well, the lights never fading and the sounds never growing fainter. Hiro rested his elbows on the metal railing and looked out at the city. He took a deep breath of warm, summer air. It was so peaceful up here.

No one knew he was here, and up here, _he_ felt king. He felt in charge of his own life. It was a nice feeling, even if it didn't last long.

The Golden Gate Bridge was shinning bright in the night sky, the black water below looking dangerous, yet beautiful. Cars honked and the trains zoomed by; buses trailed along the roads full of people, and everywhere was a bright light and someone talking. There was a sort of beauty to the chaos. It was so different from the life in the castle. Hiro would sometimes imagine would it be like if he was never Prince; if he was born a regular person, that did regular-person things and thought regular-person thoughts. How easy would his life be? What was it like to relax, because over two thousand people and more weren't watching your every move?

Hiro quickly dismissed the thought. He was born a Prince, and a Prince life he'll live. He didn't have a choice; just like how Tadashi didn't have a choice whether to be king or not.

Hiro stared down at his gloved hands. Even though no one was up, he didn't want to risk anyone knowing his secret.

His pajamas were a light blue color. The sleeve went all the way down to his wrist, and the light, cotton pants where too long for the young Prince, so he tucked the extra fabric in his gray slippers. Hiro had received these items of clothing a few yeas ago, and they were still too big on the young boy.

Hiro sighed, finding peace in the chaotic city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Prince Hiro jumped at the sudden deep voice. He turned and faced his older brother, who was wearing dark green, striped pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt. He just wore socks on his feet.

Hiro nodded, yet he was instantly on high alert. He didn't prepare himself to do any concealing for the night, and it would seem suspicious if he quickly excused himself as soon as the king-to-be showed up.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hiro guessed, eyeing the slight circles underneath his brother's eyes. Hiro had similar bags under his eyes, yet his where much deeper.

Tadashi shook his head. "Just nervous." The older Prince walked over to his little brother and rested his elbows on the metal railing, mirroring Hiro's position.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "About what?" _It's not like you're concealing all of your emotions until you turn numb and the only way to control yourself is to cut until you have no skin left._

"I don't know." Tadashi rubbed his face. "What if I drop the orb and the scepter?" His older brother chuckled.

"You won't." Hiro said, reassuring his brother. Tadashi smiled at his little brother. Hiro nervously tucked a jet black piece of hair behind his ear, a nervous habit.

"You've changed." Tadashi said, eyeing his littlest brother. Hiro immediately stiffened at the statement. _He notices._

"R-really?" Hiro cursed internally at how his voice shook. "How so?"

"You're more tense around people." Tadashi said, "You're _way _more proper, And..I don't know...you just seem like you're hiding something."

Hiro's gloved fists clenched. _I am, _he oh so wanted to say, but instead he replied, "Five years can changed a person, Tadashi. I"m not the same little kid anymore."

Tadshi gave a small laugh. "I know. Although, I kinda miss that little kid, so short he couldn't even climb on to my bed, asking me to build a robot in the middle of the night..."

Hiro's eyes widened. "You remember that?" The young Prince asked in shock.

Tadashi nodded, fiercely. "Of course I do! Aw, Hiro you were so cute, so small and sweet. I missed you so much during my training, and Callaghan said that once I mastered the basics, I'd have more free time. I was waiting to build with you and spend more time with you, once I had learned the basics of course, and you used to come to the door and ask to play, and then..." Tadashi trailed off, the excitement in his eyes being replaced with sadness. "And then you just, vanished behind your bedroom door. Never to be seen again."

Hiro never thought about how his 'disappearance' affected other people. To be honest, he thought he was doing them all a favor.

"Aunt Cass, Abigail, we were always asking for you." Tadashi had a sad expression, "But, Callaghan said that he was the only one that you'd let in your room. He said you were just going through some tough times, and needed space. He never gave us anymore details than that." Tadashi sighed.

Hiro's head was buzzing with the newly found information. Callaghan told his family that Hiro didn't wanted to see them? He told them that he going through _tough times? _What the hell was that suppose to mean? Callaghan had lied to his own family!

But, then again...how come his family easily believed that pathetic excuse? _Because they don't care, Hiro. They didn't look any further into the explanation because they don't care._

If Callaghan lied to his family, he must have done it for a good reason. "Well, I'm sorry if my absence upset you, Prince Tadashi." Hiro said giving his brother a stiff nod.

"See! There you go again! Always so proper! And for God's sake, _don't _call me Prince Tadashi, or King Tadashi. You're not a peasant, you're my little brother." Tadashi said, flabbergasted. He threw his hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Sorry." Hiro eyed his brother. "Tadashi." He added.

His older brother chuckled. "Thank you."

Silence fell between the two brothers as they overlooked the kingdom. "It'll be all yours soon." Hiro said.

"No." Tadashi shook his head, putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder. The young Prince tensed at the physical contact and furrowed his brow. "It'll all be _ours._"

Hiro blsuhed. "Tadashi, I'm just a Prince. I don't have any power, I don't mean anything-"

"Hush." Tadashi said, silencing the younger boy. "I've been waiting eighteen years to rule this kingdom with you. You're not backing out of this one."

"Prince Tadashi-"

"Just Tadashi, Hiro."

"Right. Tadashi, how am I suppose to rule a kingdom if I'm always in my bedroom? Besides, I'm not fit for ruling a kingdom. Abigail or Callaghan on the other hand-"

"Hiro." Tadashi stared at his brother in shock. "The days you're locked in your bedroom are over. You're done with hiding, or studying, or whatever you were doing in there, right? Those days are over."

Hiro's heart ached. His brother was pleading with him to stay, to come out of his room and rule the most magnificent kingdom that they had lived in for all of their lives. Tadashi had a sincere look on his face, and for a moment, Hiro believed him. And then a small voice brought him back to reality. _Just wait until he finds your cuts, and he realizes how weak you are. What are you going to do then? _

Hiro gave his brother a sad smile and slowly backed away towards the door. He silently said goodbye to the kingdom as he grasped the door handle. "Oh, Prince Tadashi." Hiro said, shaking his head. "They've only just begun."

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel." Hiro took a deep breath. "Don't let them know."

Tadashi was going to become king in less than thirty minutes, and Hiro still hadn't come out of his room yet. Today was when the most concealing would take place. He would be exposed, out in public, _talking, _for the entire day. Today was going to be the most challenging.

"Everything's going to be fine." Hiro muttered, buttoning up his long vest. "Just stay quiet and say nor do anymore than you need to."

Hiro studied himself in the mirror. He was dressed extremely fancy for the occasion, and a part of Hiro was excited. It wasn't everyday your brother becomes king of the most successful kingdom...ever.

Hiro wore a mint green vest that ended at his waist, yet the back of the jacket continued until it hit the floor, leaving a slight tail. He wore a thick, black shirt underneath it, and his gloves that matched his vest came all the way up to his mid forearm. Black pants stuck to the young Prince's skinny legs, and boots the same mint color came up to his knees. A simple vine design with dark blues decorated his vest and gloves, and the collar of his black undershirt touched his jaw line.

Hiro slowly combed a blue comb through his black hair, gobs and gobs of hair gel lacing every inch of his hair, making sure the wild locks stayed in their place.

The young Prince stared at himself in the mirror. His sunken in, brown eyes made him look like someone who hadn't eaten or slept in a lifetime. His skin was fairly pale, even though he was half Japanese. The lack of food and sleep he gave his body stunted his growth, making him only grow roughly five inches in the past five years. Hiro was _not _fit to rule a kingdom. He just didn't play the part well.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, and Hiro took in a sharp breath. _Here we go, you can do this. Conceal it, don't feel it. Put on a show. You can do this, Hiro._

"Come in." Hiro's voice was strong and confident, the exact opposite of what he was truly feeling. His bedroom door opened, and a smiling Tadashi greeted him. "Hey." He said, gaze studying his little sibling.

"Hello, Tadashi." Hiro said. Tadashi looked absolutely magnificent...and powerful. He wore black pants and black, knee length boots. A white, loose shirt adorned his muscular frame, and gold epaulets rested on his shoulders. A blood red cape touched his shoulders, and trailed down his back, leaving a huge train behind him. His golden Prince crown sat on his head, yet soon a King's crown would rest in it's place.

The future king of San Fransokyo walked closer to his little brother. He was smiling bright. "You look great." Tadashi said.

"Thank you. As do you." Hiro nodded his head in Tadashi's direction.

"There's just one thing missing." Tadashi said, walking around Hiro in a circle. It was giving Hiro anxiety. _What? What's missing? Gloves? Check. Pants? Check. Covered from head to toe? Check._

"And that is?" Hiro asked, eyeing his brother. Tadashi walked over to a satin pillow Hiro's Prince crown laid on. He carefully grasped it and smiled as he place the golden crown on his little brother's head. Hiro looked up at his brother, noticing the cool metal on his scalp that wasn't there before. Tadashi stepped back and admired his work. "Perfect."

Hiro laced his fingers together in front of his body and stood up straight. "I believe it's time to go."

Tadashi's smile fell a little as Hiro retained his strict posture and closed body language. "Yeah, let's go."

The two Prince's walked down the hallway in silence. Hiro was aware of how his brother would look over at him, and how Tadashi looked like he actually belong in the kingdom, while Hiro felt as if he was a tomboy in a beauty pageant. He was playing a part that didn't fit him well.

"Prince Tadashi!" Said Prince turned around, and a smile lit up his face. Honey Lemon was _running _in the boy's direction. Her four inch heels clacked on the polished, hard wood floor, but the noise didn't seem to bother her. Her hair was tied up in a low bun, a braid or two tied up in the mixture. A pink ribbon was placed somewhere in the bun. Her dress was off of her shoulders, the soft, baby pink material reaching the floor. Pruple, blue, and yellow flowers had been hand sewn into the dress, making her look extremely lovely.

Tadashi thought so too.

"Hey, Princess Honey Lemon! You look amazing." Tadashi dropped his jaw as he studied the young queen-to-be. The Princess giggled. "Thank you. But, Tadashi, you look absolutely _marvelous!" _

A small blush crept on to Tadashi's cheeks. "T-thank you."

"Well," Honey Lemon said cheerfully, "the coronation is going to start very soon. I better go get my seat in the chapel. Good luck to both of you!" She smiled at Hiro as she walked by.

The two Princes walked to the huge, double doors that lead to the exist of the castle. Tadashi rested his hand on the golden knob, and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

The doors opened, and the entire kingdom cheered at the sight of their future leaders. People screamed, waved flags with the kingdom's symbol on them, and everyone was smiling and excited for their new king.

_It's show time. _

* * *

The entire choir dressed in red robes sang loud and proud a latin song as the coronation started. The church was _packed. _The pews quickly filled up, which left people to stand off to the side. Children were crouched in the back, and adults stood on their toes to get a glimpse at the future king.

Hiro took a deep breath, steadying himself. _You can do this. _

There was a red, velvet carpet in the center isle, which Tadashi and Hiro were suppose to walk down. Tadashi stood at Hiro's left, a bright smile on his face.

_After five years of training and learning, he's finally becoming king. _

At a certain part of the song, Prince Hiro took a step forward on the red carpet. Everyone watched as he walked down the isle, his green jacket trailing behind. His postures was proficient, and his hands were clenched in front of him. He carefully and slowly walked up the steps to the alter and stood off to the side, waiting for his brother to come down the isle.

Tadashi looked like a powerful king as he made his way up to the alter, his shoulders pushed back and a excited smile on his face. His red cloak trailed behind him as he finally made his way up to the alter.

Hiro caught sight of the rest of the royal family in the first pew. Aunt Cass was already crying and blowing her nose, her golden dress reflecting off the sun's rays, making her seem like a glowing angel. Abigail wore a spring, green dress with a white cloak draped around her shoulders. She was smiling proudly up at Tadashi.

Callaghan made eye contact with the young Prince. His mentor wore brown pants and black, knee high boots, a white, loose shirt and a red sash across his torso. His eyes were cold, as if warning the young boy.

_Control it, or else you'll never see the sun again._

Hiro took a deep breath and clenched his fists. Creases appeared in the mint gloves, proof that the young Prince was on high alert and ready for anything.

The pope took off Tadshi's Prince crown and placed it on a purple, satin pillow. He then gently grasped the king's crown, which was huge in size, and several more jewels decorated it than the Prince crown. It looked more powerful and expensive.

The pope then placed the golden King's crown on Tadashi, the many different colored jewels reflected the sunlight that seeped through the windows. Tadashi looked liked a king.

Then, the real scepter and orb appeared in front of Tadashi. It was a glowing gold, with just as much jewels decorated on it as the crown. Tadashi carefully grasped the scepter in one hand, and the golden orb in the other. Then, he turned to face the crowd.

The pope spoke something in latin as the whole church stood. Tadashi was smiling, yet Hiro could tell he was nervous as his hands were shaking.

The young Prince looked up at his older brother as he grasped the scepter and the orb. Soon, the pope was done speaking the latin passage, and Tadashi placed the scepter and the orb back on the purple, satin pillow.

Everyone cheered and screamed so loudly, the sound was deafening. Tadashi was smiling brightly as everyone chanted, "All hail King Tadashi!"

Then, the new king made eye contact with the now only Prince, and gestured him over. Hiro looked at his brother confused, unsure of what to do. He decided to take a chance, and walked over to his older brother. As soon as the duo appeared together, the sound became even louder.

Tadshi snaked one of his long arms around Hiro's small waist and smiled as camera flashes spread like a wave over the crowd. The Prince tensed at the sudden contact, yet enjoyed the warm feeling that spread across his body at the thought that Tadashi wanted _him_ when he became King.

Tadashi was finally King.

* * *

Hiro was not much of a party person.

The large crowds gave him anxiety, and so many people talking to him at once gave him a head ache. Yet, here he stood, next to his brother at the top of the grand staircase in the castle, over looking the biggest ballroom in the history of ballrooms.

Only the royals from other kingdoms were allowed to come inside the castle, yet the kingdom outside was crazy and out of control. The kingdom of San Fransokyo was just one big party.

"Prince Hiro of San Fransokyo." Callaghan announced, gesturing to the small Prince. As everyone applauded, Hiro slowly walked down the grand staircase and sat in the Prince's throne. His back was perfectly straight, his hands clasped together in his lap.

"King Tadashi of San Fransokyo." The applause was much louder, and there was a lot more cheering. Tadashi smiled as he took his seat in the large King's throne.

The applause died down and the music started playing again. Everyone was dancing to some fast, jazz song. Aunt Cass was dancing with Callaghan, and Abigial was dancing with the same Prince she was talking to at the banquet yesterday.

Suddenly, Honey Lemon appeared in front of the two boys. "Hello, again." She said, bowing. "Would either of you like to dance?" Her smile was bright, and although she was asking both of them, Hiro knew that she really just wanted Tadashi.

"Oh, that's very kind of you." Hiro replied. "But, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh." Honey Lemon said as her nimble fingers played with a loose string on her dress. "But," Hiro continued, "My brother is an excellent dancer."

"What?" Tadashi looked over at his younger brother with a bewildered expression.

"Oh! Great!" The happy Princess grabbed Tadashi hand and dragged the new King out on to the dance floor.

"Sorry." Hiro said slightly, as he waved a gloved hand goodbye to the new king. He watched as the young Princess and the new King laughed as they danced. Tadashi swung Honey Lemon around, her dress fanning out across the room. She placed her delicate hands on his broad shoulders and swayed to the music, a bright smile on both of their faces.

Hiro wished that he could love someone like that. He wanted to get out there, have fun, dance with his brother, tell him everything that's been going on, but he knew he couldn't. And the mere thought of that send Hiro into a deeper depression.

The young Prince tried not to look at his brother and his newly found crush as he scanned the party. Everyone was happy. Everyone was completely oblivious to what was really going on.

Hiro stared down at his gloved hands. What would happen if he took them off? What would happen if he said no to the metal blade? What would happen if he came out of his room and accepted Tadashi's offer?

Hiro shook those thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't take off the gloves, because then everyone would see his scars and think of him as weak. He couldn't say no to the metal blade, or else he would have no escape from the pain and his emotions would boil over, possibly revealing his secret. And he could _never _come out of his room and rule the kingdom with Tadashi, because he was weak and needed to stay hidden for the sake of his brother.

It was just how things were. And they would never change.

* * *

Prince Hiro looked over the giant crowd once more. He lost sight of his brother after ten minutes of dancing with Honey Lemon, and soon everyone's faces just seem to blend with familiarity.

Hiro had been out of his room for a total of four hours. He needed to go back in. Night had fallen quiet sometime ago, since Tadashi's coronation had taken place in the afternoon. Hiro would probably skip the banquet and retreat to his room, where he would never come out.

Suddenly, Tadashi and Honey Lemon appeared in front of the Prince.

"Hello." Hiro said, bowing his head to the two royals. "How was dancing?"

Hiro stood up from his throne and faced the new King and the Princess. "Oh, Prince Hiro, you were right! Tadashi is an amazing dancer!" The blonde Princess hung on to his brother's arm, smiling up at him.

Tadashi chuckled. "Oh, I'm not _that _good. But, it was quiet fun." They both laughed with each other, bubbly smiles on each of their faces.

"That's good to hear." Hiro said, trying to not feel the pain of loneliness set in to his veins. _Conceal it, Hiro. _

"Hiro, you have to see the kingdom! it's just one big party out there!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"At midnight, I heard there was going to be a firework show!" Honey Lemon said excitedly.

"That's wonderful." A small smile etched across Hiro's face. His depression was reaching it's black fingers around his heart and squeezing tightly. Hiro wanted to roll up his sleeves and slide a blade across his skin so deep he could see bone. Seeing Tadashi so happy made Hiro feel worthless all over again. He wanted to be happy _with _Tadashi. He needed to get back to his room immediately before he exploded from the pain his mind was making him feel.

"I hope you both enjoy the firework show." Hiro smiled at both of them. "It was nice meeting you, Princess Honey Lemon." He extended a gloved hand out to the young Princess who took it and shook the gloved hand. "It was nice seeing you again, King Tadshi." Hiro squared his shoulders. "Unfortunately, I must go. Have a wonderful rest of your night."

Prince Hiro walked down the platform in which the two thrones rested on. "Wait." The sound of his brother's voice made Hiro turn.

"Where are you going?" Tadashi asked, his black eyebrows drawn in confusion and pain.

Hiro gave his brother a small laugh. "I'm going back to my bedroom." Hiro turned back in the direction of the exist. "Hopefully, I'll see you again, King Tadashi."

"Hiro, no, please don't go back to your room again." Taashi pleaded. "You've been locked up in there for five years. Please, please, I want my little brother back."

_Should have thought of that before you rejected me and completely ignored me. _Hiro thought. "I'm sorry, Tadashi. But, it's for the best."

Hiro stared walking again, a quicker pace this time, when Tadashi's strong hand grasped Hiro's gloved hand. Out of instinct, Hiro pulled his hand away, yet to his horror, his glove slipped off, now grasped in Tadashi's hand.

"Give me my glove!" Hiro said. He reached for it with his gloved hand, yet Tadashi was quicker and pulled it out of the young Prince's reach. Hiro tucked his exposed hand under him arm, hoping nobody saw anything.

"Please, outoto, please." Tadashi begged, Hiro's mint glove grasped in his hand. "Hiro, I know you're going through tough times, but _please, _just talk to me! Maybe I can help you! Whatever you're going through, we can get through it together!"

It took everything in the young Prince to not turn to his brother and spill every detail of the last five years. _I'm depressed, I cut on a daily basis, I hate myself, I'm not fit for ruling a kingdom! Callaghan beats me, and I have to conceal all of my emotions until I'm numb. _

But, Hiro bit his tongue. _Think of Tadashi, and all of the responsibilities he's going to face as king. You'll just add to the pile._

"I'm sorry, King Tadashi, but that just can't happen." Tears were forming in the young Prince's eyes, and he turned his back on his brother. Tadshi's face was pure sadness, and tears were starting to spill out of the newly king's eyes as well.

"What did I ever _do _to you?" Tadashi cried as Hiro walked towards the doors.

"Tadashi, please." Hiro said, noticing that the music had quieted down and everyone was staring at the young Prince and the new king. Callaghan's eyes flashed as he saw one of his gloves were missing. Hiro would surely be beaten for this.

"Was it when you were ten and I said those things? Hiro, I'm sorry! But, it's been five years, please, I want us to be close again." Tadashi yelled, catching up with his young brother as his long legs carried his powerful body.

"Enough, Tadashi." Hiro said, his voice shaking.

"No." Tadshi's voice was strong, and Hiro flinched. "Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" He screamed at his brother. Tadashi wanted answers, and he was determined to get them.

"What are you so afraid of?!" Tadashi cried. Hiro couldn't take it anymore. He was being pushed beyond his limits. _Conceal, don't feel. He can't know. No one can know. Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel-_

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Hiro screamed as he turned to his brother, who was only a foot away from him. Everyone's attention was on the two brothers. Callaghan gave Hiro a death glare, ensuring that a beating and lecture would follow after the party.

Hiro swung one of his small arms as he turned, the anger and pain of five years billowing over. Tadashi caught his arm that had no glove on it. He grasped it, and Hiro pulled away with all of his might, yet between the strong grasp of his brother and the pull from the young Prince, the black sleeve torn, exposing his entire forearm.

Tadashi looked down at the arm of his younger brother. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. No, it couldn't be true.

Hundreds of angry red, and slightly fading scars of all shapes and sizes littered the small boy's arm. Words had been craved into the delicate skin:

_Worthless._

_Weak._

_Disappointment._

Other jagged scars, some old, some new, littered every inch of Hiro's arm. There was no doubt in anyone's mind; these were self-harm scars.

_He knows. They know. Oh, god, they see them. _Hiro was in shock as everyone's eyes fell on the scars that littered just the young boy's forearm alone.

Hiro was shaking, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. His dearest, most darkest secret had just been discovered. In front of _everybody._

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening! This was all a dream! This can't happen! No, it just couldn't. They know, they all know, and the fact of that was something that only occurred in Hiro's nightmares.

"Hiro." Tadashi's voice was quiet, still trying to overcome the fact of the scars that lived on his little brother arm. "Are these...self-harm scars?"

Hiro's breathing was coming in short breaths. Everyone was muttering around them, and Aunt Cass and Abigail had shock written across their faces. Abigail studied Hiro as if she had never seen him before, and Aunt Cass looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Prince Hiro quickly pulled his hand out of his older brother's grasp and tucked it underneath his arm.

Tadashi was snapped out of his trance. "Hiro." He held his hands up and his voice was soft, as if he was approaching and injured animal. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. It's ok, everything is going to be fine, alright?"

Hiro started to believe him, until he caught sight of Callaghan, who had a look on his face that sent Hiro into terror. It seemed as though his mentor had suspected this, but was more angry than ever.

The truth sank into the young Prince's brain: _Everyone knows now._

The next few minutes for Hiro was all a blur. He didn't tell his feet to start moving. They did that on their own. And once they started, they didn't stop.

Adrealine pumped through the young Prince's veins as he dashed for the exist. He grasped the door handle and wrenched it open. He flew down a grand staircase and ran as fast as he could to another set of doors. He pushed through them and found himself in the kingdom's courtyard.

There were citizens of the kingdom laughing and celebrating, and once they caught sight of Hiro, they all cheered.

"It's Prince Hiro!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Our wonderful Prince!"

"Oh, Prince Hiro!"

Hiro ignored their praises and raced past them all. He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring his manners, until he was halfway through the courtyard looking for an escape.

"Prince Hiro." A young women to his left asked, "Are you alright?"

"Um." Hiro's mouth was dry, and words wouldn't form. He didn't know what he was doing until he did it. He pulled both hands out, as if to make sure no one would go near him.

"Please, just stay away." He said. Everyone stared at his exposed hand, and silence fell over the crowd.

"Are those.." Someone whispered.

"Self-harm scars?" The word was whispered throughout the crowd. _Oh, God, now they know too. _Hiro quickly tugged his hands under his arms, so the scars were out of sight from curious gazes. Yet, it didn't matter. They had all seen them.

That was when his brother appeared at the doorway, Honey Lemon and the rest of the royal family at his heals. "Hiro!" He exclaimed. "Please, wait!"

_No, this couldn't be happening. _

Hiro dashed out of the courtyard and pushed past civilians as he made his way to the lush forest that was practically right next to the castle. It was the only forest in the busy kingdom of San Fransokyo, and many people used it to go camping or just wanting to get in touch with nature.

For Hiro, it was an escape.

The young Prince looked back at his bother, whom was having a hard time catching up to his younger sibling because a huge crowd was swarming around him, praising him, wanting to get a photo of him, congratulating him, and asking him many questions.

_I guess being the ignored one __isn't all bad. _Hiro thought.

The young Prince made a dash into the forest, disappearing into the thick brush.

Yet, his darkest and deepest secret did not disappear with him.

* * *

**And that's chapter four ****everyone! Thank you again for all of your support, and I appreciate every lovely note I receive! Feel free to give me any form of criticism, yet please do be kind with it. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!**

**Please review! *Offers cookies and lemonade***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! WOW. OVER 100 REVIEWS IN JUST THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS?! You guys make me so happy! You all are so amazing, and those who review and read my stories is the reason why I write. Also, I've been procrastinating my English homework for three days now...whoops?**

**Anyways, here is the chapter that so many people have been asking about. I hope it meets your expectations. (:**

**Alright, time to Let It Go. (Literally, I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long)**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Tadashi had gone through many forms of pain.

When he was just seven years old and his parents said that they would be back. They said that they would only be gone for two weeks, just to a wedding to another kingdom, they wouldn't be long, they would be back before he knew it. While they were gone, his job was to be the man of the kingdom and look out for his little brother. Tadashi had promised he would...

Then, they never returned and Tadashi was scared and heartbroken. What was he suppose to do now?

Of course, he then turned thirteen and he thought his life was finally going to be just fine. He would learn the ways of being a king and become the best leader San Fransokyo had ever had. That was the plan, until he said those awful, dreadful words to his precious, baby brother. He had nightmares about saying those things, and the painful and hurt expression that was on Hiro's face was something Tadashi never, ever forgot.

And then, just like that his little brother disappeared, without a trace. Tadashi would pass by Hiro's bedroom door often, so tempted to knock on the white door, but knew that there would never be an answer. What was his little brother doing in there, always locked in his room? What was he hiding from?

Tadashi would be lying to himself if he said he believed Callaghan excuse. Tough times? What did that mean? Anything Hiro needed to talk about he could talk about with his family...right? What could possibly be so horrible that Hiro couldn't talk about it with his older brother?

Tadashi always noticed the empty chair at the dinning table when the whole royal family ate together. Aunt Cass would eye it quietly, wondering where her littlest nephew was. Abigail was bothered by it too, but didn't say anything. Callaghan was the only one that wasn't affected by the empty chair.

What did Callaghan know about his own brother that Tadashi couldn't?

Tadashi waited for five years for Hiro's bedroom door to open. The night before the rehearsal coronation, Callaghan announced that Hiro would be there. Tadashi barely slept at all that night, out of pure excitement.

He missed his little brother, and his heart was painfully squeezed each and every time the king-to-be thought of his missing friend. He wanted to see that chubby face again, those bright eyes, and his wild, crazy hair. Oh, what he wouldn't do to just build a robot again with his littlest brother. He couldn't believe he had actually said no a few times...

And then Tadashi finally saw Hiro at the coronation. He didn't really know what to expect. What did someone look like after they had just been locked up in their room for five years?

Tadashi didn't even realize his own brother until Callaghan announced to the crowd that this was indeed, Prince Hiro.

Hiro was small. For a boy his age, he should have been well over five feet. Hiro barely came up to Tadashi's shoulder, and Hiro's jaw line only came up to the King's elbow.

And he was so, damn, _skinny_. Hiro barely looked liked he weighed 70 pounds. And the way he was dressed, just seemed very... un Hiro like. His black hair was completely flattened, and his back was straighter than a board. His eyes had deep, purple bags underneath them, and his cheeks were hollow. He looked liked something out of a horror movie.

But, Tadashi didn't care. Here was his little brother, the one person he adored the most! He wrapped his arms around Hiro's small frame, but didn't miss how Hiro tensed. He planted a soft kiss on his brother's soft, yet cold skin. Oh, it was so nice to have him again! Hiro was finally out, and maybe they could talk and Hiro would get over whatever was troubling him, and they could go back to being best friends again. Everything was going to go back to the way things were.

Yet, with Hiro's closed body language, and the way he talked, it almost seemed rehearsed...

Tadashi knew Hiro was hiding something...but what?

Well, Tadashi found out the answer soon. He didn't mean to push his brother like that, he just wanted to help. He loved his brother with all of his heart, and he was the only form of family the King had left. He couldn't lose Hiro like how he lost his parents.

But, judging by the many deep scrars on the Prince's arms, it seemed as though Tadashi had already lost his little brother. Tadashi was in complete shock. So, this was what Hiro was hiding? And Callaghan allowed for it to go on? Self-harm? Hiro was depressed? Tadashi had really messed up, big time. How could his cheerful, genius, sweet little brother turn into a depressed, quiet, and injured Prince?

Why hadn't he grabbed Hiro? Why didn't he approach his little brother more quietly and kindly? Hiro was now afraid, because a secret he's been keeping for the past five years had just been revealed...and it was all his fault.

But, Tadashi was determined to fix his mistake. He was going to bring his little brother back and make things right again.

Tadashi thought this as he stood in the middle of the courtyard, watching his little brother's mint green coat vanish out of sight. He still grasped the soft glove that had adored Hiro's small hand. He pushed past the crowd and made it to the end of the courtyard, but his little brother had disappeared.

"Dammit." Tadashi muttered. He turned away and faced his mentor, the man he looked up to the most. The very man that had taught him everything he ever knew, the very man that his father was best friends with.

The very man that knew that his little brother was depressed, and didn't say anything.

"_You_." Tadashi gave Callaghan a glare that could kill. Every in the crowd flinched back, and Callgahan even flinched slightly. "You knew about this? You knew he was depressed, and you didn't _say _anything? You knew, this whole time?"

Everyone stared at the King's mentor, who's face was slack, yet he had panic in his eyes.

"My King," Callaghan pleaded, his voice cracking slightly, "I thought it was for the best-"

"You thought it was for the best to keep my little brother locked away and conceal his emotions?" Tadashi yelled. His blood was boiling. What else did Tadashi not know? "You knew that he was self-harming and you didn't _do _anything about it?!"

"No! No!" Callgahan said, waving his hands. "I had no idea he was cutting himself! He was always covered up when I entered his room, and he never wanted to talk about his true emotions! King Tadashi, I've raised both of you boys for your entire lives, why would I purposely hurt Prince Hiro?"

Tadashi thought about it. Callgahan had never treated Tadashi badly, so why would he treat Hiro badly? Maybe Callaghan was telling the truth. "Yet, you knew he was depressed?" Tadashi asked. The powerful urge to find his brother and protect him with everything he had in him filled his entire body.

Callaghan took a deep breath. "My King-"

"Answer the question!" His mentor flinched, and the crowd of civilians back away from the powerful king.

"Y-yes, I knew he was depressed." Callghan's voice shook.

Tadashi stood up straight. He looked out over the crowd, faces of fear and proud expressions filled the area. "I'll deal with you later, Callaghan." Tadashi spat at his mentor. "As for now, I need to assemble a team to find the Prince and bring him back to the castle safety."

"I volunteer!" The young Princess of Corona walked up to the new king and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you find you're brother, Tadashi."

Tadashi stared into the wide green orbs of the girl he had fallen for. She could get hurt, or lost, or both. He couldn't be responsible for another royal disappearance.

"No, Honey Lemon. I do not think that is wise."

Honey Lemon's expression fell, but before she could open her mouth to protest, another voice spoke up. "I will go as well!" Abigial marched up to the king with confidence. The green dress almost made her look like mother nature.

"Honey Lemon, Abigail, thank you for volunteering, but I don't think it will be wise for both of you to go on this trip."

Abigail gave Tadashi glare. "Excuse me? Are you saying that a _man _could do this job better than _me?" _She crossed her arms, challenging the young King.

"Yeah." Honey Lemon said. "You have more of a risk at danger than us. You're king!"

Tadashi didn't know what to do. _Kinghood is full of tough decisions. _Callaghan had said. He hadn't even been King for twelve hours, and he was already facing some serious decisions.

"Alright, fine. Both of you can come." Abigial and Honey Lemon smiled at each other at their small victory. "I'll need more men to come along! We must search every inch of the kingdom! He could be anywhere!"

A few more men volunteered, and Aunt Cass decided that she would make posters announcing the missing of the Prince and spread them among the kingdom.

"I'll get you your cars, your majesty." Callaghan said, trying to please the young King. It wasn't working.

"No, we can't use cars. San Fransokyo is one of the biggest and busiest kingdoms in the land! We'll have to go by horse. No traffic, and faster in my opinion." Abigail said. Everyone agreed.

The search crew left to go get ready to find the Prince, while King Tadashi still hadn't left his place. He stared at the direction his little brother had gone.

_Don't worry, outoto, I'll find you and bring you home._

* * *

Prince Hiro was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He pushed past leaves and branches, trudged through mud, and even skipped over a few streams until he was deep inside the woods.

Suddenly, Hiro was running so fast he didn't even bother looking down, when a stray root caught Hiro's boot and sent the young Prince tumbling down a hill. The boy rolled down, thankful that he wasn't wearing a long cape.

The small boy groaned once the world stopped spinning. Somehow, his Prince crown had stayed intact, yet his clothes were covered in dirt.

Hiro stood up and kept walking deeper into the forest. He stopped running after the faint calls of his brother finally died down. He was completely alone out here.

"Now what do I do?" The Prince said to no one in particular. He trudged along the ground, his long jacket slowing him down. His arms were crossed, his exposed hand tucked away. He looked up at the night sky; the sky was pitch black, yet the stars were shinning bright. The moon was full, and that was the only source of light for the young Prince.

The trees around him were huge, and their strong, stray branches were filled with green leaves. The smell of dirt, fresh air, and just the smell of earth filled Hiro's nose. He hadn't been outside in a long time.

Hiro sighed. _What now?_

"The moon shinning bright." Hiro whispered, "And black is the night."

Hiro slouched his shoulders, "No where to go, and no where to stay."

The boy stared down at his gloved hand. "Couldn't hold it in for another day."

He tucked his hand back in, looking down at the ground. "Conceal don't feel, don't let them know."

Hiro's exposed fingers ran through his geled hair. "Be a good boy, and put on a show."

Tears formed once again down Hiro's soft cheeks. "So now...where do I go?"

The young Prince wiped the stray tears away, and sniffled softly. "I'm all alone."

Hiro let the words sink in. _I'm__ all alone. Alone, alone, alone-_

"Wait a minute." Hiro looked up. "I'm all alone." The boy's expression changed. "I"m all alone!"

His pace quicken through the forest. "I'm all alone. With no one to tell me what's right and what's wrong!"

Hiro laughed, something he hadn't done in a while. "I can do whatever I want to do!"

The young boy jumped and smack a branch. Leaves started to fall, but the Prince didn't mind. "I can say what I want to say! I can feel however I want to!"

Hiro lifted his hands to the sky, yet his mint glove caught his attention. His arm that contained a glove slowly made it's way to the Prince's face. "Don't let them know." Hiro said softly, thinking of his royal life. But, soon, the small Prince scoffed and started to laugh once more. "Well, too late for that. They _all _know!"

Prince Hiro wrenched off the glove and threw it to the wind. The glove flew with the current, now free as well.

"Let it go!" Hiro said. "Let it go! No more gloves or blades for me!" Hiro plucked a leaf off of a near by branch. "Let it go! Let it go!"

Hiro threw the leaf, and then watched as it floated softly and sank down to the ground. "I'm completely free!"

The young boy kicked at the dirt, sending it spraying in all directions. "I don't care how they see me! Because the truth is, I'm just a human being!"

A gust of wind flew in Hiro's direction. Leaves and dirt formed around the small Prince like a tornado. Hiro was pushed back, as the long tail that belong to his vest was pulling him back. _No more restrictions. _

Hiro pulled the vest off his body with all of his might, sending buttons in every direction. He then let the wind carry his vest somewhere unknown. Hiro didn't watch as the mint colored vest blew away.

"Being alone never seems to bother me."

Hiro practically dance through the forest jumping up and touching branches, spinning around until the nearby leaves fell off, and jumping over small puddles.

"It's funny, now that everyone knows.." Hiro turned and looked up at the sky. "My happiness finally gets to show!"

"I'm through with concealing my feelings until I go numb." Hiro ran up to a nearby stream. It was crystal clear, and reflected the moon in it's waves. "Now it's my turn to have some fun!"

The young Prince slammed his mint colored boot into the stream, sending water everywhere and getting the front of the young Prince's clothes damp. "Let it go!"

The boy ran in the mud, stomping and enjoying the cool dirt spatter all over his clothing. He was getting filthy, and he absolutely loved it. "Let it go!" Hiro was practically screaming. "No more not feeling!" More mud was splattered on his royal clothes. "No more concealing! I'm completely free!"

The young Prince twirled in the mud, enjoying the feeling of freedom. "Let it go!"

Hiro stopped when his vision became dizzy, which then led him to fall in the pile of mud. But, Hiro didn't care. He giggled like he was four again, and made mud angels. "Let it go!"

The young Prince stood, who was now completely covered in mud from head to toe. Hiro then stared down at his arms. One of his sleeves was ripped, exposing his scars. The other one was covered in mud, but still hiding his scars. _If Tadashi could rip it, then so can I..._

Hior grapsed a first full of the already torn sleeve and pulled with all of his might. With a _Rip! _The black material fell off. "No more gloves or blades for me!" Hiro ripped off the other sleeve, enjoying the sound. He threw the fabircin the stream, and didn't watch as the material floated by.

"Let it go!" Hiro ran to the steam once more. "Let it go!"

"I'm completely free!" The young boy cried as he jumped in the steam, laughing out of pure joy. "Let it go! Yes, let it go!" Hiro shouted up at the moon. _The stars cannot shine without darkness. _

"I don't care how they see me! Because the truth is..." Hiro grasped the thick material around his neck and ripped it off. He threw it down on the ground, the warm, summer air exposed to his neck. "I'm just a human being!"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Hiro. "I'm never going back," Small fingers grasped the filthy Prince's crown and lowered it to eye level. _Prince Hiro of San Fransokyo. _

"The past is in the past!" And with all of the strength the Prince could muster, he thew the dirty prince crown off into the brush. _That's not who I am anymore. _

"LET IT GO!" Hiro belted, as he cupped water in his hands and threw it in his hair. He ran his filthy fingers through his dirty hair, getting all of the unwanted hair gel out of it. Hiro shook his now damp hair, making the wild locks stick out in all directions.

"LET IT GO!" The young Prince dashed to a huge tree. It's branches were strong and everywhere, and the tree had to be at least twenty feet high. Hiro reached for a nearby branched and hulled himself up. He climbed the tree's branches, pushing leaves out of his way, yet with a happy smile on his face. "LET IT GO!"

"And I'll still be standing here.." Hiro kept climbing the tree, grasping it's tough branches and pulling himself up even higher. "Even after I've disappeared!"

The top of the tree was in sight. Hiro reached for it, pushing branches out of his way. "Finally, _I'm _the king of _my _own kingdom!" Hiro reached for the top branch, and finally, he made it to the top. He could see the city from up here. The bright lights were blinding, and the noise was deafening, but Hiro didn't care.

"LET IT GO!" He shouted, as he stood tall and proud at the top of the tree, looking over his kingdom. His hair was a mess, his clothing ripped, his boots covered in mud, and he was all around filthy. Even his face was covered in specks of mud, making him unrecognizable.

"LET IT GO!" Hiro screamed at the top of the tree, smiling at his newly found freedom. He lifted his hand high, the other grasping the tree. Suddenly, fireworks started to shoot out fro the horizon. Red, blue, green ,yellow, and every color under the sun exploded across the sky, making a spectacular show.

"Being alone never bothered me anyway."

* * *

**YAAAASSSSS HIRO, EMBRACE YOUR INNER ELSA. **

**Hm-hm. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly had fun writing it! In the next chapter, Hiro is going to meet Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred, and an extra ****character. Muhahaha.**

**Anyways, please review! I appreciate every review sent my way, and thank you wonderful beings for being you and reading my story.**

**I love you all!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day! (Mine was just pizza, cupcakes, and Gravity Falls). Anyways, I really hope you all liked the past chapter; I worked really hard on it. **

**The reason why I didn't have Hior use the microbots to build himself a castle, because then it defeats the entire purpose of the plot. The rest of the story from here on will be very different from Frozen, just letting you know.**

**Alright! Here's chapter six! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

In all of Tadashi's entire eighteen years on this earth, he had never felt more anxious. He was anxious to be reunited with his little brother; he was anxious to fix the mistake that made his beloved sibling run away. But, most importantly, he was anxious to find out the _truth. _

Callaghan had openly admitted that he had full knowledge of Hiro's depression. So, why didn't his mentor ever say anything? Tadashi knew full well that depression was more than just something out of a textbook; sometimes it was impossible to tell if someone was depressed or not. But, Hiro, he had been locked away for five years, hating himself and tearing himself down, one cut at a time.

Tadashi shivered at the thought of it. He didn't even want to imagine the type of things his little brother had endured these past years. And, deep down, Tadsahi knew that it was all his fault.

And that was why the new King of San Fransokyo was racing through the crowded streets of his kingdom on a black, sleek horse. Tadashi had changed from his coronation outfit to something more practical. He wore navy blue pants with brown, knee-high ridding boots. A black vest with a light blue, long sleeve shirt clung to Tadashi's body.

Abigail was right behind him, riding a flawless, white horse. Her thick, brown hair had been pulled into a loose pony tail, and her brown pants, white boots, and black, sleek top made her look dangerous. Her deep blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar face of a boy she had known since birth.

Princess Honey Lemon followed behind, her cream colored horse making her seem like something out of a fairy tale. Her long, blonde hair was in a loose french braid that flowed over her shoulder. Her maroon pants and black ankle boots were tight around her horse, and the flowy, light pink top made her seem like a badass version of a Disney Princess.

They each scanned the crowd in search of the young Prince.

"I don't think he would have gone into the city." Abigail said as she caught up to Tadashi. "So many people would recognize him and swarm around him. He'd probably go for a back alley, or maybe even the forest."

Tadashi nodded. "You're probably right."

Honey Lemon trotted up to the other side of the king. "No sign of him." She said sadly.

"It's ok." Tadashi nodded. "Abigail, take a few men with you into the back alleys of the kingdom. Honey Lemon and I are going to search the forest."

Abigail nodded her head and started shouting out orders. She raced down the sidewalks, the snow white horse faster than anything Tadashi had ever seen.

"Tadashi." Honey Lemon said, looking over at the new king. "Do you think, that maybe...Hiro doesn't _want _to be found?"

The new king stared down at his hands. Yes, he had thought about that. Hiro had spent five years of his life alone in isolation, concealing him emotions. He could finally let it all go. The young Prince probably wouldn't want to be dragged back to the castle and make him relive all of those painful years.

"Yes." Tadashi nodded. "But, now that I know what's going on, I can help Hiro. For five years, I had no contact with him. I finally do, and now it's my chance to make things right."

The two royals then sped towards the large forest, there horses running in sync.

* * *

To say that Hiro was happy was an understatement.

After the marvelous firework show, Hiro climbed down the tree and walked through the forest, a skip in his step. He was free, he could do whatever his heart desired.

Yet, the overwhelming feeling of 'what now' washed over Hiro. He had no place to go. What was he suppose to do? Go back to the castle? No way, that definitely wasn't an option.

But, the young Prince just walked alone in the forest, enjoying the outdoors. He hadn't been outside in _years. _It was nice to finally get a break from his stuffy room, and better yet, his sleeves had been ripped, revealing his scars.

And for once in Hiro's life, the young Prince didn't care who saw his scars.

The newly found freedom filled Hiro to the brim with joy. He may be alone, but he was _free. _And that's all that really mattered.

The forest was silent, the only sound coming from an owl or the crickets. Hiro enjoyed the silence; it was a nice break form the busy kingdom, yet also different from his quiet life in the castle. This was a different quiet; it was peaceful.

Suddenly, Hiro heard a loud _Snap! _coming from his right. The young Prince spun around. Any animal that tried to attack him he could run from or defend himself .Besides, what kind of animals lived in these woods anyways?

Hiro braced himself to meet the fate of a bloodthirsty, brutal animal. He tensed, ready to run.

But, instead, a big, fluffy, dog came bounding out of the brush. It's tongue was lounging out of it's mouth, and the dog was completely white, except for a black line that went across it's eyes. It's eyes were black; yet they were filled with curiosity and joy.

"Oh." Hiro laughed. "Hello there, little fella." The young Prince bent down and patted the dog on the head. It's fluffy tail started wagging, back and forth, and it was so big it knock a few leaves off of smaller trees.

"Baymax!" A voice called from the direction the dog came in. It was a feminine voice. Oh, no, what if it was someone from the kingdom looking for him? He couldn't go back, he just couldn't.

A young girl appeared behind the brush. She pushed past the leaves, and rolled her eyes when she saw the dog. "God, Baymax, you've gotta stop running away like that!"

The dog's tail wagged even faster at the sight of his owner. The girl had choppy, short black hair with purple highlights in her bangs. She was half a foot taller than Hiro, and ten times stronger. She chewed on a pine needle in her mouth, her fingerless gloves twirling it around. She had black, ripped pants and black shoes that looked liked they'd seen better days. Her faded yellow shirt stood out against her tan skin. She was clearly a peasant.

Once the young girl noticed Hiro, her dark eyebrows shot up. "Who are you?" She placed a hand on her hip and studied Hiro.

Hiro wasn't used to people being so rude, but he had also lived in a castle all of his life, being waited on hand and foot. How would a peasant answer her question? _Forget all forms of manners. _"I guess I could ask you the same question."

The girl had a tough look on her face, like she had lived in the 'underbelly' of the kingdom. She probably had.

"My name is Go Go." She crossed her arms, her brown eyes looking into Hiro's. Hiro didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't give her his real name. She would know that he was the Prince and report him back to the castle. _She doesn't __recognize you. You can start over. _

"My name is Jin Show." Hiro said. Go Go studied Hiro more closely. "You look kinda familiar." She examined the boy in front of her. Then, she just shrugged. "All well. Nice to meet you Jin Show. Where ya headed?"

Hiro shurgged. "No where in particular."

"How long have you been living on the streets?" She said casualy, looking at her nails. What was Hiro going to tell her?

"A few years." Hiro shrugged, trying to act cool and casual. "I lost count."

Go Go nodded. She then grasped a fist full of Baymax's fur and pulled him in the direction they came from. "Well, if you don't have any place to go, my friends and I wouldn't mind the extra company."

The young Prince thought. More people, means more lying. But still, what was he going to do? He didn't know how to survive out here! He had lived in a castle for all of his life! And besides, there was more freedom as a peasant. Hiro always wanted a simple life, and he finally got one.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Hiro followed after the young girl further into the woods. "So," she said, looking back at him. "Are you, Chinese, or from Thailand or-"

"I'm half Japanese." Hiro answered, giving her a small smile. "What about you?"

Go Go shrugged, twirling the pine needle in her mouth. "I'm Korean, mostly."

Hiro nodded, and silence fell over the two. "Cool looking dog." Hiro noted, eyeing the reason that the young Prince and the Korean girl met.

Go Go gave Hiro a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess. Baymax's really curious, but really loyal. He's been protecting my friends and I for three years, now."

Hiro nodded. The dog didn't seem violent at all. _Looks can be __deceiving. _A voice said. _Like a Prince disguised as a peasant. _Hiro pushed that thought out of his mind once he and Go Go made it to a small clearing in the woods. A fire was blazing, the heat washing over Hiro, making everything so much better. Two boys were crouched around the fire. One was African-American, and looked no older than an average college boy. The other one had to be at least nineteen; he was reading some form of a comic book.

The African-American one looked up as Go Go approached them. "Hey, you found him!"

The boy reading the comic book looked up and his eyes met Hiro's. "Go Go, who's the kid?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to the fire, gesturing to Hiro to do the same. "His name is Jin Show. Jin, this is Wasabi," She pointed to the black boy who waved back, "And that's Fred."

Hiro waved a hello to them. "Bayamx found him." They all nodded. Said dog trotted over to Fred and laid down, resting his head in Fred's lap. The older boy laughed and handed Baymax some form of food, which the dog took happily.

"Well, nice to meet you, Jin Show." Wasabi said. Hiro noticed that he looked cleaner than the other two. His moth eaten, green sweater had less dirt on it, and his black, ripped pants and muddy boots were cleaner than his other companions.

Fred on the other hand was the most filthy of them all. His green beanie was tattered and torn, and his blue jeans were muddy and had holes in them. His red shirt was ripped and and covered in dirt, and his sneakers were so dirty, Hiro couldn't even see what color they were.

"He looks kinda familiar." Fred said, studying Hiro. The young Prince played it off. "I've been homeless for some time now. You've probably just seen me around."

The three peasants nodded their heads, accepting the excuse.

"Anybody hungry?" Fred asked, holding a stick with seared meat at the end of it. Hiro didn't notice they were roasting meat over the campfire. Hiro shook his head no, and so did Go Go and Wasabi. Fred shrugged and plucked the piece of meat in his mouth.

"Did you see the fireworks show?" Wasabi asked Hiro. The young Prince nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty cool." Hiro said, staring into the fire.

"I'm so happy we have a new King. That idiot Callaghan had no idea what he was doing." Go Go said, picking up a stick and sticking a piece of raw meat on it, then pushing it into the blazing fire. Hiro tried not to think of how clean that was.

"What do mean?" Hiro asked, the name of his mentor bringing dark memories back.

Go Go shrugged. "Well, ever since our old king died, he took over until King Tadashi was old enough. Callaghan was horrible. He refused to provide food for the homeless, and ordered extra policing in the streets. And God forbid if even said one word against him," Go Go shuddered, "He was greedy too. He refused to spend any money on the kingdom. If Tadashi didn't turn King soon, riots would defiantly occur. He was such a control freak."

Hiro's head was buzzing. He had no idea what was happening to his kingdom. What was Callghan doing to this precious kingdom? Why was he punishing it and making it anything less than amazing? It just didn't make sense.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

Wasabi shurgged. "He was a real man of power. I heard from rumors, that he tortured Prince Hiro, because he would become King Tadashi's right hand man, once of course Tadashi became king." Wasabi plucked a leaf off of a plant and threw it into the fire, watching it burn. "That means, the Prince would replace him, and Callaghan wouldn't have anymore power over the kingdom anymore."

Hiro's heart clenched. Was that why Callaghan told him to conceal his emotions? Did Callaghan purposely sabotage Hiro, so he wouldn't be ready to lead the kingdom with his brother? _No, that can't be it. He was looking out for your __brother. Your problems would just add to the load, remember?_

But, then a louder voice in Hiro's head spoke out. _You would be helping Tadashi by being his right hand man and helping him rule the kingdom._

"Yeah, I heard that too, but I doubt that's true." Fred said. He went back to reading his comic.

"I don't know." Go Go said, "I mean, I wouldn't put _anything _past Callaghan. And, it would explain why the Prince suddenly disappeared for five years." Go Go plucked the piece of meat off of her stick and shoved it in her mouth.

Hiro gripped the ground, dirt being shoved into his nails. They were getting too close to the truth. He needed to push them in a different direction.

"Yeah, but the good part is that Tadashi is King, right?" Hiro said, looking around at the faces of his newly-found friends.

Wasabi shurgged, and Go Go just kept chewing on her meat. "I guess. " Fred said. "We'll see if he's any different."

"I've heard he's really kind and smart."Wasabi said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Go Go said, swallowing her meat. "You know, sometimes they only say that stuff in the paper to make him look good."

"I think King Tadashi will be a great leader." Hiro said. He wanted to defend his brother, yet he forgot that he was pretending to be someone else. _Turn your Prince brain off. _Everyone turned to look at him. "Why do you say that?" Fred asked.

_Oh, no. Think of __something. _"Well, he hasn't really given us any reason to hate him, has he?" Hiro played it off cool, but his heart was beating loudly. _They can't know __that you're the Prince. _

Wasabi shurged, "Jin's got a point."

They all three nodded, and soon the conversation changed to something else. Hiro blocked them out, thinking about what his friends had just said. Callaghan was treating the kingdom badly? And people actually _noticed _that he was gone? And the way they talked about the royal family...it made it seem like they were spoon fed information, yet they all refused to take it. It was a form of defiance, rebellion...

And the mere thought of it send sparks of excitement down Hiro's spin.

Soon, the fire died down and everyone settled down on the soft dirt for bed. Hiro had never slept outside before, an he certainly had never slept on the ground. But, looking up at the stars, the shinning moon, the dying embers of the fire floating up into the atmosphere, and with his newly found companions sleeping away, Hiro wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**And That's chapter six! As you can see, I'm now creating my own plot, and straying away from Frozen's plot. Also, I planned this out that Hiro would join the peasants, that's why I purposely didn't make him build a microbot castle. But, great idea though!**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the support! I'm almost at 150 reviews, and I couldn't be any more excited! I'm so happy this story is so successful, and I hope you enjoy the plot change. **

**Anyways, my four day week is slowly coming to an end, and I don't think I'll be able to update very soon. But, don't worry, I'll do my best! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! 180 REVIEWS WHAT THE HECK?! YOU GUYS ARE FRICKEN AMAZING! Hm-hm. But, seriously, 180 reviews? And I've only posted six chapters? I had no idea this story would be so dang successful. Thank you all, so, so, very much.**

**Anyways, we're finally getting ****deeper into the plot. Dis is gonna get good, ya'll.**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_"Tadashi, what's that?" Six year old Prince Hiro was comfortably sitting in his older brother's lap. Tadashi had a book open, both of the boys reading it's contents. The young Prince had his small, chubby, thumb in his mouth, his brown eyes wide as he stared at a picture in the book. The older boy laughed and gently kissed his little brother's hair. _

_"Hiro, that's a dog." Tadashi ruffled Hiro's mob of jet black hair. _

_"But, it's so big. And red! Dog's aren't usually that color!" Hiro looked up at his older brother, thumb still in his mouth. Tadashi smiled down at how cute him baby brother was acting. He could make anyone coo at him. In his red striped shirt, dark blue overalls, and red converses, Hiro looked absolutely adorable. Tadashi had to fight the overwhelming urge to hug the life out of his baby brother and kiss every inch of his face. (He often tried to do that, but Hiro would whine about being 'babied')_

_Tadashi laughed. "Hiro, it's not real. Clifford the dog is made up." Hiro's chocolate brown eyes widened. "R-really?"_

_The oldest brother nodded. "Yup. But, that's ok. Do you know big of a dog house Clifford would need if he was real?" Hiro sucked his thumb as he shook his head. "It would be HUGE!" Tadashi said. He then put the book down and laid flat on his back, holding his baby brother to his chest. "Oof." Hiro said. _

_Tadashi looked down at the cute boy now sprawled across his chest. "Hiro, stop sucking your thumb." Tadashi pushed the small hand out of his little brother's mouth. _

_"Why?" Hiro asked, his head now resting over Tadashi's heart. _

_"Because it's gross." Tadashi said, wrapping his arms closer around his little brother. He then forced the little one further up his chest, until their foreheads were touching. Tadashi's hand rested on the small boy's back, and Hiro scrunched up his nose at how close he was to his brother. _

_"I love you, Hiro." Tadashi muttered, pressing his lips to the smaller boy's forehead. Hiro yawned, and nuzzled closer to the crook of Tadashi's neck. "I love you too, 'Dashi." _

_Tadasi laughed as his baby brother's hair tickled his jaw. "You cuddle monster." Tadashi said, running his thumb over the smaller boy's cheek. _

_"I'm a cuddle monster." Hiro said with a slight giggle. _

_"No." A deep voice said. "You're just a monster." Hiro looked up, and suddenly the young boy wasn't six anymore. He was twelve, and his older brother was scooting away from the young boy, a face of disgust on the sixteen year old. _

_Callaghan stood over Tadashi, his blue eyes turning to a deep black, yet his cruel smile never growing fainter. "I can't believe how weak you are." Tadashi spat at Hiro. "Really? You're cutting yourself because you can't even control your own emotions? Pathetic." _

_Hiro stood up, tears starting to form in his eyes. "B-but, Tadashi-"_

_"It's King Tadashi to you." His older brother was now standing. "You don't deserve to call me any less than that."_

_"I'm sorry." Hiro said, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry."_

_"Look, now it's crying." Callaghan said, acid in his voice._

_"Like I said," Tadashi's cold eyes bore into his brother's. "Pathetic."_

Hiro shot up from the ground, his breathing coming out ragged. _It was just a dream. Calm down, it was just a dream. _

Hiro forced his head in between his legs, the urge to throw up washing over him. _Calm down. You're alright. Callaghan can't get to you out here. Calm down. _

Hiro took a deep breath and lifted his head. Dawn had arrived, the pink rays of the sun washing over the kingdom. Hiro could see the very top towers of the castle between the trees. Hiro wondered where his brother was now. Was he looking for him all night? Was he even looking for him at all?

Hiro stared into the blackened leaves and twigs that used to be a fire. Wasabi was curled up on the ground, large leaves separated him from the dirt. Hiro rolled his eyes. Wasabi was most defiantly a clean freak.

Go Go was sleeping a few feet away. Strands of black hair fell in her face, and her mouth was slightly open. Yet, she still looked dangerous, as one of her hands gripped a knife, and the other was placed under her head.

Hiro then noticed that Fred was gone. Baymax was curled up in the spot which Fred had been in, the big dog snoring quietly. But, judging by the fact that the city was awake and busy, Fred was probably out within the city, looking for food.

Suddenly, Go Go stirred. She blinked a couple of times, and then groaned as she sat up, the knife still in her hand. She rubbed her eyes with one hand, and then placed the knife into one of the pockets of her pants.

"Hey." She mumbled to Hiro, running her hands through her hair.

"Hey." Hiro said back. Go Go looked around the campfire and smirked at the still sleeping Wasabi. Then, she noticed one of her companions were gone. "Where's Fred?" She asked, yawning.

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know. He was gone when I woke up." Go Go nodded. She dug the heel of her worn out shoe into the dirt, making a slight trench.

After a while, Wasabi woke up, stray leaves stuck to his face. All three of them soon made plans for the day; where would they go? What would they do? For once in Hiro's life, his day wasn't planned out, and he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted.

That was when Fred came running into the clearing, out of breath with a brown sack over him shoulder. In his hand was a flyer. Hiro couldn't read what it said, but it must have been important, because Fred was grasping onto it for dear life.

"Guys!" He said, slowly getting his breath back. "You're never going to believe this!"

"What?" Go Go asked, walking over to him and grabbing the bag. She opened it up and examined the contents. "You actually got good food?"

Fred shook his head. "No, look at this!" He waved the flyer around. "The Prince of San Fransokyo is missing!"

Hiro looked up in surprise. They had made _posters? _Hiro was in shock. Why would his family make posters for him? Wouldn't they be glad that he was gone? Wouldn't they be glad that the constant depressed kid was out of their hair? It just didn't make sense.

"Give me that." Hiro reached for the poster and snatched it out of Fred's hands. His picture was printed on the paper in black and white, and above said the words in bold letters: MISSING. Underneath the picture, a description was written:

_Prince Hiro of San Fransokyo was reported missing after running away after King Tadashi's coronation. Self inflicted scars will be littered across his body, especially along his arms and __hands. Any sign of the Prince, please contact the local police or the royal family. _

Underneath that was a list of traits the young Prince had. Black hair, brown eyes, Five feet tall, skinny, the list went on. Either way, with this poster out, Hiro realized just how hard it was going to be to hid within the city.

"Woah." Go Go said, who was reading over his shoulder. "Self-inflicted scars? Prince Hiro is depressed?" Go Go was munching on some form of a granola bar.

"That would explain why he disappeared for five years." Wasabi said, looking inside the bag.

"And guess what?" Fred said. "The _King, __the _King of San Fransokyo is rumored to be out on the streets, looking for him. A lot of people say that he was out last night, but he and another Princess went out to go look in the forest."

Hiro froze, fear flooding in his veins. Tadashi was in the _forest? _And the Princess...that must be Princess Honey Lemon! Honey Lemon and Tadashi were in the forest, looking for him...

This couldn't be good. Tadashi was going to most defiantly find him if he didn't move...soon.

"Wow." Go Go said, shrugging. "King Tadashi must really love his brother."

Hiro tried not to let the pain of hope fill him. Did Tadashi really love him? Well, he was looking for him. But, still, why hadn't he said anything for five years if he truly loved him?

"Well, I don't know about you guys." Hiro said, taking a deep breath. "But, I've got to keep moving. I can't just stay here." _Please take the bait and move along. Please, do it, just do it._

"Jin is right." Wasabi said. "We've got to keep moving."

Fred scoffed. "What if we actually found the Prince of San Franskoyo? Do you know how cool that would be?"

_You already __have. Just throw a bucket of water of me and you'll find out soon enough. _Hiro blocked that thought of his mind. They still have no idea who he is. And soon, Tadashi would stop looking and give up, and this entire thing would blow over. Then he could live in peace, and _maybe, _just _maybe, _he would tell them he was the Prince. Several years later of course.

"Yeah, but what's the chance of that happening?" Go Go said. She handed Hiro the bag, and Hiro looked inside. The young Prince wasn't very hungry. He never was. He became anorexic these past few years, and he could get through the week with just bits of bread and some cheese. He never knew how grateful he was for how long he could survive without food until he lived on the streets. He didn't dare eat anything from out of the trash; that little piece of his life as Prince had stayed with him.

Hior shurgged at the contents in the bag: moldy apples, dejected slices of bread, and something green that looked like a head of cabbage, but Hiro couldn't tell. There was also bags that contained some form of mix of peanuts and granola, but that was out of the picture. Hiro was allergic to peanuts.

The young Prince tossed the bag back to Fred, who looked at Hiro in surprise. "You're not going to eat?"

Hiro shook his head. "Not hungry."

"We better get going." Go Go said, shaking Bayamx awake. The dog groggily looked up at his owners, and once he caught sight of the bag in Fred's hands, he wagged his tail and stood up. Fred tossed him a moldy apple that the dog took gratefully.

The four of them started packing up their stuff; yet, they didn't have much and Hiro didn't have anything. Go Go stomped on the fire and covered up the black sticks and leaves with other leaves and dirt.

Then, the four of them and Baymax left the campsite, off to the city of San Fransokyo.

* * *

Tadashi wanted nothing more than to find his little brother, lecture him for running away, and then cuddle the little one and nurse him back to physical and mental health. _First, you've got to find him. _

Tadashi was forced to return to the castle after it had become too dark to see anything. Yet, Tadashi was quickly back on his horse and headed to the forest at the first sight of dawn, Honey Lemon hot of his trail. The entire city was put on alert as the announcement of the Prince's disappearance was first mentioned. Everyone was searching for the Prince, yet Tadashi had the strange feeling that not as much was being done to find his brother. Abigail was riding the streets, searching every back ally, every store, every inch of the city for the Prince.

The new King and the Princess searched through the forest, looking for any sign of Hiro. They called his name, searched the ground for footprints, trying to find _anything _that was linked to the young Prince.

Honey Lemon rode beside him. Neither of them had changed clothes for the sake of time. Hoeny Lemon's messy braid bounced as her horse rode through the forest. "Where do you think he's gone?" She asked.

Tadahi shrugged sadly. "I have no idea. He could anywhere." Desperation was quickly setting in. He needed to find his little brother before he did something dangerous or stupid, or both. What if he already left the city? What if he was across the harbor to some other kingdom? What if-

"Hey, Tadashi." Honey Lemon's voice floated through Tadshi's thoughts, pulling him from his constant worrying. "Look."

Her horse walk over to a tree that had some form of green material in the branches. She pulled the material out of the tree and examined it. "Wasn't Hiro wearing a mint green vest at your coronation?"

Tadashi rode over to where Honey Lemon was. He slide off his horse, the Princess doing the same. He took the material from Honey Lemon and studied it. It was a mint green vest, yet all of the buttons were missing. There was a long tail at the back of the vest, and it still held Hiro's scent.

This was Hiro's vest.

"Oh my God." Tadshi said. What was Hiro's vest doing in a tree with all of it's buttons ripped off? Was he attacked my an animal? Was he kiddnapped and whoever it was ripped off his vest? What had happened?

"This is Hiro's." Tadashi said.

"Look!" Honey Lemon said, picking something off of the ground. It was a dark circle. "I think this is a button that belongs to the vest." She said. Tadashi examined the button. It was hard to say, but the button seemed to match the mint green vest.

"Keep looking." Tadashi said. He feared that if he walked further into the woods, he would find the dead body of his baby brother. He prepared himself for the worst as he walked deeper into the forest, his horse following in pursuit.

"Tadashi." Honey Lemon said, "I think I found Hiro's other glove." The Princess walked over to Tadashi and held out a small, mint green glove that was covered in dirt. Tadashi pulled the glove that he had wrenched off of Hiro's hand last night out from his pocket and matched it up with the one Honey Lemon found. "You're right."

Tadashi was starting to get extremely nervous. Why was he finding Hiro's clothes? Why were they ripped off of him in the first place? The king stepped in a nearby stream, when a black piece of fuzzy material caught his eye. He picked the shredded material up, and his face drained from color. This was _definitely _Hiro's. He remember the material that he grasped and ripped clearly in his mind.

"Oh, Hiro." Tadashi said. The theory that Hiro was dead was growing stronger and stronger in his mind. If Hiro died out here, Tadashi would never forgive himself. Hiro was his everything. And if Hiro died, then San Fransokyo would loose more than just their Prince. They would loose their King too.

"He has to be close." Honey Lemon said. Yet she didn't add, _dead or alive. _

The two kept looking around the area, shouting the boy's name. But, there was no resonse, and Tadashi was about to have a metal breakdown. What had happened to his baby brother? Where was he? He wanted nothing more than press the smaller male to his body and never let go. He missed that little smile and that fluffy head of hair. That was the real Hiro, not the depressed, skinny, boy covered in scars and always concealing his emotions.

Tadashi looked through the mud, looked in the trees, looked _everywhere _for any sign of his little brother. Suddenly, the sun reflected off of something in the mud. It was shinning so brightly, and different colors were shinning off of it.

Tadashi ran to the source of the shine and pulled out the shinny object. He couldn't tell what it was because it was covered in mud, so the King stuck it in the steam and washed some of the mud off of the object. Once Tadashi realized what it was, he sank to his knees.

No, this couldn't be happening. No, it just couldn't. Tadshi let tears fall as he held the shinny object that connected him to his brother. His body shook with sobs as he clutched the object to his chest. No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! No! And it was all his fault. If Hiro really was dead, then it was all of his fault. Honey Lemon wrapped her arms around the King, and gasped when she saw the object.

King Tadashi had found Prince Hiro's crown.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Thank you again for all the reviews, and I will try my best to write this week, but I'm in all honors classes and might be swamped with homework. But, I'll do my best!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next chapter. Thanks again, and please review!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please go away, depression.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Go Go, Wasabi, Fred and Hiro all made their way to the city. They took back alleys Hiro had never even knew existed. They searched through trash cans and dumpsters looking for food, while Baymax stood guard. Go Go had told Hiro that being mugged in the back alleys of San Fransokyo was as usual as the sun shinning. Hiro stayed close to the gang after hearing that.

Hiro had no idea how many homeless people lived in San Fransokyo. Every turn of the corner, there was a homeless person, begging for money or work. If Hiro wasn't disguised as a beggar himself, he would have probably given anybody and everybody money.

"Why doesn't Callaghan _do _anything about all of these homeless people?" Hiro asked Wasabi as they walked through an alleyway, clearing and searching through every trash can in sight.

"Because Callaghan doesn't want to spend any more money on the city then he has too." Wasabi said, sighing. "If he could just hand out food, or maybe created more jobs, then the amount of homeless people on these streets would be cut by 75%." Hiro furrowed his brow at the fact of that statement as he dug through a dumpster. He had grown used to the smell after searching through dumpsters and trash cans all morning.

"He's basically creating a monopoly." Go Go said, walking up next to Hiro and Wasabi with an empty bag.

"Oo! Monopoly! I love that game!" Fred said, scratching Baymax behind the ears. Go Go rolled her eyes and Wasabi slapped a hand to his face in disbelief. "No, you idiot." Go Go said, a hand on her hip. "We're not talking about the _board game. _Callaghan is buying all of the shops in the kingdom and then forcing all of the competitors out of business. Then, he makes all of the prices ridiculously high so that nobody can afford them. He makes money for himself, because there's always the upper class of San Fransokyo, but that's only a small portion of the population."

Wasabi nodded. "Yeah, the other 75% can't afford basic needs, like food and clothing."

"How come you didn't know that, Jin?" Go Go asked Hiro suspiciously, "I mean, haven't you been on the streets for several years now?"

_She's on to you! Think, think! What's a good excuse? _"Well, not on the streets of San Fransokyo. I travel from kingdom to kingdom." Hiro shrugged, and prayed that they bought his excuse. They all three nodded as Hiro let a breath of relief out.

"Yeah, but," Fred said, now going back to their original conversation, "now that King Tadashi is in power, doesn't that mean that Callaghan is out of the picture?"

"Well," Wasabi sighed, "It did. But, with the Prince missing, Callaghan can step up and be Tadashi's right hand man. He may not have as much power, but he still has enough to keep up with what he's doing."

_It's almost as if Callaghan purposely meant to make you unable to be Tadashi's right hand man. _Hiro thought. It would make sense. All he had to do was break Hiro, and he could keep up with the distruction of the city.

"I really hope they find the Prince soon." Go Go said, sadness in her eyes. "I don't know how much longer of this I can take."

"I know." Wasabi agreed.

"How'd you guys get like this?" Hiro asked. "Homeless?"

Wasabi shrugged. "I used to have an internship at San Fransokyo's Safety Facility. They decided that to protect the castle and the city from any harm, they'd use invisible lasers."

Hiro's eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's a great idea!"

A small small etched it's way across Wasabi's face. "Thank you. I came up with it."

Hiro smiled up at the older male. "Well, that's brilliant."

Wasabi shrugged, the smile gone from his face. "Callaghan shut the place down though. It was too much money to run. Instead, he just increased the military and the policing, which didn't do the city any good. " Wasabi shrugged, and went back to digging. "With no job, I had no source of income. I was forced to live on the streets."

Hiro's shoulder's slumped. What a horrible story. Here was a brilliant mind, living on the streets. All because of _Callaghan. _

"But," Wasabi contiued, "That was three years ago. I'm twenty-three now, and I've been hoping for King Tadashi to turn this place around."

"He will." Fred said, trying to reassure the group. "We just gotta find the Prince first."

Go Go scoffed. "Please, there are over a million people in the kingdom alone. How in the world are we going to find the Prince?"

Hiro looked down at his muddy boots. _You've already found him. _

"We better get going." Hiro said, looking up at the sun. "It's almost noon."

The group of four trudge through the streets, going no where in particular.

* * *

Tadashi was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

It didn't help that he found shredded up piece of his brother's clothes. It didn't help that he had no idea where is baby brother was. And it certainly didn't help that Tadashi had found Hiro's prince crown stuck in the mud.

Exactly twenty-four hours had passed, and Hiro was still no where to be found. Tadashi was on the verge of tears and wanted to rip his hair out. Where was his otouto? Was he hurt? Was he dead? These questions filled Tadashi's brain, every possible outcome of where is baby brother was made it's way into the king's mind.

The sun was setting, casting dark shadows over the busy city. His brother was somewhere out there. How was he holding up? Was he starving somewhere? Kidnapped? There were so many factors, so many things that could go wrong. But, Tadashi could feel it in his bones that his little brother hadn't left the city yet. But, knowing Hiro, he was going to eventually.

The king was back at the castle, at Princess Honey Lemon's request. She had forced him to rest and eat something. Her and Abigail were out there now, still looking for Hiro. They decided to take shifts, and Abigail gladly took the night shift. The young King was exhausted and starved from ridding around the city for so long. Yet, his leg bounced with anticipation, wanting nothing more than to get back on that horse and look for his baby brother.

"Please, my king." Callaghan said, sitting next to him at the dinning table. Dinner had arrived hours ago, but Tadashi was too upset to eat. He would eat when he had his little brother in his arms.

"My lord?" Callaghan's voice was quiet. His mentor had tried comforting him, prodding him to eat or drink, but Tadashi refused. "Perhaps, it would be better to stop the search for the prince, and wait until he is ready to come home?"

The kind glared at his mentor. "No. Prince Hiro is out there somewhere, and he will never come back as long as he thinks that nobody cares. That's why I have to go out there and find him, bring him back, and show him that _everyone_ cares."

"But," Callaghan said, shifting awkwardly in his seat, "For the time being, I will be your right hand man, correct?"

Tadashi gave his mentor a look of disbelief. "Callaghan, I'm not thinking about that right now. I'm thinking about Hiro." The king rose to his full height and strode out of the dinning table.

"But-"

"Enough, Callaghan." Tadashi said. "It doesn't matter. Why do you even want to be my right hand man? That's Hiro's place."

Callaghan followed after the king. "And if you haven't noticed, _Hiro _isn't here."

Tadashi glared at his mentor. He was treading on thin ice. "And who's fault is that, Callaghan?" Said man stepped away from the king. He bowed his head. "I am sorry, my king. I thought it was for the best. The prince begged me not to tell you anything that was going on because he didn't want to add anymore weight to your shoulders."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. That sounded like Hiro. But, he didn't want to hear anymore excuses from Callaghan. "Good night, Callaghan. Hopefully you'll think of a better excuse to Hiro's absence." Tadashi slammed his bedroom door in his mentors face.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, casting faint shadows on to the sleeping group. They had chosen a spot next to the local park. Together, they slept underneath the slides, yet Hiro could see through an opening the moon. He had been away from the castle for a day now.

And it was probably one of the best days of his life.

He was free to do whatever he wanted. Yeah, he barely had any food, and he was homeless, but he wasn't shut up in his room, cutting his skin, and wishing for death. Hiro was a completely different person. The boy that used to cut his skin and conceal his emotions was gone. He disappeared years ago. To Hiro's joy, he hadn't even thought about cutting the entire day. Yet, there was a constant remainder that the scars still adorned his skin: the dried mud that caked his body concealed the scars, and they itched like crazy. But, it was an improvement from his past situation.

Wasabi was snoring away, his head resting against a sleeping Bayamx. Go Go leaned against the dog as well, fast asleep. Fred was curled up next to Wasabi, his head inches from Wasabi's legs. Hiro was right across from Fred, yet his back was turned to the young boy. Hiro faced Go Go, listening to her breathing.

"Hey." Fred whispered. "You still awake?"

Hiro quietly turned away from Go Go and faced Fred. The ground was hard underneath Hiro, and with nothing to protect his skin except for his clothes, the tiny pieces of gravel dug into his exposed skin. Hiro nodded. "Yeah."

"Can't sleep?" Fred asked. Hiro shrugged. He was thinking about Tadashi, and how he was holding up. He was probably fine, celebrating the start of his kinghood.

"No. You?" Hiro asked. Fred shook his head. He gripped a comic book in his hand. He had been reading it, yet the sun had gone down long ago. He wondered why he still had it.

"What's with the comic book?" Hiro questioned, trying to read the title under the moon light. Fred laughed. "I love comic books." The smile faded from Fred's face. "They remind me of home."

Hiro studied his older friend. "What's your story?" Hiro asked, eyeing the young teen across from him. Fred had a sad smile on his face, as if he was remembering old memories from a happier time. Hiro wondered if he ever looked liked that.

"Well." Fred shifted his weight to a more comfortable position, "My parents were filthy rich."

Hiro's eyebrows shot up. "For real? Then what are you doing on the streets then?"

Fred gave Hiro a quiet laugh. "Callaghan shut them down. They posed a threat to the kingdom because they were so wealthy. When, really, we all know that they were competition. It's all about winning with that guy. He always has to be the wealthiest, the smartest, blah, blah, blah. He took all of their money away." Fred looked down at the ground, tears starting to form in his crystal blue eyes. "My parents left to go find work when I was sixteen. They said that they would come back for me when they found a job. But, that was three years ago. And I'm still on the streets."

Fred reached up to wiped his nose. "I'm still waiting though." He looked up at the moon, false hope in his eyes. Hiro's heart ached to help his friend. He wanted to tell him that he was prince, and that Callaghan would get what he deserved. But, Hiro knew he couldn't. He knew he was being selfish, but he just couldn't back there. He just couldn't.

"Maybe they will." Hiro said. "You never know." Fred shrugged, eyes never leaving the moon.

"Maybe."

* * *

Tadashi couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned in his large bed, getting the sheets tangled in his legs, only for the king to kick them off. He stared up at his ceiling, thinking about how many times he had done that before and wondered how Hiro was.

Hiro. Just thinking about the small boy made his heart ache. Every time he closed his eyes, Hiro's frightened face would appear. Tadashi hated how he had forced Hiro to reveal his deep secret in front of everyone. Not only was Hiro humiliated, but he was angry and afraid. Poor Hiro...stupid Tadashi!

Finally, Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. He needed to walk around and get his mind off of things. The young king stood up and existed his room. His bare feet walked down the hardwood hallways, passing rooms and rooms. He wanted to go up to the watch tower, and just look out over his city. That was the same place he and Hiro had talked. The memory of that night sent a chill down Tadshi's back. Hiro was practically spelling out his problems in front of the king, yet he was too stupid to see. Hiro had said that the days he was locked up in his room were far form over. That should have been a sign to Tadashi. _Something's wrong, you idiot!_

Suddenly, Tadashi passed a white door with blue patterning designs across the frame and a bronze lock on the door handle. This was the door to Hiro's room. The room where Hiro had locked himself away, cutting and falling deeper into depression.

Tadashi wasn't aware of the fact that he had grasped the door handle and was turning it.

The door, for once in the past five years, opened. Tadashi stepped into the room.

It was a pretty simple room. There was a small bed in the middle of the room, a full length mirror to the side, a desk along the wall, and a small dresser next to Hiro's desk. Everything was neat and tidy, and that was the first thing that sent an alarm bell off in his head. Hiro was not a neat and tidy person. Then again, what fourteen year old boy was? Someone had been in here. Maybe that explained the reason why the door was unlocked.

Tadashi made his way to Hiro's bed. The king dug his face into one of Hiro's pillows and inhaled. It smelled just like Hiro- sweet and fresh. Tadashi could spend eternity smelling Hiro's scent, it was so relaxing. Tadashi sat down on Hiro's bed. He looked at the small dresser that rested next to the desk. What would he find in there? Did he really want to know?

Yes, Tadashi decided, he did want to know. If Hiro, no _when _Hiro came home, Tadashi was going to need to know every detail of the problem that his little brother was facing. He needed to know _everything. _

Tadashi started at the top of the dresser. The top of it was practically bare, except for a small, blue comb that had a few strand of black hair that was most defiantly Hiro's. Tadashi gave a small chuckle when he saw a small robot on the dresser as well; Hiro's tenth birthday present from him. But that was such a long time ago. That was millions of years ago. So much had changed.

Tadashi opened up the first few drawers and shuffled through them, looking for anything that would explain Hiro's actions. All he found was underwear, knee high socks, pajamas, a few pairs of pants, and other loose garments. Tadashi knew that if he looked in Hiro's closet, that he would find his fancier clothes, but he wasn't looking for that.

The last drawer contained a few pairs of gloves. Most of them where white. Tadashi was extremely tempted to rip them up and throw them in the incinerator, but he controlled himself. Under the gloves, he caught sight of a small, burlap sack at the bottom of the drawer. Tadashi cautiously pulled the bag out of the drawer and dumped it's contents on the hard wood floor.

Tadashi wished he hadn't.

The young king gasped and scooted away as blades of all shapes and sizes fell out of the bag. Some of the blades looked liked they had belong to steak knives, while others looked as though they had been torn from pencil sharpeners. Some were long and jagged that made Tadashi wince, while others were small, yet had a sharp edge. Where did Hiro find all of these? _How _did Hiro get access to them in the first place? Yet, one thing was certain.

These were the blades that Hiro used to self-harm.

Tadashi thought he was going to be sick. No, this wasn't right. This couldn't be happening! Tadashi was Hiro's big brother, his protector, his best friend. Hiro was just a little kid, barely fourteen. He shouldn't own blades. He shouldn't be cutting himself. No, this was all wrong!

_My Hiro. _Tadashi thought miserably. The king gently put all of the blades back into the sack, being careful not to cut himself. Then, he threw the bag on to Hiro's bed. He was planning on destroying the blades as soon as he possibly could.

Tadashi also gathered up the several pairs of white gloves and shoved them in the sack as well. Hiro wouldn't be needing those. King Tadashi was going to make sure any feeling of depression the young Prince had, he would not find escape in blades and cover his tracks with gloves. No, Hiro would talk to Tadashi. They would work it out, together.

Tadashi then started going through Hiro's desk. The young king knew what he was doing was wrong, and if his little brother was here, he would be furious that Tadashi was going through his stuff, but at the moment, Tadashi didn't care.

Everything in Hiro's desk seemed pretty normal. Pencils, spare parts for robots, a writing pad, erasers, pens, tools, the works. Tadashi was absolutely amazed by the robots that adorned the shelves above Hiro's desk. Not only were they amazing, but they were absolutely correct and successful. How did his little brother do this?

Tadashi then approached a drawer at the bottom of the desk. He pulled the drawer out and looked through it. Staples, tape, more pens, a screwdriver, and...a journal?

Tadashi's brow furrowed as he pulled the sleek, leather journal out of the drawer. The book seemed familiar. The king opened up the cover, and a crumpled up note fell out. Tadashi caught it and read the words written on the paper.

To Hiro,

You have lots of great ideas! Here is a place to keep track of all of them! Remember...no idea is a bad idea! Every invention needs to start somewhere! NEVER stop inventing!

Love,

Tadashi

He smiled at the memory. This was the journal he had given to Hiro for his tenth birthday, along with the robot. He remembered writing this note, so excited to give Hiro the journal, except disappointed because he couldn't do it in person.

_Hiro probably has some cool invention ideas in here. _Tadashi thought, his eyes wondering to the first page. It was dated back to a year after Hiro's tenth birthday.

_Nobody hates me more than I hate myself. _

Tadashi's mouth feel open. He read the sentence again. And again. And again. _This wasn't right, no. Hiro hates himself? What would make him think that? He used to be so happy as a little kid. What made him this way? _Tadashi kept reading.

_I don't know what to do. I miss him everyday, but a part of me knows, that he doesn't miss me. _

He knew that Hiro was talking about him. Why would he think that his own brother didn't miss him? Tadashi felt something blossom in his chest. It was a strong urge, more powerful than anything he'd ever felt before. It was a mix of pain and...protection. He wanted to protect his baby brother. And the fact that the littlest Prince felt as if the one person who adores him most hated him was beyond painful.

_He rejected me, and the pain of rejection stings like a bee sting. And it won't go away._

Tadashi's heart clenched. He was talking about the time he had yelled at Hiro to leave him alone. When he had ignored his little brother for his studies. This is where it had all started. It was all Tadashi's fault.

_I keep thinking, if I distract myself with a project, I'll ignore the pain. But, nothing's working. Not the pain of starvation or the pain of a blade sliding across my skin. Nothing._

Tadashi winced. Hiro was using the pain of hunger to get him to ignore the pain his own brother caused him? That explained why Hiro was such a skinny little thing. Hiro must have started cutting when he was around eleven. _He's still a baby. _Tadashi thought. _He's a little boy dealing with something he shouldn't even know about until he was sixteen. _

Tadashi kept reading, except with every journal entree, Hiro's life got sadder, and Tadashi got madder. Hiro wrote about cutting in new places, new knives he was able to sneak out with, and yet the thing that always stayed the same was the pain that caused Hiro to do it all. The pain of rejection, loneliness, the pain of never being good enough for his older brother.

Tadashi thought he was going to dissolve in a puddle of agony any minute now. And things only got worse.

_Callaghan keeps telling me to conceal my __emotions. He says that I can't tell Tadashi because he's going to already have enough responsibilities, and he doesn't need a worthless thing like me to add to the pile. _

Tadashi was going to be sick. His hands shook as he clenched the journal, and his jaw was clenched.

To say Tadashi was mad was an understatement.

Callaghan told him that? That he was a 'worthless thing'? Was that why Hiro was always locked up?

Yes. Callaghan filled his head up with lies and unwanted images. Callaghan was the main reason Hiro lived in fear and was locked away. And what the hell did 'conceal, don't feel' mean? Callaghan was telling Hiro to not feel his emotions and keep them hidden? Tadashi read on, rage quickly filling his veins.

_He slapped me, and beat me to a pulp! I screamed and screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me. Why wouldn't he listen to me? I feel like I'm just dust in the wind. I just need someone. I need someone to help me. Don't I deserve that? I haven't done anything wrong. I don't understand why Callaghan beats me unit I can't walk for two days. What have I done? What did I do? I just want Tadashi. I just want him._

_But, I can't, and that is the greatest pain of all. _

"WHAT?" Tadashi yelled. He was seeing red. He couldn't think straight. Fury rose in his veins and clouded his mind. He grasped the book in his hands and pain exploded in his chest. He wanted his baby brother _now_. He wanted to hold him and shower him with love. He wanted to kiss him and run his fingers through is hair and reassure him that Tadashi was here, and he always would be here. He wanted his little one by his side right this instant. He couldn't thing straight, and the anger was filling up every inch of the king. Except a few things were certain:

Callaghan had been abusing Hiro.

Callaghan was the one who locked Hiro up.

Callaghan was making his depression worse.

Callaghan was tearing his baby brother down, and there was nothing his poor otouto could do about it.

The door to Hiro's room burst open, and Aunt Cass came running in, her blue nightgown creased and wrapped around her legs. "Tadashi?" She said frantically. "What's wrong?"

Tadashi was so furious he could talk.

Honey Lemon than came running in, her light pink pajamas just as creased and twisted as Tadashi's Aunt. They both had shot out of bed. Honey's glasses were a skewed, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"King Tadashi? What happened?"

Tadashi swallowed as the young Princess knelt next to him. Aunt Cass placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Callaghan," Tadashi croaked, "Callaghan has been abusing Hiro."

Aunt Cass mouth hung open, but her eyes were full of confusion. "What? Why would...no that's...but.."

"You're mentor?" Honey Lemon asked. All Tadashi could do was nod.

"What's going on in here?" Abigail's voice flooded into the room, her father right beside her. Abigail had just gotten off her shift, probably. At the sight of his mentor, Tadashi's blood boiled even more.

How did he live with himself? Abusing a small boy, and then smiling as if nothing was happening? Why would he do such a thing?

Abigail's blue eyes wondered to the book in Tadashi's hand. "What is that?"

Callaghan pushed his way past his daughter. "King Tadashi, what are you doing in Hiro's room?" He rung his hands together, eying the book. His voice had a hint of panic in it, yet his eyes were drowning in the feeling. _He thinks we've found something. _Tadashi thought. _He's right._

"This, Abigail," Tadashi said through clenched teeth, "Is Prince Hiro's _journal._"

Fear splashed its way across Callaghan's face. "Dammit!" He said, pounding his fist on the dresser, "I _knew _he had a journal! I just-"

"Couldn't find it?" Tadashi finished his sentence. "You went into Hiro's room and tried to cover up your tracks?"

"My lord." Callaghan said, his voice shaking, "Whatever you think I did to the Prince, you are mistaken."

"Oh, am I?" Tadashi spat at his mentor. "Then why would Hiro write about you abusing him and telling him to, and I quote, 'conceal, don't feel'?"

Abigail let her mouth hang open. "What?" She asked her voice in surprise. "Father, is this true?"

"That's not true!" Callaghan yelled. "You have no proof that what that boy wrote in that journal is real!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Tadashi turned to give his mentor a glare. "Are you calling my brother a liar?"

Callaghan put his hands in front of him as a calming gesture, yet he was starting to panic. "King Tadashi, I was only doing what I thought was best. I-"

"You do realize that it is against the law to harm any member of the royal family, correct?" The king narrowed his eyes at the older male, as if he was a lion taking down his prey. "And it is punishable by a life time in prison?"

Callaghan's eyes widened, but before he could say anymore, Aunt Cass spoke. "Hold on, before we send anyone to prison, can we identify the proof we have that makes Callaghan guilty?"

Without looking at his Aunt, Tadashi tossed Hiro's journal in her direction. She caught the book and started looking through the pages, Honey Lemon reading over her shoulder.

"My king," Callaghan pleaded, "What I did was right. Prince Hiro needed to be prepared to be your right hand man. Discipline is huge factor into running a successful kingdom."

Tadashi stared at his mentor is disbelief. "So, is that why you did this to Hiro? So you could take his place as my right hand man?" Tadashi curled his hands into fists.

"No, no," Callaghan said, but the young king couldn't hold the anger in anymore.

Tadshi's blood boiled at the sight of the man that had caused his little brother so much pain. "_You._" Tadshi said with so much acid in his voice everyone in the room flinched.

"You hurt Hiro. You beat him until he couldn't walk. He made him think he was worthless!" Tadashi shouted, getting closer to his mentor, "You made him afraid to live! You're the reason he's been like this for the past few years!" Tadashi's temper was billowing over, and he didn't care about controlling it.

"Callaghan." Aunt Cass said, disbelief written across her face as he clutched Hiro's journal to her chest. "Why would you do something like this?"

Callaghan's features hardened, and he pointed a finger at the journal. "You actually thought I was going to let a scrawny, weak little boy that couldn't even control his own emotions take my rightful place? I have everything where I want it. The economy, the money, everything just as I need it to be. And I wasn't going let a _child _get in the way of sixteen years worth of progress!" He shouted. The room fell into shocked silence.

"Why did you do this to Hiro." Tadashi whispered, "And not me."

Callaghan's crystal blue eyes bore into Tadashi's warm, brown ones. "Because it would be easier to break him than it would be to break you. You were everything to that boy, and all I had to do was distract you." Callaghan's lips contorted into a cruel smile. "You may point the finger at me, but you are just as at fault for Hiro's actions as much as I am."

Tadashi's entire body was shaking in anger, and also in shame. Shame, because the words Callaghan said were true. Tadashi had abandoned his brother, left him, rejected him, and broken him. Callaghan was just the one who broke the pieces into small fractions.

"I can't believe you." Tadashi shook his head in disbelief.

"Father." Abigail said, staring up at the man. "I...no..."

"Call the guards." Tadashi ordered to Abigail. "Take him to the dungeon. I'll deal with him later."

Honey Lemon walked over to Tadashi and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. He turned to her, his spirt fed with a boost of energy at the new information.

"I have a baby brother to find."

* * *

**I'm sorry about how crappy this chapter is. I don't think I did a good job on Callaghan trying to defend his case, but atleast Callaghan has been discovered! The idea of how Tadashi was going to find the journal was given to me by another reviewer, but I do not remember his/her name. Just know, it was not my idea. I was going to have Tadshi find the journal after he found Hiro, but, I like this way better.**

**Thank you for over 200 reviews!**

**Anyways, thanks again and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait, I'm just super busy. Anyways, thank you ****all for the reviews and the lovely comments! The plot is moving along nicely, and this chapter is important in character development and the plot! **

**Well, here we are.**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The smell of cooking meat filled the air as Hiro stirred from his much needed sleep. When he was locked up in his room, he was lucky if he even got three hours of sleep a night. Dark memories and disturbing thoughts kept him up and haunted his dreams, making him afraid to sleep.

When he slowly opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of Go Go sitting beside a small fire, prodding it with a stick. There was raw meat slung over the fire, sizzling. It made Hiro's mouth water. Wasabi sat across from her, munching on a granola bar. Fred was still asleep, his head now resting on Baymax's fluffy stomach. Hiro had moved during the night, now curled up in a ball next to the fluffy dog.

The young Prince stretched from his sleeping position. Once when Go Go saw the boy stir, she smiled at him and laughed lightly. "He's awake." She said, as Hiro crawled over to the fire and peeked at what kind of meat was currently cooking.

"It's bacon." Wasabi said, confirming the mystery meat. "How did you get it?" Hiro asked, sitting next to Go Go. The older male shrugged. "We bought it from the butcher. If you get there early enough, he'll give you scraps of meat for half the cost."

"Yeah." Go Go said, "but we're running low on money. Let's try to save as much as we can."

Hiro nodded. "So," He asked, "Where to today?"

Go Go stabbed at the now cooked meat and cut it up into fives. She gave Wasabi and Hiro a slab, and then cut one for herself. She saved the rest for Baymax and Fred.

"Let's go to the other side of the city." Go Go suggested. "I'm pretty sure we can find some full trashcans over there."

Wasabi shrugged. "I don't know, Go Go. I mean, we're in the richer part of San Fransokyo. The farther away you get from the castle, the poorer things get."

Go Go shrugged. "True. But, it's worth a shot."

The trio munched on the meat silently. Fred then made a groaning sound and sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then made his way over to the group. "Is that," Fred sniffed the air, "bacon?"

"At half the cost," Hiro said, now handing Fred a slab of the meat. The teen devoured it in seconds. Hiro then threw to Baymax, now wide awake, a slab too, which the dog gratefully accepted.

"So." Wasabi said, looking up at the sun, "I'd say it's about seven? The train leaves around seven forty-five, eight, so we better get going."

"Where to?" Fred asked, wiping his hands on his pants after he finish the meat.

"Other side." Go Go answered, motioning her head into the other direction.

Fred nodded. "So, Jin, have you ever been to the other side of San Fransokyo?"

_No, not __really. _Hiro thought. Because of security reasons, the royal family was never allowed to leave the castle without supervision. And mostly, everything they needed or wanted was in the castle. For once in Hiro's life, he was in someplace other than the castle's boundaries.

Hiro decided to go with the truth. "Uh, no, I haven't actually."

"It's not much." Wasabi said shrugging. Hiro nodded as Baymax laid down and placed his head in Hiro's lap. The young Prince smiled and scratched the affectionate dog under it's chin.

"Looks like Baymax likes you." Go Go said, eyeing the prince and the dog. "Then again, Baymax likes everybody."

"We should probably get going." Wasabi said, "We've got a train to catch."

The small group packed up and headed out of the park. The city was busy and loud, noises of cars and voices and music and everything a city could possibly have filled Hiro's ears. They walked towards a train station, if that's what you can call it. It was more of just an overhang, like at gas stations. There were machines that disposed tickets, that many people dressed in business suits crowded around.

"So.." Hiro said, eyeing the line for the tickets. There was no way they could afford a train ticket if they could barely afford scraps of meat. What were they going to do?

"They won't let us on without tickets." Hiro mumbled, yet he followed his group as they stood in line to board the train.

"Ok." Go Go bent down and whispered in Hiro's ear, "Have you ever done this before?"

Hiro looked at her. _Ride a train? Well, no, but how hard could it be? _Hiro shook his head. The girl smiled and said, "Just do what we do."

A loud _ding! _sound came from Hiro's left as a sleek, grey and blue train came to a stop for passengers to board. The doors opened and passengers walked in, holding their tickets for a nicely dressed women who stood at the edge of the entrance. Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred didn't move. _Why weren't they getting on the train? _

The instant the doors to the train closed, Go Go bolted towards the train at the speed of lighting, Baymax hot on her heels. She hefted the dog up over the railing that occupied the outside of the train. The space between the railing and the wall of the train was big enough for Baymax, but not for a person. Suddenly, the train started to move.

"C'mon! Let's go!" She yelled as she ran to catch up with the train. Fred and Wasabi started running along with her, Baymax barking in encouragement. Hiro's legs started running after his friends, dashing beside the train. Go Go grabbed the metal railing and hefted herself up. She extended her hand to Fred who was right behind her. He grabbed on to it and grasped the metal bar. Fred motioned for Wasabi to follow. The larger male jumped to the moving train and landed with his armpits underneath the metal. He groaned, but eventually got his footing and was stable.

Hiro was the only one left. He was running faster and faster as his legs got used to running, but the station's side walk was coming to a close. If he didn't jump soon, then he would be separated form the group or run of the elevated tracks, falling to his death.

"Come on, Jin!" Fred yelled. Twenty feet away from the cut off. Wasabi outstretched his hand, but he was just out of reach. Hiro pushed his legs even farther. _Just a little bit farther. _

Go Go started moving across the rails to Hiro's direction. She dipped and stretched so far, that the only thing keeping her on the train was one hand and one foot firmly planted on the metal railing. The end of the sidewalk was only a few feet away, and it was all or nothing.

Hiro leaped and grabbed onto Go Go hand. She grasped his small hand firmly, and Wasabi placed a large hand on the small of his back, help hefting him up. Hiro looked over his shoulder just as the train passed the cut off of the sidewalk.

If Hiro let go of the rail, he would plumit to his death.

With a firm grasp on the rail, he looked down. They were at least fifty feet up in the air, highways and streets and smaller buildings beneath them. The train shot like a bullet as it weeded through the city. Hiro let out a small laugh.

He wasn't going to fall. He wasn't going to die. He was riding on the outside of a train and he felt so, so, _free. _

The wind blew through his already messy hair, and his clothes waved in the wind. Fred let out a _whoop! _And pumped his fist in the air as the city zoomed beneath them. Go Go smiled, and let go of the railing with one hand. She slapped Hiro on the shoulder. "Good job!" She yelled over the roaring wind.

The young prince smiled. He then slowly let his right hand slip off the railing. He outstretched his hand and felt the wind blow between his fingers. It was as if he was flying.

"YEAH!" Hiro screamed as he let his foot slide off the railing as well. He closed his eyes and imagined he was a bird, flying at top speed through the wind, going anywhere he wanted, not having a care in the world...

Wasabi even smiled, even though he refused to look down. He had a serious fear of heights, yet he seemed to be enjoying the wind through his hair.

Even Baymax was enjoying the ride, his pink tongue lounging outside of his mouth, barking at the passing cars below. His white fur was blowing in the wind, and he seemed to be having a great time.

"Whoa!" Hiro said, quickly putting his hand and foot back on the railing, because all too soon they were plunged into immediate darkness. The tunnel smelled musty, yet the wind that blew through it mixed up the smells. The wind wasn't as severe, yet the sound of the train zooming by echoed through out the tight space. Hiro couldn't see anything, all he could hear was the echoing sounds in the tunnel.

Just as quickly as the train had plunged into the tunnel, light was once again shed. Hiro looked down past the tracks and saw the San Franskoyo bay. The bridge loomed over the dark waters, and a small memory popped in his head. The memory of his childhood, thinking the sky was awake because of the lights that came off of that bridge, asking Tadshi to come play with him...

No. He wasn't going back. He was completely free, living with people who accepted him and liked him. He had a family now, a family that wanted him around.

_It's a long way down. _Hiro thought, looking down at the bay. Boats and trading ships occupied the coasts, while ships from other kingdoms were docked at the San Fransokyo's trading posts. _Those are the boats of the visiting kingdoms. _Hiro thought. _Why are they still in the city? Shouldn't they have left by now? _Hiro didn't ponder at the question for long. Probably staying for another party for Tadashi. It definitely had nothing to do with Hiro.

The young Prince looked out past the bay. It was quite beautiful. Mountains loomed across the bay, and the smell of the mixture of fresh and salt water filled Hiro's nostrils. If he were to let go, he would definitely die.

Soon, the train passed the bay and the bridge and headed deeper into the city.

"We're almost there." Go Go yelled. Hiro nodded as the train started to slow down. Yet, they were about a mile away from the train station. The train was now level with the ground, yet it was still traveling at a high speed.

"Jump!" Fred yelled, excitement laced with craziness in his voice. He let go of the railing and curled up into a ball as he rolled into the asphalt.

Go Go jumped and rolled at the same time as Wasabi. Even Baymax jumped over the railing, yet didn't have to cur up into a ball. He landed right on his feet, that happy attitude still etched across the dog's face. _I can't believe this. _Hiro thought, yet he forced his hands to let go of the railing ad he pushed himself off the train. He curled up into a little ball and braced for impact. The hard concrete slammed into his shoulder, and Hiro winced. He rolled and soon his world stopped spinning.

The young Prince looked up to see the train he was once on zooming by. His shoulder ached and would probably bruise, he had just rode on the outside of a train, and he had just done something illegal. Train jumping.

Yet, Hiro didn't bother to care.

_This is what it's like to be free. _

* * *

Tadashi's head was spinning.

He couldn't believe that the very man that he had trusted ad respected was the reason his little brother was just a depressed, suicidal, and anxiety mess. How could he do that? Lie to the family? Cause such a little boy so much pain? How did he live with himself?

All of those years wondering where his baby brother was, and why the door was always closed and why Hiro never came out of his room was finally explained.

Tadshi didn't even want to think about what life was like for his baby brother, wanting to open the door, being scared to live, and having no where to go. He was trapped in his own room, with a mercifulness man and nothing to protect himself with. He must have been so scared and hopeless.

How many times had he cut? How many times had his precious, baby brother ever thought about suicide? How many nights did he go without sleeping because of nightmares? How many times did the small child ever look at the back of the door and wonder what it be like if it were open?

Tadashi didn't want to know the answer. He just wanted Hiro's life to get better, and show the prince that he was loved and cared for and missed.

First, Tadashi had to find him first.

Honey Lemon, Abigail, and him sat around the large, dark oak, dinning table. Abigail's face was in her hands, and Honey Lemon was looking at her with pity etched across her face.

"I'm so sorry." Abigail said. "I know that doesn't even make you feel even the slightest bit better, but I need to say it. I had no idea that-"

"Abigail." Tadshi interrupted. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You are not your father."

"Yeah, Abigail." Honey Lemon said, "How were you suppose to know your father was abusing a helpless, little boy for power?" The young princess then thought of what just came out of her mouth and winced. "I didn't mean it like that, I just, what I'm trying to say is that it's not your fault."

"I just feel so horrible." The brunette looked up at the king, tears in her eyes. "He used to be such a good man."

"Power can change a person, no matter who you are." Honey Lemon said, nodding sadly, "As long as you don't make you're father's mistakes, you'll be alright."

"I just don't want to believe it." Abigial shook her head. "Prince Hiro was such a cheerful little boy. Why would my father try to break him?"

"Power, Abigail." Tadashi said. "But, it's going to alright. We just have to find Hiro, and then we can fix this mistake."

Abigail wiped the tears from her face and tightened her jaw. "Alright." She said, "Let's do it.

* * *

"How are we going to find him?" Honey Lemon said, "Looking through the streets didn't work. There's millions of people in the kingdom, and he could be disguised as a civilian."

"There has to be a way we can narrow it down." Abigail said. Tadshi scratched the back of his head. "How? Hiro could be anybody. The only way to know if it was truly Hiro is to do a DNA scan or inspect every person of San Fransokyo, or hunt down every-"

"That's it." Abigail said, rising from her position. She looked at Tadashi with wide eyes. "You can hunt him down. Literally."

"Um." Honey Lemon said, looking uneasy, "How exactly?"

A small smile played on Abigail's lips. "Tracker dogs. We have a few when my father and the older king used to go hunting. We just need something with Hiro's scent, let the hunting dog's get a good whiff, and then let the dogs loose in the kingdom. They'll find him."

Honey Lemon's eyes widen. "Brilliant, Abigail!" Tadshi smiled. It would work. Hiro's scent was strong. Even a human could notice it. And the hunting dogs the kingdom owned were top of the line and professionally trained.

"Great." Abigail said, "We just need something of Hiro's that has a really strong scent of his, and we're good to go."

The young king thought for a moment, before fiddling with one of his back pockets. Tadashi pulled out the mint glove that he torn off of his brother's small hand the night of his coronation. "How about this?" He said, handing Abigail the glove.

Abigail smiled, grabbing the garment. "This is perfect. One sniff, and they'll find Hiro in no time."

Taashi smiled. Finally, he was getting his little brother back.

And there wouldn't be any delays this time.

* * *

**So...how is it? I don't think I did very good, but ****at least now Tadashi is closer to finding Hiro.**

**Anyways, halfway through writing this chapter a picture from hell decided to fall from the top of my desk and the frame came loose, along with the glass. The glass shattered all over me...and all over my computer screen, scratching my FRICKIN' BRAND NEW MAC BOOK AIR. LIKE ARE YOU KIDDING ME? And it's $500 to get the screen replaced and ain't nobody got the money for dat. Plus, if I get it replaced, it'll take three days. Ain't nobody got time for dat.**

**As always, thanks again, and please review!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! **

**Just a little heads up, I am planning for Tadashi and Hiro to reunite in the next three to four chapters. Before they reunite, some things have got to go down first...**

**But, the wait will be worth it! **

**Thank you again to everyone who supports this story, and if you are an artist, PLEASE DRAW ME SOME FANART OF THIS STORY. **

**I love fan art. It's your interpretation of my story and it makes me happy.**

**I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors, because I am only 15. I am not a perfect. **

**Well, here we go!**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Nothing." Go Go sighed tiredly as she climbed out of a dumpster. "This place has been picked clean. We better keep moving." With Baymax in the lead, the four of them made their way down a dark alley. The sun had gone down long ago, and the only form of light was from old street lamps and dimmed down signs from old and out of business shops.

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked. "We are almost out of money."

Wasabi sighed tiredly. "We'll think of something. We always do."

"How do you guys usually get money?" Hiro asked, looking up at Go Go. The young girl shrugged. "Doing odd jobs, pick pockets, sometimes rob a few people when they're sleeping. But, we rarely do that." Go Go said reassuringly at the look on Hiro's face. "Most of the time we find everything we need to survive in a dumpster."

Hiro nodded, looking down at his dirt covered boots. It was horrible how they had to survive through scraps. These were innocent people with brilliant minds that were forced to become criminals in order to survive. What had San Fransokyo come to?

"Look, we'll figure something out, ok?" Wasabi said to the group. "We've run out of money before. This isn't anything new." The group nodded, turning their attention to another dumpster.

Wasabi hefted Hiro into the dumpster. The young prince trudged through the metal container, the smell no longer bothering him. It was just about empty, except for one trash bag at the bottom.

Hiro pulled it open. A box of half-eaten Cheez-Its, a couple of half-eaten ham sandwiches wrapped in old foil, and a dented can of soup.

"Anything good?" Fred's voice asked over the metal wall.

"As good as it's going to get." Hiro called. He handed the food over to Wasabi. "Good enough." Go Go said. "We better get out of here. This place gets pretty shady after nine."

"Alright." Hiro said, grabbing onto Wasabi as the larger male hulled the smaller one out of the dumpster. Hiro was placed on his feet and smiled when he already saw Fred ripping into one of the sandwiches.

"Yo, slow down. You're going to get serious indigestion if you eat at that speed." Wasabi said, eyeing Fred as he ate the sandwich at record breaking speed.

"Give me a break!" Fred said, "We didn't eat lunch today!"

"Save some for the rest of us." Go Go called back as the group once again started walking out of the alley. Hiro heard chewing and knew that Fred had given Baymax some of the sandwich.

Suddenly, loud clashing noises were heard down the alley. The group froze and turned to the direction of the noise. Shouting and laughter could be heard, along with a few swear words and cheering.

"What's that?" Hiro asked, walking closer to the source of noise.

Go Go slowly followed Hiro. "Not sure. Let's go check it out."

The girl and the prince started walking when Wasabi called out, "I don't know guys. It's pretty late and we're in the bad parts of the Kingdom."

"What, you scared?" Fred teased as he joined Hiro and Go Go. "We've handled worse."

The group of young individuals started walking down the alley and was met with the sight of people of all ages, surrounding a small circle. They held money in their hands, while the sound of metal on metal could be heard.

"What is it?" Hiro whispered, standing on the tip of his toes to see over the crowd.

"Bot fights." Go Go said, shrugging. "It's illegal in San Fransokyo to bet on them," she gestured to the wad of cash in everybody's hand, "but we do it anyway."

Hiro pushed his way through the crowd. Wasabi hissed, _"Jin." _But, Hiro left the group to get a better look. He was so intrigued when it came to robotics. Him and Tadashi would always build robots when they were younger, and they would always come out amazing and fully operable. Even after Hiro's pain and torment had started, he still kept building, still kept inventing.

Two bots were fighting in a red, concrete circle. People were cheering as two people sat on opposite sides, controllers in their hands. There was a girl with pink pigtails with a mean looking bot, and then a man that looked around 500 pounds in a yellow jump suit on the other end. The bigger bot grabbed hold of the other and spun it around the circle. The girl's bot landed with a hard _thud_, yet lasers shot out of the girl's bot, but the bigger bot reflected it. Then, the bot that belong to the obese man grabbed hold of the other and sliced through it with a fist made from a chainsaw.

"Whoa." Hiro said. It was amazing. Testing your skills to the max, who has the better and stronger bot, the rush of adrenaline...It was addicting. Hiro could already imagine his bot: Small, so others would underestimate it, but magnetic bearings would make it unstoppable that even the chainsaw hand couldn't defeat it...

Wait? _His _bot? Was he really considering doing this?

_Why not? _A voice said, _you've got the brains. _

Hiro couldn't stop as he watched fight after fight, yet the large man, named Yama, won every time. Hiro smirked. _I could take him. _

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "C'mon, Jin." Go Go said. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait," Hiro said, an idea springing to mind. "Exactly how much money do we have left?"

Go Go shrugged and pulled something out of her pocket. The green lump was small, but it would have to do. "Uh, about twenty bucks. But, we have to save it since everything is so expensive."

The black haired girl eyed the prince suspiciously. "Why?"

"I think I found a way to solve our money problem." The youngest prince turned back to the bot fight. Another competitor had just had it's head ripped off, wires spilling out of the robot.

"Forever."

* * *

"King Tadashi?"

Tadashi turned away from his position at the window at the call of his name. He was watching the sun rise over the city, it's pink fingers reaching out to _his _city. His little brother was somewhere in the kingdom. He felt the sun Tadashi was watching. He was close.

After two days without food or sleep, Tadashi finally broke down after a full meal and seven hours of sleep. He was fed, well-rested, and ready to find his little brother.

"Yes, Abigail?" The brunette opened the door even further. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her white riding suit matched her horse. "The hounds are ready. Do you have the glove?"

Tadashi nodded as he reached for the soft fabric in his pocket. He retrieved the glove that used to belong to Hiro's delicate hand, that covered up scars and a dirty secret that was tearing the royal family apart.

"Great." Abigail said, "Let's go."

The two headed to the large, red barn outside of the castle. It was a beautiful barn that kept most of the farm animals. The royal family favorited fresh meat and dairy products. They had a farm on the boundaries of the castle, and a large pasture for the horses.

About seven or eight dogs were lying down in the barn with red leashes strapped around their torsos when the king entered.

"Ok." Abigail said, explaining, "This one here is Marcus," She petted a brown dog, "He's mine. We'll be holding onto the dog's leashes as they search, just in case Hiro recognizes the dogs and tries to run. Tadashi, you'll have Black Shadow." A sleek, black dog perked up at the sound of his name. Tadashi nodded and grabbed hold of the leash.

"Honey Lemon," Abigail said, the young princess that had just entered smiled, "You'll have Peach. She's one of the best."

"Thank you." The Princess said, gratefully grabbing hold of the leash and petting the white dog's head. Abigail explained the other dogs as well, but all Tadashi could think of was his baby brother, who was still, _still _out there.

"King." Abigail said, "The glove."

Tadashi nodded and bent down. He let Black Shadow take a deep sniff of Hiro's scent, and then passed the glove to the other dogs as well. Once they had all taken a strong whiff of Hiro's scent, they bowed their heads, awaiting their challenges.

"They're fast." Abigail said ith a smirk, "So hold on."

The brunette gave a high pitch whistle and the dogs jolted forward, onward with the search of the lost prince. Tadashi, Abigial, and Hoeny Lemon were practically dragged as the dog's took off into the kingdom, hot on Hiro's trail.

"With luck, we'll have Hiro home for dinner." Abigail called over to the king, smiling.

Tadashi wished with all his might that her statement would be true.

* * *

**I know, it's short, don't murder me. **

**I just needed this to happen, and I couldn't think of anything else to add. All well, better than nothing right? **

**My week is not going so well, and if yours is't either, here's a chapter. Thank you all for the support! Please review!**

**_P.S. My email account is .fangirling . If you have any fan art, please email it to me!_**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I appreciate all of the support! I apologize for the long wait, and I really am sorry about all of the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm only 15.**

**Anyways, the reunion of Tadashi and Hiro is really close! Closer than you think...**

**And here is chapter 11!**

**(P.S. If I use any of your ideas, please go ahead and claim them in the reviews. I can't keep track of ALL my thoughts.)**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The moon was shinning exceptionally bright that night as Hiro and the group found shelter in an abandoned building. It was an old warehouse used to store furniture, and the group was able to fit together two large couches. They were old and musty and looked liked they were made in the 1920's, but they were better than the cold, concrete floor.

Wasabi and Fred snored loudly, Baymax fast asleep at their feet. Their faces were completely relaxed as they were deep into much needed sleep. Hiro was awake though. All he kept looking at was the full moon that could clearly be seen through a hole in the ceiling. The young prince sat with his back to the couch, looking up at the moon. He found himself thinking about his brother. He wondered what he was doing now.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Go Go's voice made the boy jumped. The larger girl sat next to him, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah." Hiro sighed, looking over at Go Go.

"The moon always reminds me of my family for some reason." She squinted up at the midnight light.

"You never talk about your life before you lived on the streets." Hiro said, lightly nudging her with his elbow.

Go Go shrugged. "I had a mother and a father and Baymax."

"Baymax is _your _dog?" I asked, surprise.

"Well, now he is." Go Go laughed. "Fred and I stole him from the local pound. They still have no idea." She smirked, but soon it faded.

"My father walked out on us when I was two, leaving my mom to raise me. She became a drug addict after my father left. Finally, I just got sick of all the abuse and I left." Go Go shrugged. "My mom is dead now, and my dad is god knows where."

"How do you know she's dead?" Hiro blurted out. His face quickly turned to a red shade. _Well, that was rude._

"A few months after leaving," Go Go said, looking down at the ground, "I came back to our old house. It had a 'for sale' sign out in the front, and when I asked my neighbors what happened...they told me." Go Go shrugged. "Drug overdose. She was an idiot."

"I'm sorry." I said. Go Go looked up at me and lifted one shoulder. "Don't be. To be honest, my life is better with you guys then it ever was with her." Go Go moved her head in Fred's and Wasabi's snoring direction. "It's not much of a life, but it's better than nothing." Go Go stretched out on a nearby couch and curled up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jin. Try not to stay up too late."

Hiro smiled and said his good night. He went back to starring up at the moon, his thoughts wondering to his brother. He wondered what was going on in the castle. All well, Hiro shrugged. He liked his life, with his family of Wasabi, Go Go, Fred, and Baymax. He liked his family and the freedom it came with.

Yet, just as he did when he was nine, his heart ached for only one person: Tadashi.

* * *

"Callaghan got arrested?!"

Hiro chocked on his water that he currently drinking, causing Wasabi to hit him on the back to make him breath properly again. Once Hiro's breathing pathway was clear, he looked up at his friend. "What?!"

"Yeah." Fred said, grasping San Fransokyo's daily newspaper in his hands. "Front page headline. _Callaghan Arrested For Abusing Prince Hiro. _The article takes up the entire front page!"

"Read it!" Go Go exclaimed, in as much shock as the rest of the gang. She grasped the granola bar in her hand, crushing whatever nut or fruit was still intact. Her fingerless gloves clenched over the wrapper, and her sharp brown eyes were fixed on Fred.

"Ok, ok." Fred said. He cleared his through and started to read. "San Fransokyo's leader that has had rule over the kingdom for the past eleven years was proven guilty to the abusing of Prince Hiro by no one other than King Tadashi himself."

Hiro's blood ran cold at the mention of Tadashi's name. How had Tadashi proven that Callaghan was abusing him? There was no solid evidence that pointed it's way to Callaghan. How in the world had his brother figured out what was happening for the past five years? Unless Callaghan admitted it, but knowing Callaghan and the punishment of abusing a royal, he probably didn't do that. But, then how?

"The evidence that proves Callaghan guilty for his abusive behavior indicates that the torment started when the prince was nine to ten years old. This was the same time when the kingdom lost all forms of contact with the prince as well. The evidence supports the theory that Callaghan had forced the young prince to stay in his room at all times, which then led to the prince's depression and self-harming. Prince Hiro was abused physically and verbally by his mentor for a total of five years. This, of course, explains the sudden disappearance of the youngest prince. The King informs that the first time he saw his younger brother since he was nine years old was at his rehearsal coronation, which was last week. The punishment for Callaghan is undetermined, and King Tadashi decided to declare his mentors punishment after the prince has been found."

Fred read on, but Hiro had stopped listening. Callaghan was now out of the picture. Does that mean it was still safe for Hiro to go back to the castle? _No, it doesn't. _A voice said. _Think about how Tadashi found all of this out. What was the source of information? _

Hiro nodded to himself. He couldn't go back to the castle until he was certain of what caused Tadashi to find out everything. Only then would he _think _about going back.

"What a story." Wasabi muttered. "That must have been horrible for the prince."

"And to think he's out in the city somewhere." Go Go muttered. "It's just...astonishing."

"Can you imagine being trapped in your own room?" Fred asked, sitting down with the paper in his hands.

"No." Go Go shook her head. "I think I would go insane."

"And to be abused by someone everybody else trusts? Yeesh, poor guy." Wasabi said, petting Baymax and handing him some food.

Hiro squirmed. They were getting too close to his secret. Yeah, it was hard for him the first few weeks, but all Hiro had to do was be reminded of Tadashi, and hope of going outside of his bedroom were destroyed.

Hiro quickly changed the topic.

"Listen." Hiro said, "I'm going to fix our little money problem, but I need tools...and probably the rest of our money."

"Why?" Go Go asked. "Are you really thinking of building a battle bot? It'll never win against Yama's bot."

Hiro gave Go Go a dry chuckle. Even though he was a mistake, a good for nothing prince, there was one area of skills that no one could beat him at. And that was robotics.

"You'll see."

* * *

It took two days, twelve dollars, and many hours searching in dumpsters near car dealerships to complete the bot. Any part Hiro needed but couldn't get, Go Go stole from the engineering store down the street. Finally, Hiro's bot was done.

"Amazing, right?" Hiro said, holding it up for everyone to see. He grasped the controller in one of his hands as he held the small bot.

"Um, it's kinda small." Wasabi commented, eyeing the small, black bot.

"That's the point. It'll win, I promise." Hiro reassured his group.

"You better not make me regret giving you our money." Go Go hissed. Her eyes narrowed at the prince. Hiro just smiled and reassured her. "Don't worry, Go Go, I didn't."

The sun was setting as they spoke. The Bot Fights would be starting soon. The group had completely run out of food, their burlap sack completely empty. Hiro felt the pressure on his shoulders; if he failed, they would all starve. Hiro was now a part of the group, and he needed to earn his keep.

"Let's go." Hiro said. "The bot fights should be starting soon."

By the time the group got to the back alleys of San Fransokyo, the moon had been in the sky for quite some time. The stars were shinning tonight, and Hiro felt some encouragement from them. Whenever he was alone in his bedroom, all to himself, he'd look out the window and gaze at the stars. He used to do that with his brother every night when he was little, and sometimes he pretended that is brother was with him.

The loud and now familiar sounds of a bot fight could be heard. The group quickly walked over to a crowded part of the alley, and blended into the crowd. Yama was there, yet in a red jump suit this time. He had to be at least 500 pounds, and Hiro felt himself cower. The man was huge, and so was his bot.

_You have amazing bot. You can do this. _Hiro nodded. He would have to. He had a family now; a real family, that loved him even though they had no idea who he really was. Still, they protected him and loved him, and that was all that mattered. Now it was his turn to provide.

Currently, a bot had just had it's arm sawed off my Yama's chainsaw. The look on the guys face was pure shock and sorrow, and his bot looked mean too. What had hire just gotten himself into?

"Who's next?" Yama bellowed, "Who dares to step into the ring with little Yama?!" The crowd was silence, and one man even ripped the head off of his bot.

Hiro took a deep breath to steady himself, and he stepped forward. "Can I try?"

The crowd parted at the sound of his timid voice. San Fransokyo had never heard him really speak before, since speeches to the Kingdom were given by the King. Nobody had any idea who he was, thanks to the dirt that caked his body.

"Huh?" Yama said, towering over the smaller male. He glared at the small boy, and then out a bellowing laugh. The whole crowd erupted in laughter as well, and Hiro pretended to feel embarrassed and scared. (Mostly because he was.)

"Well aren't you cute." The women holding the pot of winnings said. She smirked down at him, and eye patch on her eye. "Beat it, kid. You gotta pay to play. House rules."

Hiro looked back at Go Go and extended his hand. He held up four fingers and winked at her. She handed him four dollars and whispered, "Don't mess this up, kid."

"Is this enough?" Hiro asked, holding up the crumpled bills. Yama peered over at hire and asked, "What's your name, little boy?"

"Um, Jin. Jin Show." Hiro gulped. No more question, please.

"Prepare your bot, _Jin._" He spat. Yama brought out a wad of cash, that must have been a $1,000 at least. Hiro heard Go Go gasp behind him, and could almost feel the worrying eyes of Wasabi on his back. They both placed the dollar bills in the pot and sat down on the group, opposite to each other. Yama cracked his neck, trying to intimidate the younger fighter. It worked. Hiro calmed his nerves and focused on the task at hand. He could do this; he a plan.

"Fighters ready?" The eye patch lady said, placing an umbrella between the two. "Fight!"

Yama's bot ran forward, and as quickly as the fight started, his chainsaw hand sliced Megabot(that's what he decided to call him) into pieces. Hiro heard Go Go groan behind him.

_Keep acting. _Hiro repeated in his head. "Oh, that was my first fight. Can't I go again?"

Yama just laughed. "No one likes sour loser, little boy. Go home."

"Please?" Hiro asked, as sweetly and innocent as possible. "I have more money." Hiro knew this would work; Yama was greedy and this second time around would put his guard down. Hiro smiled as Yama agreed to fight a second time.

Hiro felt the crumpled bills press into his palm and Go Go hissed in his ear, "Don't mess this up. This is all we have."

Yama brought our a bigger wad of cash that made Hiro's eyes widen the size of saucers. They placed their money down on the pot and the umbrella appeared once again. "Fighters ready?" The women shouted, almost bored. "Fight!"

_Let it go. _Hiro thought as he extended his controller. His bot served forward and ducked underneath every attempt Little Yama made to grab him. Megabot rolled and jumped and slide until it was doing circles around the bigger bot. A rush of adrenaline filled his veins as his victory came closer and closer. The smaller bot spread apart, and because of it's magnetic bearings, was able to be in several placed at once. Little Yama tried to use it's chainsaw hand to saw off a part of Megabot, but ended up sawing it's own arm off. Megabot then got a strong hold around Little Yam's head and tightened around it like a Boa Constrictor, and the head pooped off.

Megabot jumped down as Little Yama crumpled to the ground, and did a slight mockingly bow to the now destroyed bot. The crowd was silent, and Yama's mouth was open in shock. Hiro took a deep breath and smiled.

"No more Little Yama." Hiro said, a smirk on his face. Joy filled his veins as he handed Go Go the wads and wads of money. The older Asian girl just smiled at him with a shocked expression.

And that was when the crowd erupted into cheering. "Finally!" The women screamed, "Someone has taken down the mightily Little Yama!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering, whooping and screaming, yet all Hiro could do was smile. "Awesome!" Fred cheered as Go Go held out the huge pile of money he had just won.

"And tonight!" Wasabi screamed, "We'll eat like Kings!"

They all erupted into happy screams. Go Go shoved the cash in the burlap sack and patted Hiro on the back ."Good job, Jin. Didn't think you had it in you!"

Suddenly, the prince was lifted off of the ground and onto Wasabi's shoulders. Hiro thrusted his fist in the air and smiled as everyone cheered. Yama was still shocked, his mouth ing open. Hiro felt like a King. Go Go was smiling proudly, Fred was jumping up and down, and even Baymax was barking happily, feeding off of the excited energy.

Hiro finally felt like he belonged.

* * *

The bar Hiro was currently in was bouncing with life. People of all ages, young and old, sat around the bar, watching the flat screen TV's. Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi, Fred, and even Baymax were seated at the bar, sipping on ice cold drinks and scarfing down hot burgers.

"This," Fred said, taking a long sip from his Coke, "is awesome! Dude, you were great out there!" Fred slapped Hiro on the back, a grin on his face.

Hiro couldn't help but smile. The proud looks his friends gave him when people came up to them and asked, "is the winner with you?" made Hiro's self esteem shoot up and his smiles grow.

Wasasbi was now on his third burger, a bright smile etched on his face. "I can't believe this!" He said, "$3,000 in one night? Who bets that much on bot fighting anyway?"

"Who cares!" Go Go said, munching on her fries. "We're rich!"

"For now." Wasabi shrugged, looking down, "But since everything is so damn expensive, we'll run out pretty quickly."

"Then I'll just bot fight some more!" Hiro exclaimed. Another round of drinks were served. "Don't you worry you guys. I'll help you out."

"Yeah, you better, Jin." Go Go elbowed him, "You're one of us now. Part of the group." She smiled at him as she ripped into her second burger.

After they finished their burgers, another round of toasts were given to Hiro, as everyone celebrated the defeat of Yama. Apparently, he hadn't been beaten in _three years. _And everyone was shocked when Hiro told them it was his first time fighting.

"I'll get better." Hiro smiled. "And then I'll be unstoppable."

"And we'll be the richest hobos San Fransokyo has ever seen!" Fred exclaimed, which caused a mass of cheering.

After they had stuffed themselves full of burgers and fries and Cokes, they headed outside of the bar. The sun was rising, casting beautiful shadows over the kingdom. The birds were chirping and the river that roared a few yards away from the bar was calming and reassuring.

Suddenly, Fred grabbed a bucket and ran to the stream. "Fred." Go Go said, laying down in the grass, looking up at the pink sky. "Please don't get yourself soaking wet."

The was when Fred dumped a bucket full of ice cold water on her. "Fred!" She screamed. She shot up from her position, all of the dirt that caked her body melting off of her tan skin. "What the hell?!"

Wasabi and Hiro started cracking up laughing as Fred was chased by a soaking wet Go Go. The younger girl finally tackled the boy in the running stream, both of them getting soaked head to toe, yet they were laughing as they splashed each other.

Fred grabbed the bucket and splashed Wasabi with the water, making the older male shriek. "Guys! Do you know how many germs are in that river! The sewer might run into that water!"

"So," Go Go shrugged, "It's nice to not be so dirty."

And with the power of Fred and Go Go, Wasabi was dragged into the river. They splashed each other, Go Go screaming as a fish approached her and almost jumped into her shirt. Fred laughed at her, while Wasabi was freaking out about something touching his legs.

Even Baymax joined in, his dirty white fur getting soaking wet as he jumped into the water and started to try and catch a few fish. The dog barked happily as his three owners splashed each other and were laughing like children.

"Jin!" Fred shouted, "Get in here!"

Hiro smiled, and dashed towards the water. He didn't care about his boots or other clothes whether or not they got ruined. He was still wearing the clothes he wore to his brother's coronation, although it seemed like his brother's coronation was months ago, years ago. So much has happened between his brother being king and now. So much.

Hiro waddled into the water, the bone-chilling cold water making goosebumps appear on his skin. He bent down and splashed Wasabi with the cold water. All four of them were laughing and smiling, even Go Go as Fred and her tackled each other and went sprawling out into the cold water. They resurfaced, laughing and shivering at the same time.

"C'mon Jin!" Fred shouted. Wasabi and Fred ganged up on him as they splashed him with the cold water. Hiro laughed as he held up his arms to protect him from the cold water. A slight splash sent water into his hair and his dirt covered face.

Hiro brought his arms down and smiled.

The splashing stopped, and everyone gasped.

"I _knew _it!" Go Go exclaimed. "I _knew _you looked familiar!"

Hiro eyed his group. "What?"

"Oh my God." Fred said, his legs were shaking.

"No way, this can't," Wasabi said, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" Hiro asked starting to back away. Before he knew what was happening, Go Go had grabbed the bucket from Fred's hands and filled it up with the cold water. She threw the bucket at him, and Hiro gasped as the freezing water was sent over his body. He watched as the dirt that hide his indentiy faded away in the stream. He looked up at his group, and his legs started to tremble. _They know. _

"Oh. My. God." Wasabi said, shock written completely over his face. Fred was speechless as he studied the boy in front of him. Go Go had a mixture of shock and anger on her face.

"Prince Hiro of San Fransokyo."

* * *

**And...that happened.**

**Now they know! BTW: The reunion of Tadashi and Hiro will be in the next...two chapters? Probably.**

**Thank you all so much for the support! I appreciate it so much and thank you for the reviews! I know I'm not a professional writer, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I literally just turned 15. **

**Anyways, I saw Frozen Fever, so probably expect a short 'Frozen Fever' at the end of this story. **

**Thanks again, and please review!(:**

**~TheOneWithScar**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Welcome back! I just wanted to clarify a few things before this story continues:**

**This is NOT a Hidashi story. The only love between the two of them will be brotherly.**

**I didn't plan on making this a Hiro X Go Go story, but there will be a few moments between them.**

**There WILL be a 'First Time in Forever' moment when Tadashi and Hiro reunite.**

**Alright, now that that is out of the way, here is chapter 12!**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Hiro had been beaten his own mentor, starved, and had cut open every inch of his skin with knives that looked liked something out of a horror movie. Yet, none of these things were as frightening as the looks his friends were giving him now.

"I can't believe this!" Go Go said. "_You're _the Prince?"

"Um," Hiro shuffled his feet, "yeah, I am."

"So, when I met you in the forest," Go Go's eyes widened, "Oh my God. I met the Prince after he had just ran away from the castle. Oh, oh my God."

"You lied to us?" Fred asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Yeah, _Jin,_" Go Go spat, "why would you?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Hiro said, taking a few steps back. "I had to leave. Tadashi found out my secret, and I knew I couldn't tell you because then you'd-"

"Your secret?" Wasabi said. "Wait, so all of that stuff in the news, that's all real? The self-harming, the depression, the abusing, everything?"

Hiro closed his eyes and nodded.

"I don't know whether to bow to you or spit on you." Go Go said, still trying to overcome her shock.

"Do neither." Hiro said, "I'm so sorry I had to lie to you. I was finally free from the castle. I couldn't go back. I finally felt like I had a family with you guys, people who cared." Hiro slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Go Go was shaking her head. "I just can't believe this."

"Well, it's alright, Prince Hiro." Wasabi said, giving Hiro a small smile.

"Hiro." The prince said, "Just Hiro."

"_Ok?" _Go Go spat. "He lied to us about being the Prince of San Fransokyo!"

"Ok, ok, hold on." Fred stepped in. "Yes, he lied. But, he also just won us $3,000, risking his life to get it. He wouldn't do that if he didn't care about us."

"Listen." Hiro said. "Keep the money. If you don't want me around anymore...than, that's fine. But, please, don't tell anyone. Just, forgot you ever met me."

Silence fell over the group. Wasabi, Fred, and Go Go all looked at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation. Go Go bit the bottom of her lip and crossed her arms, while Fred raised both eyebrows at her. Wasabi held his hands out and winded his eyes. Finally, all three of them relaxed and nodded.

"We'll let you stay with us." Wasabi said.

"You're not going to make me return to the castle?" Hiro said, hopefully. Silently, all three of them shook their heads. Hiro let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"I wish you would though." Fred said, quietly. "With you gone, there is no right hand man. This kingdom can't be ruled without a right hand."

"And just when I thought things were going to get better." Go Go said. "Prince Tadashi becomes king, he'll be nothing like his mentor, and everything will change."

"Tadashi doesn't want me." Hiro snapped. The group looked at him surprised. "None of them ever did."

"But King Tadashi is looking all over for you." Fred said. "He must care somewhat."

Hiro turned from his group. "He doesn't."

"Well." Go Go said, "If you're going to be disguised as a peasant, then we'll have to dress you like a peasant."

Hiro rasied an eyebrow. "Arn't I already?"

"Hiro." Wasabi said. "You're wearing royal clothes right now. If you get wet, your secret is found, just like that."

"Come on." Go Go said, "I'll think of this as revenge for you lying to me."

Suddenly, Hiro's wrist was grabbed and he was dragged to the river. He fell into the river face first and gasped. The dirt was slowly fading from his body as the current took it away downstream. His black shirt was ripped from his back and thrown into the river. Hiro rose from his position shirtless and shivered.

"I can't believe I'm doing this to the Prince." Go Go said, smirking. "Take off your shoes and pants."

Before Hiro knew it, he was shaking in a freezing cold stream in only his underwear. He felt exposed, but he didn't want to go under the water.

Tan pants with every stain under the sun were thrown in his direction. So was a white, yet filthy, shirt that had a ripped collar. Hiro put the clothes on and shivered even more. A dark green jacket was thrown his way and a pair of brown boots that were splattered with mud and falling apart. Hiro put on each article of clothing and looked down at himself.

"You can find anything in a dumpster." Go Go said, eyeing Hiro. Then, her eyes wondered to his exposed arms. She took in a deep breath. "So...you really did...well, you know.."

"Cut?" Hiro asked. "Yeah, I did."

"Scar." Fred said, wonder in his voice. "That's your new name now! When you bot fight, you can go by scar! That way you don't have to hide your scars! It's perfect!"

Hiro liked that idea. Incorporating his scars into a part of him helped him accept himself for who he was. Scars littered his body, and that was who he was. That was him. Scar.

"I love it." Hiro said, smiling. That was when a handful of dirt was thrown on his face. "You're face is very recognizable." Go Go said, innocently.

More dirt was smothered on his face and a little on his arms. He looked liked a peasant, and completely _unrecognizable._

Go Go looked him over and nodded her head in approval. "Good."

"So, how long do you want us to keep you hidden?" Wasabi asked.

"Forever would be nice." Hiro mumbled.

"Forever?" Go Go said. "Hiro, you have to go back. The king can't successfully rule without his right hand man!"

"Tadashi can find someone else to be his right hand man." Hiro mumbled. "I just, I just can't ok? I'm never going back."

"Listen, little prince." Fred said. "I know what they did to you was horrible, and you're probably still a little afraid of what's going to happened once you return, but I promise you, they want you back. Their looking high and low for you, and your family loves you. Give them a second chance."

Hiro crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. "I'll think about it."

Hiro had no intention to do as he said.

"Great." Wasabi said. "Now, let's go back inside for breakfast."

"You're _still _hungry?" Go Go asked. "I think I'l be full for three next three days!"

"Nope." Fred siad. "I'm actually kinda of hungry too. Let's go in."

The group walked back into the small bar and down at the counter. There was a huge, flat screen TV above their heads, broadcasting the daily news. While Wasabi was giving the bartender his order, Hiro decided to tune in. He looked up at the TV and read the headline: _PRINCE STILL MISSING_

Hiro sighed. He would be missing for a long time.

"Anything for you?" The bartender asked, gruffly. Hiro looked down at the menu and ordered the first thing he saw. After the bartender took their order, their attention went back to the TV.

"So." Go Go said. "When do you think the prince is going to come back?" Hiro winced slightly, and then he remembered, nobody except his group knew he was the prince. Go Go was testing him.

"Hopefully never." Hiro said, a smirk on his face. "King Tadashi will be just fine without him." Go Go's face fell. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Speaking of the king." Someone said in the back of the bar, "There he is!"

Hiro's blood turned cold as everyone crowed around the windows. But, they had no need to, because the wooden door to the bar opened widely and in strolled King Tadashi, Princess Honey Lemon, and Abigail. Tadashi looked more restless. The bags under his eyes were deeper, and he seemed thinner. Yet, he still had that powerful stance that made you want to obey any order he gave out, no matter how ridiculous. He gave a smile that could melt an iron heart, and he could be kind to anyone and everyone.

Hiro's heart felt like someone was squeezing it. He had no idea how much he had missed his brother's appearance. He missed his smiles and touches and it was like being tortured in his room all over again. The constant want to be with Tadashi, to curl up next to him and sleep on his strong chest, to watch movies with him and build robots with him and get into small food fights and take funny pictures, and just...be his. He wanted Tadashi.

_But, Tadashi doesn't want you. _

Hiro froze and pushed his gaze downward. _They won't know it's you. They won't. They can't. _

In the king's hand was a mint green glove. Hiro realized it was the glove that was ripped off of his hand at the coronation, so long ago when his secret was discovered. In Tadashi's other hand was a red leash, followed by a huge black dog.

Tracker dogs.

Hiro gripped his seat. They would find him. They had his scent. Even the dirt and mud that caked his body and his ice bath couldn't make his scent go away. That was _his _scent. They would find him in mere seconds if he didn't do something.

Hiro started to get up. He could maybe make a mad dash out of the bar if he was quick. He could swim in the river or get lost in the crowd. No, that wouldn't work. The tracker dogs that the kingdom had were the top of the top. They would find him even in a crowded concert with thousands of people and scents.

Go Go grabbed his arm. "Don't move." She hissed.

"I can't have them find me." Hiro whispered.

"If you leave, you'll look guilty." Go Go whispered back, shoving the boy back down in my seat.

The bar was completely silent as Hiro's brother strolled in, a worried look on his face. "King Tadashi." The bartender said. "It's an honor."

"Thank you." Tadashi smiled, and Hiro thought some girls in the back fainted. "But, I'm on important business."

"And what is that, your majesty?"

Tadashi scanned the room. "I'm looking for my little brother."

"The prince?" Someone said from the back.

"I'm positive that Prince Hiro is not here." The bartender said.

"Well, my brother is quite clever." Tadashi smirked. What was that in his eyes? Was he...proud? No, he couldn't. Tadashi _wouldn't _be proud of his little brother. He had no reason too. "I have a theory he's disguised as a regular citizen."

Damn it. Tadashi was clever. He could figure anything out, while Hiro on the other hand just destroyed everything.

_Another reason why he's better. Better at everything. You wern't even needed. You didn't need to be born. _

Hiro pushed the thoughts that haunted his mind ever since he was nine away. He needed to concentrate on an escape plan.

"Well, you're welcome to look." The bartender said. Tadashi nodded kindly and bent down to release the dog. The black tracker dog zoomed through the bar, smelling every inch of the place. He came closer and closer to Hiro, and the prince tensed. Think, think! Hiro tried to remember when he was little, so, so tiny that he asked his older brother to carry him around and love on him. So far before he got himself into this depression mess.

An idea struck Hiro as the black dog came right next to him. The prince quickly grabbed a slice of meat form his sandwich and secretively bent down and gave the dog the meat. The dog ate the meat gratefully, and if Hiro remembered correctly, the dog wouldn't bark if you petted him right...here. Hiro scratched the dog under the chin, and not one sound came from the canine. Hiro let out a breath of relief as the dog continued along with his search.

That was close.

When the dog finished with his search, the king looked extremely disappointed. He sighed, and he seemed more exhausted than he ever was before. "Thank you. I apologize for the interruption." The king left the bar, a dejected look on his face that made Hiro's heart crumple.

Should he jump up and scream at his brother, telling him he was right here? He would be enveloped in a hug by his brother, warm and loving, he would be back to being his best friend and they could fix the kingdom together, and he...

He couldn't. He just couldn't. All of it was a fantasy. It wouldn't happen. It couldn't.

Hiro went back to his meal, trying to ignore the glares and curious stares from his friends and the breaking of his heart.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! You'll thought Tadashi was going to find Hiro, didn't you? Hahahahaha...nope.**

**But, foreshadowing: He will be 'discovered' by Tadashi in the next the chapter. Tehe. **

**Anyways, I've been super busy, so I am so, so, so, sorry this took so long! I'll be quicker next time. **

**Well, please review, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I apologize in advance for the amount of trolling I am doing. Mostly ****because, I am an internet troll, and I troll. Te-he. **

**Anyways, I really just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for the lovely comments and support! I enjoy every review and every idea, and I don't only write for my own enjoyment, but I write for you guys. I write for the people who read this story until 3AM, I write for those who squeal when they've seen I've updated, I write for those that care. **

**And, for someone to care, that's all I could ever ask for. **

**You've all given me a purpose. When people say my stories make them happy, that makes me keep writing. It keeps me going. And, I just wanted to thank you. Because if I didn't have a purpose, what's the point? **

**Well, thank you all. Here is Chapter 13.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"And up next, is the undefeated, our very own, Scar!"

The screams of the arena erupted into applause and cheering. A boy that looked no older than ten, stepped forward. He was covered in mud from head to toe, and from the way he and his companions were dressed, nobody could ever know that they had made hundreds of dollars off of Bot Fighting.

Prince Hiro had been missing for exactly a month. In that time, he had become one the most successful bot fighters on the streets of San Fransokyo.

Yet, as each day went by, the more desperate the king became. It was becoming harder and harder for Hiro and his friends to make their way around the city, with the Prince's face plastered on every visible surface, the castle guards checking anybody and everybody who walked on the street, rode the train, even walked in or out of a store. The kingdom had been shut down. The gates that guarded the kingdom were locked, so nobody could come in, and nobody could come out. King Tadashi was getting desperate, yet there was still no sign of his little brother.

The prince stepped forward into the ring, a smirk on his face. "Who wants to play?" He asked, eyeing the other bot fighters in the arena. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the area. "I will!" A man in a grey and yellow jump suit moved forward. He was at least 300 pounds, with three chins and a mean looking bot. Yama.

"Hey, Yama." Hiro said. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

Yama smirked. "My bot has gotten better, _Scar."_

Everybody gulped as the large man took his place opposite of Hiro. Yama was still one of the best bot fighters San Fransokyo had ever seen. He had won all over the city, becoming even richer than Hiro and his friends.

They each placed $100 in the pot, and they set their bots down. Hiro eyed Yama's bot; It looked mean. Could Megabot take it? _He was able to take him before. You'll be fine. _

"Fight!"

The battle was a quick one. Hiro pretended to loose and look shocked as Yama's laser hand separated the metal balls the bot was created with. The prince knew he could get more money if he went a second time. He was playing with Yama, a greedy man who only wanted the glory. He could play him like a violin and suck every penny out of him.

But, Hiro was walking on thin ice. Yama was intimidating, and had eyes and ears everywhere. If Yama wanted Hiro and his friends to disappear, they would be gone off of the face of the earth without a trace.

Yama laughed as Hiro's bot was shredded to pieces. "Look who defeated the great Scar!" The crowd was silent. They had no idea what the legendary bot fighter was doing. "One more round." Hiro said. "All or nothing."

The crowd gasped. Yama bit his bottom lip, eyeing Hiro suspiciously. He could loose all of his money in one night. But, Hiro knew Yama wouldn't pass the opportunity to possibly beat him a second time. "Hm. Alright, kid. You've got yourself a deal."

They each placed all of the money they had won that night.

"Fighters ready? Fight!"

Hiro's bot danced circles around Yama's. It flipped and twirled mid air as it bounced away from every attempted Yama made to claim the bot. Yama's bot now had lasers, but Hiro was able to detect which way the beams of light would shoot from the robot's eye depending on the trajectory of the head of the bot. Megabot split into three parts and attacked from opposite sides. Jumping away from any laser, chainsaw, or any form of harm, each piece molded back into one once they had danced gracefully along the surface of Yama's bot. As they molded, they ripped wires and twirled through out the bot, like a pesky bug that couldn't ever be caught. Eventually, Yama's bot destroyed itself.

"And the winner is, once again, SCAR!"

The crowd erupted into applause as Hiro smiled and took the huge lump of bills that equaled to thousands of dollars. Yama looked furious mixed with shock.

Hiro finally felt like he had place in this world. Who knew bot fighting could be so exciting?

"Great job, Scar!" Wasabi cheered, slapping Hiro on the back. The prince smiled back. "Looks like we'll be eating good tonight!" Hiro said, handing the cash over to Go Go, who counted the countless bills, a smile on her face.

Hiro couldn't have been happier. As the days passed by with his new found family, the cash he brought in was enormous, and Hiro knew that he was the only thing supporting his little family. Of course, he couldn't do it without them. They were his protection, the eyes in the back of his head, and together they collaborated on how to make Megabot faster and more aggressive. Together, they survived. Together, they got through it.

Hiro couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He had a family, a good family, people that loved him and excepted him. He loved his family, and they loved him.

Except, the always present ache in his heart was sometimes too much to take. He didn't want to admit it, but a part of him really wanted to go back to the castle. He wanted to be back with his brother and rule the kingdom. Hiro didn't want to just make Go Go, Fred, and Wasabi's life better, he wanted to make everyone's life better. Create more jobs, provide food for the homeless, build more schools, make this kingdom better than it had been in the past twenty years...

And then Hiro remember the scars on his body, and knew he could never go back.

Besides, his life wasn't bad. He had food, he slept, he had a family...

But, he still missed his old family, too. He missed them all.

As Hiro listened to the cheering of the crowd, Hiro felt the loneliness creep in. He wanted his big brother. He really did. Hiro looked down at his arms, the faint and healing scars on his wrists bleeding through the mud. Hiro shook his head. This would do for now. He had a wonderful life with nice and caring people.

He was one of the best bot fighters San Fransokyo had ever seen.

He had a place in this world, with people who loved him and accepted him.

And just like that, everything changed.

The cheering of the crowd turned to horrific screams. Smiles were wiped off of their faces, and instead of jumping up and down in excitement, people start running in any direction, trying to get away from the opening of the alley.

Go Go grabbed Hiro's arm and started to drag him. "We've got to get out of here!" She yelled over the crowd. Fred and Wasabi appeared behind her. "We've got to hide in the abandoned buildings!" they screamed, "We don't have time to find an escape!"

Hiro was violently jerked from Go Go's grasp and he was pushed to the ground.

"Hiro!" She screamed, but it was so loud with other's calls of alarm, that nobody heard her call for the prince. She was swept away from the crowd as people ran around Hiro's fallen body. Hiro was stepped on a couple of times, but forced himself to rise from his position.

What was going on?

Hiro found out as the sound of hooves on cobblestone echoed through out the tight space.

"It's the king!" Someone screamed.

Hiro's blood ran cold. His brother was coming for him. His brother was here. How did he know that he was here?

"I heard his voice back here!" Pure terror was painted on his face at the sound of his brother. Oh no, oh God no, this couldn't be happening. He wasn't going back; no he wasn't. He couldn't! Especially not after he finally felt like he was apart of something.

The bot fight was clearing out fast as everyone was running down other alley ways or hiding in the abandoned buildings that surrounded the fight. Hiro started to move towards the abandoned buildings. The crowd was moving fast, and if he didn't move soon, he would be trampled.

One question pounded into his head: How did Tadashi find him?

His answer came to him as he let out a painful yelp. Jaws clenched over Hiro's already ripped and dirty boot, as the black guard dog started to drag Hiro to the opening of the alley.

Hiro scrambled to to his feet, but his boot was clenched tightly in the dog's mouth. He started to kick the dog away, but was only rewarded a growl and another painful bite.

Hiro dug his nails into the ground, but it was to no avail; he was being dragged across the dirty concrete floor towards the alley's entrance. Finally, the sound of hooves stopped, and Hiro grimaced as he heard the sound of someone slipping off of their horse.

"Drop." A deep voice said. The voice made Hiro shiver and all he wanted to do was run away and hide.

The dog's jaw released Hiro's boot, and the boy scrambled to his feet. He backed away slightly, eyeing the dog. Hiro's eyes wondered to the deep voice that had spoken.

Tadashi seemed even more muscular than before. He had dark circles under his eyes, lips chapped, small creases from worry and fatigue had started to form on his usually smooth forehead, and his usually well kept hair was wild and out of place. His tan pants had specks of dirt on them, his brown riding boots covered in mud, and the white shirt with a purple cape draped over his shoulders were wrinkled and dirty as well.

Hiro wanted to curl up into a ball. Even as Tadashi looked now, he still looked better than Hiro could ever dream of. It was no secret that Hiro hated himself, even as the person he had become over the month. Hiro suddenly felt extremely conscious about the rags he was dressed in. Up until he had run away, Hiro had never worn anything other than the best silk, the best cotton, the best materials imported from the other half of the world. It all seemed really silly, now dressed in clothes from a dumpster.

The two brother's eyes met, and Hiro looked away. He was back to old habits. Don't maintain eye contact. Keep quiet and pleasant. Don't let them know.

"Hiro?" Tadashi's voice was quiet. Hiro crossed his arms over his chest, and looked up at his brother. He looked up into those matching brown eyes, except Tadashi's were full of kindness, and Hiro's were full of self hate.

"Hi, Tadashi." Hiro mumbled, casting his eyes down to his shoes.

His brother was then just a blur as the king swooned in and scoop up the smaller male in his strong arms. Hiro's face was pressed into his brother's collarbone as he felt his older brother's hands rub circles on his dirty back. "I've finally got you." Tadashi mumbled into Hiro's dirty hair.

"Tadashi." Hiro said, tensing at the physical contact. That habit from his old life still hadn't left him. Even when Go Go put a lazy hand on his shoulder, he still flinched.

"Oh, my otouto, my little one. God, I've been looking everywhere." Tadashi loosened his grip on the younger one and cupped his little brother's face. Hiro was forced to look into the matching dark brown orbs of his brother. He felt warm lips on his forehead, and then he was smothered again against his brother's chest. "I've got you. You're ok, baby brother. I'm here. Tadashi's here." His brother soothed in Hiro's ear.

"Tadashi." Hiro repeated.

"Yes, otouto?" Tadashi asked, a bright smile adorning his face. He loosened his grip, but not enough for Hiro to break free.

"How did you find me?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi released his little brother, only for him to put a strong hand on his shoulder. "Tracker dogs." Tadashi said. He pulled out a mint colored garment out of his pocket, and Hiro realized that it was his glove; the one that had been ripped from his hand at his brother's coronation and spilled all of his secrets.

Tadashi looked down at his brother with concern in his eyes. "Listen, Hiro, I am so sorry for what happened at my coronation. If only I had known-"

"No, no, no." Hiro shook his head. "Don't blame yourself for my mistakes."

"Oh, but otouto, it wasn't your mistake." Tadashi grip on Hiro tightened as the prince was pressed agsint Tadashi's chest. He took a deep breath and felt himself relax. The amazing smell of his brother always soothed him.

But, this was no time to let his guard down. His brother was here, to take him back to the castle, and he couldn't go back. He was a coward; he didn't want to face his family, or his old mentor, or the kingdom for that matter.

"When we get back to the castle, you're going to need at least five baths to get all of this dirt off of you." Tadashi said, examining Hiro as he turned his brother around, studying the smaller form.

"Wait, what?" Hiro said, taking a step back from his brother.

"well, maybe not _five, _but you know what I mean. Oh, Aunt Cass is going to be so happy when you come back. She's been driving herself crazy these past few weeks. I mean, we all have, but-"

"Wait, wait." Hiro said, stepping away from his brother. "Go back? Tadashi I am never going back to the castle. Ever."

Tadashi's smile was mixed with confusion. "What?" The King shook his head. "No, Hiro, it's alright. Callaghan was arrested. We found out what he was doing to you all those years and-" Tadashi interrupted himself, his eyes filling with pain. "Oh my God, Hiro. Those things you write about, I can't...I just..."

Hiro was pulled into another hug, his brother wrapping his strong arms around his body. "Never. That will never happen. Ever. Again. I'll protect you, ok? And anytime you have a problem, don't bottle it up inside, alright? Come to me. What Callaghan told you was wrong, so wrong. You are perfect, ok Hiro? We love you, just the way you are." Tadashi moved his hands and grasped Hiro's thin face. His hands cupped each cheek on his small face, making the prince look him in the eye. He kneeled down so he was eye level with the prince. "Now, let's go back to the castle and get you cleaned up, alright? You look like you need at least five baths."

"Tadashi." Hiro said, holding onto his older brother's forearms, trying to loosen the grasp his brother had on his face. "I can't go back to the castle."

Tadashi's brow furrowed. "What? Why not?"

Hiro shook his head. "I just can't."

Tadashi's furrowed brow deepened. "What? Of course you can! It's your home."

The smaller royal shook his head and slowly pried the king's fingers fingers off of his face. "Not anymore." Hiro shook his head. "Listen, I want to come home just as much as you do, but...I can't."

Tadashi's brow drew together, and hurt flashed across his face. "But-"

Hiro took a few steps away, crossing his arms. "You belong up in the castle, ruling San Fransokyo."

"So do you." Tadashi countered back.

"No, Tadashi, I belong here. Where I can be free, without hurting anybody." Hiro casted his gaze down.

"Um, actually-"

"Tadashi." Hiro interrupted, "I think it's time for you to go home."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Tadashi's lips were pressed tightly together. "But I'm not going home without you, Hiro."

The prince took a step back, shaking his head. "You have to, Tadashi."

"No." The king furiously shook his head. "For the first time in forever, I finally understand what's going on."

Hiro looked up at his brother's hopeful gaze. "For the first time in forever, I can help you."

"Tadashi-"

"From now on, you'r well being is number one."

"Tadashi, please-"

"No more lies, just what's true."

Tadashi stepped closer to the prince. "No more need to fear. Because for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

"Tadashi." Hiro said, stepping back. "Please go back home. Be the king San Fransokyo needs."

"But-"

"Forget about me, go back home and lead." Hiro put his hands in front of him, taking careful steps back.

"Hiro-"

"Out here there's no need to conceal. I am finally free, able to feel." Hiro let a small smile rest on his face as he gestured to the dirty, yet free world around him.

He forced himself to reach Tadashi's gaze. "Callaghan was right, I just add to the mess. Too much of a coward to even confess."

"No, Hiro, listen-"

"Tadashi, please. Out here, I am finally free. Stay away, and you'll be safe from me." The smaller boy turned his back, his hands balled up into each other. _Conceal, don't feel. _

"Actually, no."

Surprise was written across the prince's face as he spun around to face his brother. "No?"

"You leaving doesn't fix anything." Tadashi said. "Wihtout you, I can't truly be king."

Hiro eyed his brother curiously.

"With you gone, I'll be left to rule all alone."

"You'll be fine, Tadashi."

The king shook his head. "Aunt Cass cries herself to sleep, Abigial never eats, and without my baby brother," Tadashi's eyes cast downward, and suddenly he looked like a tired, exhausted, regular eighteen year old. "I can't help but feel defeat."

Hiro crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Tadashi." Hiro fought back the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

Please, come back to the castle. We miss you, we love you! Please, otouto, I'm so sorry about everything! We'll talk through it! Every page of your journal-"

"Journal?" Hiro said. His blood froze in his veins. Oh no, they had found his journal. No, no, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening! "Wait, if you read my journal, then that means..." Hiro trailed off, the conclusion drawing together to his horror. "You know everything."

Tadashi knew everything. Ever beating. Every cut. Every word. Five years worth of self hate had been spilled out for everyone to see and judge.

He was defiantly not going back to the castle.

"Yes." Tadashi nodded sadly. "I know everything."

"Oh, no." Hiro said, backing even further away from his brother. "No, you can't...oh God, you know..."

"Hiro, it's ok." Tadashi said gently, "It's alright. We'll work through it. I promise. Just come back with me, and we'll-"

"No!" Hiro cried, grasping at his hair. "No, you know everything! God, no, please don't be true. This can't be true!"

"Hiro, please." Tadashi begged. "For the first time in forever, I'm here for you."

"No, no, no!" Hiro cried.

"For the first time in forever, we can fix this together."

"No, we can't." Hiro countered back.

"We'll work through any problem you face!" Tadashi said, getting closer to Hiro.

"Tadashi please, my mind is a horrible place!" Hiro practically screamed at his brother.

"Let's talk through this, and no more lines rehearsed!" Tadashi cried, trying with everything to encourage his brother to come home.

"Oh, Tadashi, please you'll only making things worse!" Hiro yelled, crossing his arms and turning away.

"No need to hide you're scars!" Tadashi cried.

"I'm too deep in, too far!" Hiro countered back, looking for an exit.

"Please, baby brother, I'm here for you." Tadashi's eyes were sad, and he reached out for the smaller boy.

"There's nothing you can do." Hiro said, letting small tears run own his face. He couldn't do this anymore. Tadashi was acting like he cared, and Hiro had already accepted the fact that his old family didn't want him anymore. He couldn't go back.

"We'll work through it, I won't push, you and me, together, any problem, any cut, any word, I'm here." Tadashi pleaded.

_Conceal the pain, don't feel, be perfect, be proper, don't let anyone know, put on a show, conceal, conceal..._

"I CAN'T!" Hiro screamed.

Complete silence fell over the two. Everyone watching from the abandoned buildings didn't dare say a word; all they did was stare at the two royals.

Tadashi's eyes were sad, his brows furrowed in confusion, and his face contorted into desperation. Hiro looked away, and closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from flowing.

"I just.. can't." Hiro whimpered.

And with that, Hiro ran into another alleyway, the calls of his brother following after him.

The boy kept running. He didn't know where he was going, just knew it had to be somewhere far. Now that Tadashi knew that he was alive and still in the kingdom, he wouldn't stop looking. He had to find a way to sneak out of the kingdom by tonight. It was the only way he could stay away from everyone and keep his troubles to himself. He needed to stay away.

Hiro's brain was so full of depression and hurt, the hands that reached out and grabbed him where a complete surprise. He thrashed in the foreign grasp and tried to scream, but a piece of duck tape was placed over his mouth. He felt rough hands around his ankles and wrists, which were soon replaced with some form of thick rope.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Hiro cringed at the sound of that voice. He knew that voice.

Yama came into view underneath the flickering, ditty lights. Hiro struggled, but the two thugs kept a tight hold on the prince. "It's Scar, or should I say...Prince Hiro."

The three of them laughed, and the devilish glint in Yama's eyes made Hiro shrink back. "I wonder how much money King Tadashi is willing to give us to safely give him back his princess." Yama smirked. "I guess we'll find out."

He made eye contact with one of the thugs, and nodded his head. He turned around, and said casually, "Knock the princess out. It'll make our job easier."

Hiro didn't have much time to think as a harsh blow was delivered to the back of his head. He saw stars behind his eyes and pain blossomed from the back of his head. As the second blow was delivered, the prince slipped into darkness, the sound of laughter the last thing he heard.

* * *

**Whoops, my hand slipped. **

**I have worked so, so, so hard on this chapter. It took me roughly a month to write this chapter because I wrote it twice, and them combined the two, plus editing and all that fun stuff. **

**But, you guys deserve it for being so loyal to this story. I really appreciate it.**

**BTW: I have changed my email address because the other was so hard to type into fanfic. (Like seriously, it deletes any word it doesn't ****recognize. What's up with that?) **

**It is now: ScarTheFangirl g mail .com. There is obviously an at symbol before gmail, but fanfic is being rude. Also, there are NO CAPITOLS. S T and F are lower case. And, no spaces. (duh). **

**Easy, right?**

**So, if you guys want to share your art with me, just send me an email. or, post it on your twitter or ****deviant art and I'll follow you and find it. I really appreciate artwork. **

**This is my excuse for not updating in one month: I went on a trip to Michigan, and then after that, I had finals to study for, and then after that I went on a trip to Orlando, and then after that I got my wisdom teeth taken out. **

**I've been a busy girl, ok?**

**At least school's out. Thank the gods.**

**Well, please review my darlings! **

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. As I was reading the comments, I thought I would answer some of the questions given to me:**

**-There will be no deaths in this story. (Except for Callaghan, I don't know what his punishment will be yet.) **

**-There will be more Honey Lemon in this story, but I have deprived myself of writing fluff moments between the brothers for too long. I NEED TO WRITE THE FLUFF. **

**Ok, time for chapter 14!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Tadashi had been close.

So, so close.

He had come so close to finally getting his little brother back. It was a dream come true to finally having his brother in his arms, even if he was filthy and looked liked someone you would cross the street to avoid. Tadashi was so close.

And just like that, his dream ended.

It hurt the king to see the pain in his baby brother's eyes. Pain, that had never really left, even if the child had been away from that negative environment for a month. The way his brows turned upward in distress, his bottom lip shaking and his hands clenched together. He was returning back to old ways. Back to when no one could really know that there was another royal in the kingdom other than Tadashi. Back to when the door was closed and the food stayed on the plate and the knives were a necessity to survive.

Back to when 'conceal, don't feel' was a life motto.

Tadashi refused to let everything go back to the way things were. They were such horrible times. Birthdays, holidays, evening dinners together, all seemed incomplete. The empty chair in the dinning room and the lack of the ball of joy bounding around the castle, jumping on couches and drawing mustaches on hand painted portraits, sliding down the stair's handrail, and climbing trees and running through the halls and...

Gone.

Silent.

Nothing.

Just a future king to his studies, and a mentor by his side, a caring aunt and a trusted friend.

But, where was the excited, goofy, little brother that always made everyone smile and turn any atmosphere into a positive one? What happened to him?

Tadashi refused to go back to those times. And if he didn't have his little brother soon, those times would return again. But, this time, Hiro would be really gone.

King Tadashi wasn't going to let that happen.

The king had watched in desperation as the future heir ran off in another direction. Immediately, Tadashi hopped onto his horse to chase after the boy, down the cobblestone alleyway that was badly lit. The horse trotted up and down the alleyway, but the prince had suddenly disappeared, without a trace.

Tadashi had been so close, that it was painful to even think about it.

"Find the Prince!" He ordered. "He couldn't have run far."

"Wait!" A female voice said. "Your majesty! King Tadashi!"

The king turned his horse around to a peasant girl with cropped black hair. "Yes?" He asked back.

"Um, hi." She said, a little nervous. "My name is Go Go, and for the past month...we've been taking care of your brother."

Tadashi's eyebrows pulled together. "We?"

Two peasant men and a filthy, white dog suddenly appeared around the alleyway corner. "Hi." The african-american one said shyly, "Um, I'm Wasabi, and this is Fred, and that's our dog Baymax."

"Yeah, anyway," The girl said, "Your brother has been with us for the past month."

Tadashi clenched his hands on the reins of his horse. "Did you..know who he was?"

The group of peasants looked at each other hesitantly, and then silently nodded their heads. Tadashi grip tightened. "You knew...and you didn't turn him in? You didn't contact the police or, or, contact the royal family? Why would you not-"

"Hey, listen, _your majesty._" The girl said. Tadashi was slightly taken back with her tone. "Hiro didn't want to be found. He came to us for support. He was scared to go back and face you. He was ashamed. Can't you see that?"

"Um, Go Go," The peasant Wasabi said, "I think you should-"

"Hiro was alone. He had the choice to leave and he didn't. It wasn't our place to turn him in. Hiro is our friend, he's part of our family. And family doesn't turn on family."

Tadashi slightly winced. Her statement hit too close to home. The topic of Callaghan was still fresh in the king's mind. He still could not believe that his mentor, the man he trusted with his life, was abusing his little brother for the past years. Callaghan and Abigail were family.

A small part of Tadashi thought back to when Callaghan had first hit Hiro. Tadashi had been right there, and he had allowed it to go on. He didn't do a thing about it. Why not? Why hadn't he? Because in his mind, Callaghan was still Dad's old friend. The man that smiled and stayed over and made Dad laugh and told jokes and kept the mood bright. In his mind, Callaghan was family, and family doesn't turn on family. Or, so he thought.

_Callaghan turned on family. _Tadashi thought. _And looked what happened. A traumatized little brother and a wealthy kingdom with dirt poor people. _

Suddenly, her statement made sense.

"I don't know who you are." Tadashi said, gracefully sliding off of his horse, "But, if you can help me find my brother, I will be eternally grateful."

The girl named Go Go eyed him curiously. She turned to look at her companions, that seemed as though they were going through shock. "Your majesty," Fred said, and before he could continue, Go Go interrupted him. "If we help you find Hiro, then you have to promise that what happened to him will never happen again."

Tadashi nodded furiously. "I completely agree. I just need him to see that he doesn't have to be ashamed to feel the way he does. He's too stubborn to ask for help, and it's been drilled in his head to conceal his emotions, but I am determined to undo what has been done. I just want my little brother back."

The group eyed the king skeptically, and it was Wasabi who spoke up. "King Tadashi, we would be honored to help you find Prince Hiro."

Tadashi smiled. "Let's get you some horses, than."

* * *

Hiro immediately knew something was off by the feeling of someone playing drums in his head. The constant pounding in his head made him want to throw up, and suddenly that want became a need. Before the prince had even opened his eyes, he opened his mouth and emptied his stomach, wincing at the foul taste in his mouth.

"Dammit, the kid threw up."

A rough hand gripped his hair and yanked his head back. He slowly opened his eyes and winced as a gruff face swam into view. "That wasn't very lady like of you, princess."

Hiro shuddered as the gruff face became more familiar. Yama's horrific scowl was close against Hiro's face, the man's foul smelling breath swimming around Hiro's head. His hair was released, the prince's head flopping forward.

Hiro looked up through his bangs to discover his surroundings. There were only two or three lights, each flickering and only giving a little bit of light.

The prince was in an abandoned building. He was laying on a cold and hard concrete floor. Both wrists were handcuffed over his head to a rusted pipe. His ankles were still tied up with rope, and instead of the duck tape over his mouth, a thick rope went around his head and through his mouth. He winced as the rope rubbed against the side of his face, making it irritated. Each movement sent spikes of white hot pain through his body. His wrists had been rubbed raw from the metal by putting pressure on the area, and the same was slowly becoming of his ankles.

Hiro's chin was gripped harshly, and his face was forcefully forced up once again. It wasn't Yama this time though; it was one of his thugs with brown facial hair and a dirty scowl.

"Hey, boss," The man said, "How much is the boy for?"

A gruff response came from a moldy couch in the corner. "It depends on what I want to do with him. The king is probably willing to pay as much as this entire kingdom is worth. But, the longer I keep him, the higher the price gets."

The man turned Hiro's head to the side, studying his facial features. Then, his eyes glided down to the rest of the prince's body. "You know, he's really a cute kid. You could probably get a lot of money for him if you sell him as a pleasure slave."

Hiro let out a growl as a loud laugh came from Yama. "I know. But, the king will give me more money for him than any pervert."

The man just shrugged. "The princess doesn't like the idea of being a pleasure slave, does she?" The man in front of him cooed in a mocking way. Hiro thrashed, trying not to wince as his wrists rubbed against the metal.

The man in front of him just laughed as he released his grip on Hiro's chin. "Hey! It's your turn!" Another gruff voice came from the moldy couch. It was the other thug with a name Hiro didn't care to remember. All three of the men went over to the corner with moldy chairs and couches, playing some card game on a broken coffee table.

Hiro laid his head back against the cold pipe he was chained to. He scrunched his face up, trying to ignore the constant throbbing in his head. His stomach growled loudly, and he wondered how long he had been out. When was the last time he ate again? He didn't know. How did he get himself in this mess? He probably should have just gone with Tadashi. Hiro closed his eyes, imagining his brother.

Coffee brown eyes that held love and protectiveness, his strong and comforting scent of lemon grass, sweet sweat, and freshly printed books, his strong arms wrapping around him, protecting him from the rest of the world...

_Stop it. _A voice inside of him boomed. _Tadashi doesn't love you. He just needs a right hand man. _

Hiro tried to push the thought out of his brain, clenching his hands. Oh, what he would do to have a razor right now.

_Remember, conceal, don't feel. Put on a show, don't let anybody know. _Callaghan's words echoed through his mind. Hiro was tired of hiding. He was tired of conceal his emotions and pushing people away. He was tired of all of the acting.

_But look where releasing your emotions got you. _Hiro slumped his shoulders, hissing in pain as more pressure was applied to his already raw wrists.

_Why me? _The prince wondered. Hiro let his head drop down to his chest, trying to ignore the pain, inside and outside. He just wanted to sleep and wake up to a world where everything was ok. A world where he was love and he didn't find release in a razor and didn't need to conceal his emotions. A peaceful world.

Hiro laid back against the pole once again. He closed his eyes, wishing for the pain to go away. But, Hiro knew better.

True pain never goes away.

* * *

**This was suppose to be longer, but it's not, and I'm sorry. **

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I am leaving for a trip to Europe, and I will not be bringing my laptop with me. It's too risky where I'm going. It could easily get stolen. So, DO NOT EXPECT AN UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. **

**I'm so sorry, I really am. I wanted to publish this chapter now, so I didn't leave you guys hanging for two weeks. **

**Well, I hope everyone is having a great Summer/Winter, and I'll see you all when I get back. **

**Remember: Smile. **

**And review. (:**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Man, have I missed you guys so much! Europe was quite fun, except for the fact that when I went to Russia I almost got stuck on the other side because the Russian lady that was checking my passport sent me back. For what reason, I have no idea. **

**But, it was very scary and I'm so happy to be back in America. Now I don't have to pay to use the bathroom. **

**Well, anyways, we are getting very close to the reunion of Hiro and Tadashi. But, don't worry, this story is a long way from being over!**

**I hope you all missed me, and I am so sorry for the wait! (Just when it's getting good.)**

**SHOUTOUT TO LUCKY TRAVELER. This amazing person told me that someone had stolen one of my HTTYD stories, His Little Hiccup, and without her, Nobody2014 on Wattpad would still be taking all of the credit for a story I wrote to only MY readers. Check out her stories, she's amazing and her stories are amazing. I owe her so much, and since I was so thankful, I asked her which one of my stories she wanted me to update. She chose this story, and that is why you all get an update today. **

**SO THANK THIS GLORIOUS PERSON FOR THIS CHAPTER! ITS' DEDICATED TO HER. **

**Well, here it is. Chapter 15. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

A week.

Seven whole days.

That was how long Hiro had been gone since Tadashi had seen him.

The king was searching frantically for the smaller prince. Their meeting had only fueled the search even more, since Tadashi had been so close, and now he had people on his side.

"Is he in there?" Tadashi called, as Go Go came out of an abandoned warehouse. The peasant girl shook her head. "We've been to all of our hideouts. Where could he be?"

Tadashi had grown to like Hiro's friends. Go Go was sharp and clever, yet very determined. (Not to mention she scared the living daylights out of the king.) Tadashi enjoyed her presence and her determination. How had someone as smart as her end up on the streets? The other man, Wasabi, was extremely intelligent and organized, making the search just a little bit easier. He organized everyone into groups so each group could search a part of the city. Fred was the one that kept the mood light. He would tell jokes and stories of Hiro, lightening the moods of everyone in the group and making this whole thing easier. Baymax was loyal and quite intelligent for a dog. He knew Hiro's scent as well, so the group knew exactly where to go. Yet, it always seemed Hiro was just out of reach. Almost as if the group was standing right in front of the whereabouts of Hiro, yet he was just out of their eyesight.

"Maybe he went back out to the forest?" Wasabi asked.

"That'll be the third time we searched the forest, though." Go Go said, mounting on her horse. "He's gotta be here somewhere. I could see why he would hide from you, King Tadashi, but why would he hide from us?"

Tadashi tried to not act hurt by the statement. It was completely true, though. Hiro was afraid of his brother; afraid of what he might think and what he might do. But, why would he hide from the people that kept his secret and took him in when he felt like he had no place to go?

It all just didn't add up.

"Do you think.." Wasabi trailed off, "Do you think Hiro was taken, King Tadashi? I mean, why else would he hide from us?"

The king pondered this for a moment. Once Hiro's true identity was revealed, he must have had the entire city after him. The royal family was offering quite a bit of money for the safe return of the prince, and since 75% of the city's population were homeless...

Tadashi did not like those odds.

"New plan." Tadashi announced. "We search all buildings, abandoned or not. Even the homes of civilians. Check every alley way, even the underground subways. Hiro isn't hiding anymore. The city is hiding him."

Tadashi's suspicions were only confirmed when he felt his personal cell phone start to buzz in his pocket.

* * *

It was quite hard to ignore the gnawing pain in Hiro's stomach as he went on his seventh day without eating.

He had gotten so used to eating three meals a day, that he had forgotten what it was like to be denied food once again. All he had been given was a cup of water once a day, and that was not nearly enough.

He was still in the same position he was originally put in when the sun rose on the seventh day, hands tied to the pipe above and ankles tied together. His wrists and ankles were red and angry and sensitive to the touch, making each movement painful.

Not to mention he was placed under a rusty pipe, so dirty water was constantly being dripped on the back of his neck and trailing down his back. The abandoned where house was cold enough, with it's freezing cold, dirty, concrete floors and dust along with mold coating each nook and cranny of the place.

He prayed with everything in him that Tadashi would find him soon.

Hiro must have dozed off, because he was jolted awake when a filthy hand grasped his face, once again, and made him look up into the eyes of his kidnapper.

"Here's what we're going to do, princess." Yama snarled, "We're going to give your big brother a call, and you're going to say exactly what we want you to say, nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"

Hiro wanted to spit into Yama's face and knee him in the crotch, but all he could was nod.

Yama's scowl twisted into a cruel smile. "Good boy._" _Hiro let a growl out of his throat, which was then silence with a harsh slap to his cheek.

Yama stood from his position, and held his hand out. One of the thugs handed him a flip phone, and Yama quickly dialed a number with his fat fingers. He pressed a button on the phone, and suddenly Hiro could hear the phone ringing.

A bored voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." Yama said, fake cheerfulness coating his voice. "I'm here to speak to the royal police about the whereabouts of Prince Hiro."

Much to Hiro's surprise, the voice still seemed bored. "Yeah, you and everybody else. I'll need proof that you have the prince in order for me to contact the royal family."

Yama scowled, but nodded towards one of the thugs. Hiro felt the rope around his mouth loosen, and soon he was abel to talk. "HELP ME!" He screamed, right into the phone. Hiro didn't care if Yama punished him or not for speaking, this was his only opportunity for him to be saved.

But, Yama seemed pleased with the response from Hiro. He spoke into the phone once more. "Is that enough proof for ya?"

Suddenly, the voice became very determined and sharp. "Where are you keep the boy? Tell us now!"

"I'd like to speak to King Tadashi." Yama laughed into the phone. There was a static in the background as the line went silent, and suddenly, Tadashi warm, yet frightened voice filled the empty space Hiro was contained in.

"Hiro? Hiro? Hiro, where are you? I'm coming to get you right now, just tell me where you are! Are you safe, are you hurt? Hiro!" Tadashi's voice was coated with concern, laced with fear and determination. It made Hiro's heart break.

"Your majesty." Yama said in a taunting way. "Your little brother is safe, but not for long. As for the injuries, he's going to be more than hurt, it all depends on how well this conversation goes." Yama smirked. It made Hiro's stomach churn.

"Who is this? What have you done to my brother? I swear to God, whoever you are, I will find my brother and make you-"

"King Tadashi, I'm going to make a deal with you." The thugs started laughing. "Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once."

Hiro squirmed, wishing he could jump into the phone and be enveloped in his brother's arms. "I have your brother. In fact, he's sitting right in front of me. Say something to your big brother, princess." Before the phone was even lowered to his level, Hiro started screaming.

"Tadashi! Please, I am so sorry! I don't know where I am! I think I'm in some-"

A harsh kick to his temple quieted the prince. He slumped over with a groan. Why was the world spinning? He felt like throwing up again, but he didn't have anything in his stomach. He defiantly had a concussion of some sorts.

"Hiro! Oh, Hiro, I'm coming for you. Just hang in there, ok bud?"

"Prince Hiro isn't allowed to speak anymore." Yama said, a twisted smile on his face. Hiro screamed and trashed as the rope was once again placed on his mouth, along with a piece of material stuffed inside to muffle the sound.

"Here's the deal. I want at least 6 million for your precious little prince. This doesn't also includes travel cost, because you're going to take one of your private jets, and fly me and my two friends out to another kingdom, where we won't be discovered and will be under your protection. If you fail to do so, I will other sell your little princess as a pleasure slave-"

"If you as so much as touch my baby brother, I will-"

"Or, I will kill him."

Tadashi was silent.

"You have one hour. I will met you at the B205 train. Hopefully, I'll see you soon, King Tadashi."

Yama didn't bother pressing the 'end call' button. He grasped the phone and tore it in half. Then, he crushed it in his palm. He looked over at Hiro, a cruel smile worming it's way onto his face. "Get the princess ready. We've got a king to meet."

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUUUNN.**

**I know it's short, but the next chapter is going to be longer, and much more action pack. In the next chapter, all of our beautiful, fluff, cute brotherly wishes will be fulfilled. **

**Special thanks again to Luck Traveler. I owe you so much more than update. **

**Thanks for reading and patiently waiting, now review!**

**I'm off to go update my HTTYD story, Time To Go. It's been a while, so that's next on my list. See ya next chapter!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave you on that cliffhanger(: **

**I have been waiting so long to write this chapter, and now the time has finally come! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**I really hope you guys like it. **

**When I updated Secrets Revealed, I asked you guys which story I should update: Snowy Love, or this one.**

**Since the votes were some what equal, I just decided to update both! **

**So, here it is. THE chapter.**

**This is gonna be awesome.**

**Chapter sixteen**

* * *

All chaos broke loose in a matter of seconds.

Tadashi violently threw the phone back into the saddle bag of his horse. Yelling orders to the entire search team, he slapped his horse and they were off like the speed of light.

Nobody had seen the King move that fast.

Tadashi's heart was hammering in his chest as he raced down the streets of his kingdom, not even pausing for the walking and admiring pedestrians.

His little brother was in the hands of a mad man.

The king's black hair flew in the wind as his horse sped towards the local train station, the search team hot on his heals. To nobody's surprise, Go Go was the fastest out of the entire search team. She had a determined look in her eye as the sound of hooves on the cobblestone filled everybody's ears.

"Surround the station!" The king ordered. "He's not getting away this time."

The train station swam into view quickly. Tadashi ignored the screaming wind in his ears and the fact that he was causing more chaos in his kingdom than peace, he only had one thing on his mind: Hiro.

The little boy that looked to him as a protector with big brown eyes and tiny hands. Tadashi had failed to protect Hiro from abuse once, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

When they arrived at the station, all of the horses came to a halt. Tadashi's purple cloak blew in the wind, the absence of his crown allowing the wind to ruffle his hair.

Tadashi pressed his leather brown boots to the sides of his horse, trying to calm the animal down.

He only had an hour. They needed to create a plan.

"Hiro's been kidnapped." Tadashi announced to the group. He heard Go Go swear behind him. "And his captors are only going to give him back if I give them money and safety in return."

"Or what?" Wasabi asked, his grip on the reins of his horse tightening.

"Or else San Fransokyo will no longer have a Prince." Tadashi said. He eyed the phone that was resting in his bag. Callaghan's words quickly filled his mind. _Being a king is a hard person to be. It's full of tough decisions and hard work, but no matter what, you must never let your followers see you sweat. You must always be confident, even when you aren't. _

Tadashi sighed. Hiro was better at masking his emotions than anyone. Pretending to be something you're not isn't exactly easy. He had never really needed to pretend. If he was scared, Callaghan would help him and Aunt Cass would reassure him.

_Now you know how Hiro felt. Nobody on his side, locked in a room with only a sharp blade for comfort. _

Compared to Hiro, Tadashi had grown up easy. He was _pampered _compared to Hiro.

And they only grew up one hallway away.

"But, we're to going to let that happen." Tadashi concluded. _Be strong... like Hiro. _

"My King," Fred said, his brow furrowed. "We know Yama. You're not dealing with just anybody. He's clever. I mean, Hiro is much more clever, that's the only reason why we were able to survive, but he's smart. You can't just corner him and force him to give Hiro to you."

"For once, Fred's right." Go Go said, tucking a lock behind her ear. "Yama is devious and clever. I'm surprised that Yama is actually giving you Hiro for just money and safety. I'm surprised he didn't ask for the entire kingdom."

"Well, we've got exactly 40 minutes." Wasabi said, looking up at the giant clock near the train platform. "Let's come up with a plan."

All eyes turned to Tadashi.

_Being a King is full of tough decisions._

* * *

For someone who was kidnapped and then tortured, Hiro was extremely calm.

A silver piece of duck tape, from ear to ear, was firmly taped over his mouth. His hands were taped behind his back as well. The only improvement of Hiro's condition was his ankles were now free, yet the raw and red skin that the ropes had agitated needed medical condition. They didn't look too good.

Yama and his goons were in the other room. Judging by the hush whispers, they were creating a plan that Hiro was not allowed to know about.

He could only imagine what would happen to him in the next hour.

The thought scared Hiro. He could be dead before the sunsets tonight. Tadashi could be dead as well.

The Prince rested his pounding head on the cold piece of pipe he was still connected too. He let out a breath of air, staring up at the dark ceiling.

Hiro glanced over at the room his captures were in. They had been in that room for over forty minutes. What were they planning? Were they planning to let Hiro live at all? Did they even have a plan, or were they just going to leave Hiro here, taped to a pipe while they made their escape?

No, they wouldn't. Yama would miss out on a huge opportunity to make some serious money, plus, nobody was allowed to leave the kingdom.

And since the kingdom was surrounded by a body of water and strong boarders, they probably weren't going anywhere.

Hiro squirmed slightly as the big ball of fat known as Yama walked out of the room. He had a merry scowl on his face as he cracked his meaty knuckles and nodded his head in the Prince's direction.

"Untie him from the pipe."

Suddenly, dirty hands cut the duck tape loose. They roughly pulled Hiro to his feet as the sound of another piece of duck taped was ripped from the role. The sticky substance was once again placed on his wrists, ripping the little hairs on his arms.

Hiro swayed a little on his feet, having not been on them in a week. "Come on, _your majesty._" One goon mocked, "Let's go talk to that big brother of yours, eh?"

Hiro couldn't reply.

"Yeah, we're not even that far." Goon number two said, a smirk on his face. "Hey, why'd you even leave in the first place?"

"Because he's an ungrateful brat that is going to make us loads of money," Yama answered, swinging the door open. "Now enough chit chat. I wanna be out of here by tonight!"

The bright light of the day blinded Hiro for a few seconds, have not seeing it in a week. He took a deep breath of fresh air, which was so much better than the musty air he was forced to inhale inside the warehouse.

"Wolf, bring the car around." Yama snarled at one of the goons with a green hat on. The nasty man nodded his head and disappeared behind the building.

"Alright, princess, this is the plan." Yama's rough voice filled Hiro's mind, his rough hands gripping at the prince's black hair. "You're going to do exactly everything we are going to tell you to do. Got it?"

The prince nodded his head once.

"Good." Yama's mouth morphed into a nasty smile. "Because if you don't, your brother might end up in front of a train, tied to the ground."

Hiro swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He had to be strong...for Tadashi.

For the boy that loved him in the beginning, even though he was just an annoying toddler that got in the way of everything. The boy who pretended to love him just for the sake of his feelings. The boy who protected him for nine years of his life when his parents no longer could.

He had to be strong for the kingdom, and his friends, and...

Hiro was so tired of being strong.

He was so tired of masking his emotions and being stepped all over. He was so tired of it.

For once, he wanted someone else to be strong. He wanted someone to take care of him and love him and...even though it sounded extremely selfish, he wanted someone to worry about him.

He just wanted someone to care.

A black car rolled around the corner with the green hatted goon strapped in the drivers seat.

Time to be strong once more.

* * *

Tadashi checked his watch for the thousandth time.

"King Tadashi, no matter how many times you check the time, it won't make it go faster." Go Go said as she fixed her sharp eyes on the horizon.

The King ignored her comment. "They should be here any minute. Is everyone in position?"

Go Go nodded as she gripped the reins on her horse. "Yep, everyone is in position and knows the plan." Go Go confirmed.

Tadashi drummed his fingers on the back of his horse's neck. He bit his bottom lip and with worried eyes, he scouted every possible entrance to the desired meeting place. Where were they?

"King, do not worry. We might not even need the plan. Yama is clever, but he also can be lazy. If he doesn't feel like playing games, he won't."

"He has the Prince of San Fransokyo in his possession. Do you really think he's just going to _give _Hiro to me?" Tadashi countered, staring down at the adrenaline junky.

Go Go shrugged. "You never know with people like him. Do you have the money just in case he actually sticks to his word?"

Tadashi didn't look at her when he replied. "No. That's what the plan is for."

Go Go didn't say anything, yet as she rode off into another part of the train station to take her position, Tadashi felt her doubt. Mostly because he had the same feeling deep in his chest, right next to his friends known as worry and guilt.

And they made their presence known as a sleek black car pulled into the train station lot.

Tadashi checked his watch. Right on time.

This was them.

The king gracefully slide off his horse and pushed his cape behind his back. He stood tall and clenched his jaw. _Be strong, be a leader. _

The back door to the car opened, and two large and scum cover men plopped out. In each hand, they grasp onto a boy that looked like he was ten years old. His hair was long and pillowing over his face and ears, yet the wide and scared brown eyes could still be seen. The boy looked as though he hadn't eaten in a long time, and dried blood caked every other angle of his face. Purple and blue bruises decorated the skin that was showing, as if the boy had been in several beatings.

To much of the king's shock, he realized that this was Hiro.

_The little boy who used to knock on his door with small, chubby fists and ask if he would like to build a robot with him._

_The tiny creature that was once just a picture on a piece of paper that Daddy placed on his desk, so he could look at it as he was working. Tadashi didn't understand where the picture came from. It didn't look like any place he had been to, and when he shared his concerns with his mother, she had just laughed and said, "That's the first picture of your new baby brother."_

_Tadashi didn't feel as though that had cleaned up his confusion. Yes, he knew he was getting a brother, but he wasn't here yet. _

_The smile on Callaghan's face as his best friend told him that he was going to have another son. Callaghan's once warm, blue eyes looking into his own brown, asking him if he was excited to be a big brother. _

_The little baby that caused more chaos in the castle than Tadashi ever did. _

_The tiny tears that slide down on his chubby cheeks as he learned that Mommy and Daddy weren't coming home._

_The soft tiny voice that was always so curious and excited about something...anything. _

_Tiny fingernails and soft hair and curious eyes. Small fingers and goofy smiles and an adorable tooth gap. _

_A lovable laugh with mile long eyelashes and a button nose that would scrunch up if it's owner didn't like something. _

_These things were Hiro. All Hiro. _

_Not a skinny boy that was __scared of his own family and hated himself. Not a boy that concealed his emotions and believed that every form of pain that he received was something he deserved. _

_Not someone who wasn't Hiro. _

"Hiro?" Tadashi's voice seemed foreign.

Said boy looked up through his bangs towards his older brother. His mouth was duck taped, along with his hands. If possible, he seemed even filthier than before, and he was skinnier than a scarecrow.

"Well, will you look at that Princess." An extremely fat man taunted. His hair was greasy and his dirty jumper suit was crumpled and ripped. He had six different chins and beady eyes..like a rat. This must have been Yama. "Your prince charming is here to save you."

The men holding onto Hiro gripped him tightly and roughly shook him. He whined slightly through the duck tape, and that sound made Tadashi's nails dig into his palms to control the urge to punch and harm the men in front of him.

"You've got our money?" Yama asked Tadshi, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And safety?" Tadashi concluded. "Yes."

The King took a deep breath. His voice had gotten stronger, and he squared his shoulders. _I am the King of San Fransokyo. Nothing can touch me. Nothing can scare me._

"You're alone." Yama noted. Tadashi shook his head. "No, I am not. I have spies set up all over this area, so if you run or try to kill me, you won't even make it onto the next train."

Yama's face twisted into a scowl.

"But," The King added, "I hope that their assistance won't be necessary. And you can make sure of that."

The men holding Hiro started looking around the area, a worried look on their faces.

"I want my money first. Then, you can have your princess. Got it?"

Tadashi bite the inside of cheek. _Stay clam and cool. A king must always be poise. _

"Deal." The king whistled loudly, and in a matter of seconds, Wasabi and Fred along with Princess Honey Lemon came riding from different directions of the station. Wasabi's grey horse huffed slightly as Fred's black and white horse walked close to the group of thugs.

Princess Honey Lemon slightly gasp as she realized that the boy they were holding was Hiro.

"Hiro?" Fred asked. Wasabi and him changed bewildered glances as they stared down their friend.

"Princess Honey Lemon, please present the bags." Tadashi ordered. "Fred and Wasabi, could you do the same?"

The three of them muttered a 'yes, your majesty' as they grasped onto the strap of two leather bags.

"We have your safety and money, now hand over my brother." Tadashi turned his attention to the group of thugs in front of him. He trained his eyes onto the men in front of him, ignoring the two women that had quietly and gracefully climbed onto the hood of the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That doesn't look like six million to me." Yama said, eyeing the bags.

Go Go and Abigail crouched onto the hood of the car like two cats hunting their pray. They both reached into their back pockets and pulled out a can that looked like spray paint. Both girls adjusted their masks that were placed over their mouths, determined look in their eyes.

"I can assure you that it is." Tadashi said. "Now, hand over my little brother."

"Yama." One of the goons said. "Just give him the kid."

The fat man twisted his face together, a devious look in his rat eyes. "Yeah, you see, I wasn't thinking that. You've got a cute brother here, king. And, I think I can make more than a couple of million dollars off of him." He raised a greasy eyebrow. "It's amazing how much people will spend for sex, eh?"

Tadashi nostrils flared as anger filled his veins. "Well, that's just too bad. Because your business here, is done."

Tadashi made eye contact with Abigail and Go Go, and screamed, "NOW!"

At the same time, Go Go and Abigail launched from the car onto the back of Yama. Caught with surprise, the larger man yelled as he was sent tumbling down. Go Go flipped over his body and harshly connected her foot to the temple of one of the goons holding onto Hiro. The man yelped, yet wasn't sent down quickly. He swung at her, yet she had back handspring back over Yama's body.

"Now!" Tadashi yelled once again.

The yellowish colored chemical was released from the can. The two goons gripping onto the prince screamed as their senses where blinded. The chemical released was inhaled through their mouths, and only their mouths. If it was breathed in through their nose, the hairs inside their nostrils would have filtrated out the chemical. As the chemical was absorbed into their bodies, it blinded the sense of seeing and hearing.

Princess Honey Lemon was a chemist genius.

As the chemical was realized, the entire team covered their mouths with a cloth. Two men were sent on the ground, rolling around, screaming. They couldn't hear themselves, or see what was going on.

Abigail was shouting orders as Wasabi and Fred jumped off of their horses and ran over to Prince Hiro. Fred grabbed a knife from his back pocket and cut Hiro's hands free as Wasabi carefully ripped the piece of duck tape off of Hiro's mouth.

Tadashi joined the action. Abigail and Go Go had successfully disarmed the two goon's yet Yama was still putting up a fight. He kicked and screamed, throwing the girls off of him.

"How can he still see?" Tadashi yelled.

"He didn't breath enough in!" Honey Lemon shrieked. "Only his hearing is disabled!"

Yama grasped onto Abigail's ankle and sent her sailing in a different direction. With a forceful kick to Go Go's side, he rose from the ground and punched his way through. Wasabi and Fred were no match for him as they were send sprawling to the side, extremely close to the tracks.

"No!" Tadashi screamed. He ran as fast as he could over to his little brother. Fear filled his veins as he outstretch his hand to his only sibling, only for him to be thrown aside. His head made contact with the pavement, and he felt a ringing in his ears.

He looked up, jut in time to see Hiro, scared and shaken, thrown over Yama's shoulder as they headed towards the empty train tracks as a form of escape.

* * *

**Um...so...yeah.**

**I totally just pulled that chemical combination that disabled the sense of hearing and seeing right out of my ass. I made it up friends, but how cool would that be though, if it really existed?**

**I'm pretty sure Honey Lemon could construct something like that. No doubt in my mind. **

**SO IF I GET ANY HATE FOR USING A CHEMICAL THAT DOESN'T EXIST, HERE IS THE DOOR- GO AHEAD AND SHOW YOURSELF OUT. **

**Well, I really am sorry about the cliff hanger. Actually, I'm really not. *Laughs***

**Well, it's the last day of summer ****vacation for me, so here is my last gift to you before I descend to the pits of hell also known as high school. **

**Welp! That's it, folks! Please review!**

**First day of school tomorrow, so I'm gonna go cry in the corner now. *Cries for all eternity***

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, school's been a little hectic, but I couldn't just leave you all hanging! Also, I've had this chapter planned out long before I even started writing this story. **

**Well, I sure hope you like it! Oh, and just for clarification:**

**There will be a tiny bit of Tadashi X Honey lemon**

**A tiny bit of Hiro X Go Go**

**But, 99% of this story is strictly brotherly fluff. Sorry not sorry friends. **

**Alright, here we go!**

**Chapter Seventeen **

* * *

Hiro had experienced many forms of fear in his short life. He hd felt it every day for the past five years. If he ever heard a footstep outside of his door, his heart would jump in his throat, and go forbid his doorknob was ever jostled.

But, this had to be the worst.

He saw the desperation in his brother's face, the screaming of his friends as he was, once again, separated by them. He felt Yama's large and sweaty hand against his back, securing his body against his own. Hiro pounded his small, boney fists against Yama's back, but nothing worked.

"TADASHI!" He screamed. "TADASHI!"

But his brother didn't answer back.

_He never did. _

Yama ran as fast as he could on the train tracks, away from Hiro's only chance at an escape. Hiro remembered riding on the train that usually rode on these tracks. It was so beautiful and peaceful, and that was when Hiro felt that he was free for the first time in his life.

He was feeling the exact opposite now.

Soon, that was all they were running on: The train tracks.

The city was buzzing below them, and other train tracks below were being occupied. If Yama placed his foot in the wrong way, he could send them both to their deaths.

Yama kept running until they had passed though a tunnel and now had appeared on part of the tracks that overlooked the bay. They were about fifty feet in the air, but they could still die if they slipped off of the tracks.

Yama paused fora second, all that Hiro could hear was the ragged breath coming from his capture.

And then Hiro heard it: The whistle from a train. Coming this way.

"LET GO FO ME!" The prince screamed, pounding and kicking agsint the body he was being held against.

And then he remembered that Yama had lost his ability to hear temporarily.

So, here he was, trapped on a train track fifty feet above the San Fransokyo Bay, with a train speeding over 100 miles an hour this way.

Panic started to set in. Yama doesn't know the train is coming. Yama doesn't know the train is coming.

_Yama doesn't know that there is a fricken train coming this way. _

Desperate time calls for desperate measures.

Hiro bite down onto Yama's neck with all of the strength he possessed. The man yelped and immediately dropped Hiro onto the ground. The prince landed on his back onto the cold, metal railing. If Yama had thrown him the wrong way, he could have just plummeted to his death.

"You little brat!" The man yelled almost too loudly. Yama's large foot came into contact with the Prince's ribs, and all of the air was knocked out of him. Hiro coughed as he forced his limbs to move. He crawled away from his attacker, but the man was much faster. He he pressed his body against Hiro's and roughly grabbed the boy's neck.

"You're not getting away this time." He snarled.

_Oxygen! _His lungs screamed. _We need oxygen now! _

Hiro tried to pry Yama's fingers away from his throat, but his grasp was firm.

"Please.." hire chocked, "Please...train.."

Hiro's vision was turing black, and were there always those different colored spots everywhere? Hiro didn't take time to figure it out. He brought up his knee and rammed it into the Yama's gut. But, the man was not fazed.

Finally, his grip loosened, and he smiled a cruel smirk at the prince. "See how easy it is for me to kill you?" He yelled.

Hiro looked over Yama's shoulder. The train's bright light flashed. It was about a football field away.

They were going to be dead soon if they didn't get out of the way. Hiro quickly got up on his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs and throat. His vision was returning to normal.

Yama wasn't staring at the train; he had his eyes fixed on Hiro. "I'm going to make so much money off of you." He said.

Hiro's capture couldn't hear the train coming; only Hiro knew that in fifteen seconds they were only going to be spots on the tracks.

The prince looked around, looking for an escape.

_Come on, use that big brain of yours to think you're way out!_

He couldn't out run a train, no way. He wasn't that fast.

Nor could he just stand here either. The tracks below them were about twenty feet apart; Hiro could never jump down to them for safety.

There was only one thing left to do; he'd have to jump. Since they were about 50 feet up and the bay was about 85 feet deep from where they were standing, Hiro had a 60% chance of survival. Even though it was more than half, Hiro didn't like those odds.

But, what choice did he have? The Golden Gate Bridge was to his right, but it was too far away. He might be able to swim to it...

The train was approaching quickly. He had to make a decision.

"...And it's going to be great," Hiro didn't realize Yama was rambling this entire time about him being a pleasure slave. How did he not feel the vibration of the train on the tracks?

"...so much money, I'll be able to build a mansion bigger than the castle you grew up in!" He trailed off.

The train blew it's horn so loudly, Hiro cringed and covered his ears. It was only two yards away. Now or never.

"What are you doing?" The fat man asked, his beady rat eyes staring down at the prince. He had no idea he was two seconds away from being ran over by a train.

"I never wanted to die." Hiro announced. "I just wanted the pain to end."

Hiro jumped.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger. **

**Sorry not sorry. **

**But, I will really try to get the next chapter up super quickly! I promise! **

**I'm super sorry that it is kinda short, but it's an update at least!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello friends! I hope you liked the last chapter, because I sure loved ****writing it!**

**Anyways, this is the moment I have been waiting for ever since I started writing this story. I'm so excited to write this! *Squeals***

**Sorry this wasn't up sooner, I was busy decorating my binders with Baymax and Big Hero Six quotes. (Yes, I am in the tenth grade, and yes, I take all honors classes. I dare you to say something bad about me. I dare you.) **

**Well, here we are friends. Chapter 18. **

**But, don't cry loyal readers! Because this story is far from over! I promise! **

**Let's get this chapter started!**

**Chapter Eighteen **

* * *

For a few seconds, all was calm.

Hiro didn't hear the muffled screams as his captor was just run over by a bullet train, nor did he hear the screams of the people of his kingdom as he fell to his death.

Or, at least, that's what they all thought.

All Hiro could hear was the whistling wind in his ears. All he could feel was the air currents between his fingers and his black hair. The city sped away from him, as if he was on a train, a very fast train, that was destined to go to other destinations than the one he was at.

Strange thoughts started to fill his brain.

A picture of him and his brother sneaking into his parents old lab, building robots together under the moonlight and street lights of their future kingdom.

_"Come on, Hiro!" Tadashi had cheered. "Do it! Do it!"_

_"Ok," Hiro had said shyly, opening his hands. A small bot, no bigger than his thumb nail was in his hand. "Ready?" _

_Tadashi nodded his head cheerfully. Hiro threw the tiny bot up into the air, and soon, it multiplied into two bots, four bots, and suddenly, millions of little bots filed into a perfect canopy above the boys, the sound of buzzing and heated machines filling the atmosphere. "Wow." Tadashi said. _

_"Watch this!" Hiro said. He slammed his tiny foot onto the ground, and the microbots were summoned to that spot. They shifted and twisted above the floor, and Hiro giggled slightly. _

_The tiny prince lifted his arms over his head, and both boys were lifted off of the ground. "Whoa!" Tadashi said as his feet left he ground. _

_"Isn't this __awesome?" Hiro exclaimed, sending himself flying around the room. _

It was. That was one of the prince's earliest memories. His first, and probably his most successful invention was microbots.

_"How come you understand this, and I can't?" Tadashi had asked as his five year old brother had just perfectly finished a Calculus three problem. "I dunno," The tiny boy shrugged his shoulders. "Wish you could though." _

Hiro was a freak of nature at the start. Doing calculus at the age of five and creating a world changing invention at three. Why could't he just be normal?

_Slamming white doors, shinny blades and salty tears. _

_Golden door handles and silver keys._

_Scratchy, wool rugs, soft carved dinning tables, and cool summer breezes the princes would __play in._

_Adrenaline rushes as a boy no older than seven climbed the highest tree on castle grounds. The broken wrist was worth it. _

_Strong hugs and violent tantrums_

_Silent screams for help _

_Bouncy springs in a mattress and locks on doors and windows_

_Sad eyes with empty smiles and freshly cut scars_

_Shadow friends with rain as an emotion _

Pieces of memory flooded Hiro's brain.

_"Don't shoot me Callaghan, and then get mad at me for bleeding." _

_"I'm trapped inside my own mind, with no way to get out."_

_"Do you want to build a robot?"_

_"Don't forget about the other boy in the castle behind a locked door, please. Because he didn't forget about you." _

When Hiro finally hit the water, he was jolted out of his memory haze. First of all, the water was _freezing. _The icy water chilled the prince to the bone, and he only sunk deeper and deeper into the cold fingers of the bay.

He knew how to swim. There was a river on the outskirts of the castle grounds, and sometimes Tadashi would take him there and teach him how to swim.

But, this was nothing like the river by the castle. The bay was deep, and no matter how far you swam, the bottom was no where to be found.

It was completely silent. There was no sound of running cars and trains and people's aimless chatter with chaos being found in every corner. It was so quiet, Hiro could hear his own heartbeat.

The icy water had paralyzed him for a few moments, and all he could see was darkness below and the filtering of sunlight that was able to break through the water's surface. Hiro reached for the light, screamed for it, but it was too far away. Hiro was sinking into the depths of the water.

_Oxygen! _His lungs screamed. _"Get to the surface!" _

Hiro moved his limbs, but only a little progress was gained. He stretched his thin fingers to the sunlight, his vision going hazy the millionth time today, but he couldn't find the energy to really care. Everything was quiet, and if he looked close enough through the water, he could almost see the metal support bars of the Golden Gate Bridge. Or, maybe he was imagining it.

And then the quietness lost it's peacefulness, the darkness was too daunting, and his lungs were really screaming now.

_This is what it's like to die. _Hiro had thought.

He kicked his legs and moved his arms, but he only seemed to sink deeper. He was losing his vision quickly, and his brain felt stuffy, as if there was too much in it that it just needed to shut down and never reload again.

Hiro stretched his arm to the surface one last time, his sleeve being pulled down from the force of his action. His scars glittered in the sunlight, and the cold water almost felt as though it was cleansing it. The red lines on his skin stood out predominate, and Hiro couldn't stop staring at them.

Only moments away from his death, Hiro saw a hand reaching out towards his own.

He was jerked upwards towards the surface as he blacked out.

* * *

Hiro awoke to the sound of a loud motor as the wind blew across is face. His nose was freezing, and his entire face was an icicle. He shivered, trying to keep his body warm. Hiro was just now aware of the fact that he had a single blanket draped over him, but that was all.

He was too tired to open his eyes and move his limbs, so Hiro just laid there, his head resting agsint something cold and plastic. He couldn't feel his toes or his fingers. Actually, he couldn't really feel _anything. _

Suddenly, the engine was cut off, and for a moment, everything was silent. All Hiro could hear was the sound of seagulls and the cold waves slapping into the sides of the boat.

And then, Hiro heard the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life.

"Do you have him?! Please, tell me you have him! Where is he?" The voice was frantic and worried, and a knot was tied in Hiro's stomach. Would his brother want him back, after everything he's been through, and after all the things he knows now?

Was Hiro willing to take that chance?

The prince didn't really have a choice; he couldn't even move his fingertips.

"We have him, King Tadashi. Pulled him out, just in time." That voice was extremely familiar. Childhood memories of a young girl with blue eyes who loved robotics as much as the princes did, but her father was always too busy to build anything with her.

"Oh, thank the heavens! Where is he? Give him to me!"

"Your majesty," An unfamiliar voice said. "Prince Hiro is extremely filthy and wet. You might not want to-"

"Give him to me. That's an order." The king's voice held the authority their father did, if not even more intimidating. Hiro would shrink back if he had control over his body.

The prince was jostled slightly as someone picked him up from his current position bridal style. After a few steps, he was disposed into much more familiar and loving arms.

They supported his body in a comforting manner, and Hiro couldn't help but attempt to snuggle deeper into the shoulder of his holder. He felt a thumb along his cheekbone, and he smiled internally. This man was _warm, _and soft, yet strong and solid. He smelled amazing, like fresh water and the sweetness of sweat, mixed with freshly printed book pages and a lovely lavender smell. He smelled like _home._

"Oh, Hiro." The voice said above him. _Oh, Tadashi. _Hiro wanted to say back.

"I've finally got you." There were strong, warm fingers running through his damp hair. He was pretty sure his hair had grown icicles by now.

And I'm not letting you go."

Hiro allowed darkness to over take him again.

* * *

The next place Hiro found himself was not so desirable.

His brother was not kidding when he said Hiro needed more than one bath.

Hiro awoke to the feeling of a warm cloth on his stomach. He was surrounded by warm water and the smell of cherry blossoms, along with several voices.

"Where in the world did this boy go? I think there is more dirt on him then there is in our garden!"

"Oh, hush. He hasn't taken a bath in over a month! You'd look this way too."

Hiro was suddenly aware of the fact that he was _naked_, and there were people _talking. _

The prince opened his eyes and was met with the sight of pink bubbles. There was more than one servant washing him down, and he was in the biggest bathtub he had ever seen. It was made of marble with solid gold fixtures. There were several jets seeing warm water, and several empty bottles of soap laid on the outskirts of the tub.

When he was trapped in his room, he was stuck with the bed and the bathroom that was given to him when he was nine years old. It was tiny, because once when a prince turns the age of twelve, he gets an "upgrade". They try to keep the younger prince's humble by giving them less. Well, that's at least what Callaghan said.

Still, no matter how big the bathtub was or how many bubbles there were, Hiro didn't like it when his body was shown to other people. He was surrounded by four servants, all female, with brushes and soft, cotton wash cloths.

He gasped slightly and sat up in the tub quickly. The servants jumped back in surprise, and Hiro started to go into a panic. The water sloshed around him, some of it going onto the bathroom floor. He couldn't keep himself up for long, because the tub was slippery, and his limbs felt as if they were made of lead. What were they doing to him? Where they trying to drown him? No, that didn't make any sense.

"Shh, my prince, it's alright." One of the servant ladies said, trying to push him down in the tub. She placed her small hand on his shoulder, but Hiro attempted to scurry away to the far end of the tub. He slipped, and he found himself in the position he had woken in. _The water is very warm, and to be honest, I'm not uncomfortable. Maybe I should just..._

_No._ _Stay awake. Stay on guard._

It was hard to obey his mind's command, when his body was so very tired.

"Who..What-" Hiro was confused, and keeping his eyes open was becoming a challenge. "Stay away from me."

"Prince Hiro, it's quite alright. Just relax."

Hiro looked for an escape, and instead saw his older bother standing in the open doorway of the bathroom. He was talking to someone, but Hiro could't see who. He wasn't wearing his King's crown, and he had several bags under his eyes along with wrinkled clothes that looked liked he had been wearing them for weeks.

At the sound of his brother's distress, Tadashi looked in Hiro's direction, and smiled at him. Before the brother's could make any kind of contact, the servants pushed Hiro down further in the tub.

His eyes closed without permission a third time.

* * *

When Hiro woke the fourth and final time, he found himself in an even stranger place.

He was in a room nothing like his own, but he was defiantly in the castle. Along the back wall was a series of windows that displayed the castle's garden along with the rows and rows of fruit trees. The windows were open, and the soft breeze filed through, keeping the room at the perfect temperature. Hiro heard the birds singing slightly, and the sunlight was just right, so it wasn't too hot or too cold. It all seemed so perfect and peaceful.

The prince was laying in a king's sized bed with soft, white, cotton sheets, a dark stained headboard behind him, and a mattress that felt as though he was sleeping on a cloud. Across from the bed was a dark wood closet, and next to it was a huge, full length mirror. The room had dark stained floors with fluffy light colored carpets and walls painted a light sky blue color. Where was he?

Hiro looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a normal, cotton shirt with matching shorts. He was extremely comfortable, but this was unusual for him. He was completely free of any dirt, yet his purple bruises stood out among his pale skin, and of course, his scars were there. But, they didn't seem so bad now. Maybe it was because he had been clean for a whole month now and had given his skin time to heal.

Unfortuantly, that time was up. He was back in the castle, which meant more pain and more time behind a locked door.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and was surprised to feel the baby softness of it. It was like kitten fur, and smelled like cherry blossoms. He stared at his nails; they were perfectly manicured, no dirt underneath them, and they all were the same length. His skin felt like satin, and overall, he felt...he felt _clean. _

He didn't feel like the boy who pressed a blade to his skin for an escape, but he also didn't feel like the boy who had wondered the streets of his own kingdom, pretending to be someone else.

His old room didn't have any windows, and everything was a dark wood color; there was no light. He used to have a huge, heavy door that kept him shut away, not to mention his room was tiny compared to the one he was in now. (And compared to the room Tadashi received at his age).

Speaking of the king, a tall, broad figure had his back turned to the prince. He was staring out the window, the sunlight bouncing off of his dark skin and perfect hair. He looked like an angel, admiring the castle garden like any king would.

"Tadashi?" Hiro called out. His voice sounded weird to his ears; it was quiet and rough, but his voice none the same. The figure turned around, and Hiro's breath caught in his throat.

His brother had changed.

The dark circles under his eyes had slowly started to fade, to the point where it was very hard to find them. He was wearing a simple white shirt with dark pants. His hair was wind blown and he looked carefree. His eyes lit up at the sight of Hiro, and he broke out into a magnificent smile.

"Hiro." He breathed, walking over to his younger sibling. He walked slowly, as if he was approaching a baby, injured deer. "I was wondering when you would wake up. You've been asleep for a while."

The king gently sat down on the bed, and with hand supporting his upper body, the king ran his fingers through his younger brother's hair.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked. "How long have I been out?"

Tadashi took a deep breath. "Well," He sighed, "You've been waking up several times these past three days, but I don't suppose you remember that."

Hiro shook his head no, but stopped because it was giving him a killer headache.

Tadashi bit his bottom lip. "It turns out Yama did more to you than we thought..." He removed his hand from Hiro's hair and balled it up in a fist. "Much more..."

"Tadashi," Hiro said, not looking his brother in the eye. "What happened?"

The older sibling looked up at Hiro through his eyelashes, and sighed. "A lot, bud. First of all, we're all trying to wrap our heads around the fact that you _jumped _from a train track that was..what? 80 feet in the air? Something like that."

Hiro's brother rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "But, you're safe." Tadashi's hands plopped down in his lap. He tilted his head and studied is younger sibling, and smiled. "You're safe, and you're not leaving these castle grounds until...ever."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok."

"I mean it." Tadashi leaned in closer until there noses were practically touching. "And I'm the king...so you have to follow my orders."

"Oh, so now you're playing the 'king's orders' card on me." I whispered. A lopsided smile found its way of Tadashi's face. "Yup."

Very gently, the king leaned in and pressed his lips to Hiro's forehead. They were warm and firm, and Hiro liked the comfort they brought.

Tadashi didn't move. He just stayed there with his lips pressed against his baby brother's forehead, both of his strong hands grasping onto Hiro's face like a lifeline.

Hiro closed his eyes and relaxed. He missed this. He missed his brother.

He missed their relationship they had when they were little, before everything went to hell.

Tadashi, after several moments, released Hiro's face and wrapped his arms around his body. He pulled the prince into his chest very gently, as if Hiro was made of porcelain. Tadashi rested his chin on the top of Hiro's head, and Hiro just buried his face into his older brother's chest. He was so warm and comforting. He could fall asleep in Tadashi's arms if he wanted to.

"So..." Hiro whispered.

"So," Tadashi gently repeated.

"What now?"

Tadashi's grip on his brother tightened. "I've got a few things to do."

"Like?" Hiro mumbled.

"Like, put Callaghan on trial, get your new room ready, tell the others-"

"Wait, what?" Hior pulled back and looked at his bother in the face. "What about my room?"

"You're not going back into you're old one." Tadashi said. "Aunt Cass and I talked to a therapist, and she said that removing anything that reminds you of those bad times is a good way for a fresh start. Speaking of your therapist, you're going to talk to her-"

"I'm not talking to a therapist." Hiro stated. He tensed up and started to scoot away from his brother. But, the king of San Fransokyo gently grabbed his brother and pulled him close. "Yes, you are. And that's an order from the king." His voice was strong, and Hiro knew there was no room for discussion.

"Tadashi, why are you doing this to me?" Hiro asked, closing his eyes and fighting the urge to cry.

"Because I love you." The king's grip on his little brother tightened. "I love you so much, and I want you to be happy again. Things can go back to being good, no matter what Callaghan said. I love you, ok? I love you. I just...don't understand why you don't love me." Tadashi's voice broke.

Hiro pulled away just enough to look up at his brother. "You think I don't love you?" The prince stared bewildered at his older brother. How could Tadashi think that? Everything Hiro had done was for Tadashi's sake. He had stayed out of his way, stayed out of his sight and mind to not distract him, locked himself in his room so Tadashi wouldn't have to worry about him. "Everything I do is for you." Hiro looked up into his brother's matching eyes. "I stayed out of your way so I wouldn't distract you or worry you. Callaghan was right, Tadashi. You needed all distractions removed. I know it's-"

Tadashi's silenced his brother as he placed his finger to his lips. "Don't you ever say that, Hiro. I love you, and I had plenty of distractions while I was training. Plus, do you think there aren't going to be distractions while I'm trying to get something done and I'm king? Hiro, if you love me, you'll let me help you. Please, just, let me try." Tadashi begged, griping his little brother harder. The king cupped Hiro's cheek and made the younger stare into the older's eyes. "I love you. Just let me help."

Hiro let out a sigh and closed his eyes. A few frustrated tears fell out of the corner of his eyes. He felt Tadashi wipe them away with his thumb. Did Tadashi really mean it? Did he really love Hiro and want to help him? Hiro made up his mind as Tadashi placed a firm kiss to his temple, and brushed his face agasint his brother's.

"Alright...I'll let you try."

* * *

**Jesus that took longer than expected. I am so sorry for leaving you on that cliffy, but now, you don't have to worry, because here is it is! Chapter 18! **

**But, don't worry, more brotherly fluff is sure to come in full force!**

**Well, that's it for now beautiful readers. I hope your skin is clear and your ****favorite person talks to you tomorrow. **

**Please review!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Scar, are you dead?**

**Scar, when are you going to update?**

**Please don't tell me you abandoned this story!**

**No, no my loyal readers. I was just causally being ran over by life and all of my responsibilities. On the bright side, finals are over! **

**I really am sorry that I haven't updated. I feel like crap for leaving you guys. But, now that I'm on break, I'll be able to update sooner! Thank you to everyone who understood why this took so long. **

**Ok, ok, enough talking. Let's get this chapter started! (P.S: IN CASE SOME OF YOU WERE WONDERING, THIS A FANFIC. AS IN...MADE UP! *GASP* WHICH MEANS...SOME OF THIS IS MADE UP! *DOUBLE GASP*) I'm a little sarcastic shit, I know. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"Alright...I'll let you try."

Tadashi pulled away from his brother to look him in the eyes. "Really? You'll...you'll talk to a therapist?"

The prince shuffled underneath the covers uncomfortably. No, he really didn't want to talk. Not to anyone or anything, for that matter. But, his entire world, every action he has ever done, was to make Tadashi happy. And if talking to a therapist would make Tadashi happy...then so be it. Besides, nobody ever said he had to say the _truth. _

"Yes." Hiro played with the blankets on top of him. "I'll try it."

Tadashi wrapped his arms around his smaller sibling and let out an excited squeal. "Oh, thank you Hiro!" Tadashi rested his chin on top of Hiro's head, while the prince's face was smushed into Tadashi's chest. Hiro didn't like all of this physical contact, but Tadashi was so happy, Hiro couldn't bring himself to push his older brother away. Besides, there was a very large part of him that he kept hidden that actually loved all of the affection he was getting from his older brother.

"Tadashi." Hiro said, his voice muffled by Tadashi's shirt.

"Yeah?" Tadashi cooed slightly out of happiness.

"You're crushing me." Hiro replied.

"Oh." Tadashi loosened his grasp on the younger boy, yet still kept him in his arms. "I'm just...really glad that you're home."

"Yeah." Hiro whispered. "Yeah, me too."

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway. Hiro started to pull away from the king, his face red, but Tadashi held his brother close and just turned his head at the doorway.

"Oh, hello Go Go." Tadashi replied very friendly, as if they were close friends.

"Go Go?" Hiro asked, looking over his brother's shoulder and into the eyes of his faithful companion for the past month. But, this girl standing in the doorway was not Go Go. It couldn't be. No way. She didn't look like Go Go, didn't hold herself like Go Go...

Her short, black, choppy hair was neatly combed and a single, golden string was placed over her head like a crown. She was wearing a short sleeved purple dress with black flats. Her back was flatter and she held her head higher. she didn't look like the same girl Hiro had met in the woods, she looked like...a powerful queen.

"Yeah." she smirked at him.

"I like your dress." Hiro said. Go Go blushed, and then put her hands on her hips. "Well, I couldn't walk around the royal palace with rags, could I?"

Hiro smiled at her and shook his head. "I just stopped by to see how you were doing." She causally walked into the room.

"He's doing well." Tadashi replied. The arms around Hiro disappeared, and the prince was forced to lay down my Tadashi's hand.

"I can't believe you jumped off the train tracks and are still able to walk away from it with barely a scratch." Go Go studied Hiro with her sharp brown eyes, and suddenly, Hiro felt smaller than he had ever felt before. Forget that he was prince and destined to be the king's right hand man, Go Go was scary when she wanted to be.

"Where is Princess Honey Lemon?" Tadashi asked the peasant girl.

Go Go looked over at the king and smiled. "She's talking to your Aunt. You might want to go head over and join them. They are discussing..." Go Go didn't finish her sentence. Sh eyed Tadashi, and his eyes lit up. "Oh, right."

Hiro looked between them. "Discussing what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Tadashi said quickly. "I have to go. But, when I come back you better be asleep. Ok? King's orders."

Hiro rolled his eyes."Yes, my king."

The king smiled and kissed his younger brother on the forehead. Then, he walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Discuss what?" The prince repeated again to Go Go. The older girl just smirked and sat down on a chair near the bed. Her dress made a soft _whoosh _sound as she sat down and crossed her legs. "Nothing you need to know about. So, tell me all about Yama. What happened?"

Hiro filled her in on everything that Yama had done to him. She listened carefully and didn't interrupted the prince. When he was done, she whistled.

"Wow." She sat back in her chair. "He really thought about making you a pleasure slave?"

"I mean," Hiro shivered. The idea of some man crawling over him and touching made him want to gag and curl up into a ball. "I guess, if Tadashi didn't offer him enough money."

"I still can't believe that we saved you, caught the guys, and didn't even have to give up any money." Go Go said.

"I know." Hiro stared down at his wrists. They were wrapped in white gauze and white medical tape. His ankles were the same. He smelled like cherry blossoms, and every inch of his skin was scrubbed clean and felt like satin.

The sound of wheels caught the attention of both them. They both turned in time to see one of the maids wheel in a cart with an entire feast on it. Hiro realized how hungry he was as the smell of food surrounded him.

"Hello Prince Hiro." The maid greeted kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." The prince admitted. The maid smiled. "King Tadashi informed me that you were awake. And how are you today, Go Go?"

Go Go smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Just fine. Thanks, Miranda."

A bowl of soup was placed on Hiro's lap along with bread. A spoon was placed in his palm, and with a small bow from the maid, the cart disappeared.

"How do you know her name?" Hiro asked Go Go as he started to dig in.

"Hiro," Go Go said, shuffling in her chair. "I'm still a peasant. After all of this is over, I'm going back on the streets. Back into the city. I can't stay here with you and pretend that I'm part of the royal family. Neither can Fred and Wasabi. We aren't royalty. You are. I can't be waited on by maids and wear dresses that are more expensive than my last house. I can't pretend that this castle is my home."

"I'm not asking you to." Hiro said, staring at the girl. "But, I mean, Tadashi is going to fix San Fransokyo. Things are going to get better, so that when you go back to the city, it won't be as difficult."

"Hiro, these things take time." Go Go said, now standing up.

"Tadashi will offer you a job here at the castle then." Hiro said. "We'll take care of you. We're friends."

"Prince Hiro." Go Go said as she started walking out the room. "What about everybody else that is homeless? We can't forget about them."

"I won't." Hiro put down his spoon. "I don't forget about anybody."

A small smile played itself on Go Go's lips. "I have to go. Hiro?"

The prince looked up into his second family member. She was quite beautiful and intimidating. She would make a good ruler. "I'm glad I met you in the woods the night of Tadashi's coronation. I'm glad that you decided to befriend us."

She walked out the door.

* * *

**Wow. That was shitty. **

**I'm really sorry this took so long...and it's sucks. But, hey, and update is an update! **

**Alright then my sweet angel faces, if I don't update before New Years Eve: Happy New Year!**

**Peace out 2015. **

**Ok, I'm going to go cry in a corner now. **

**~TheOneWithTheScar**


	20. Chapter 20

**You all thought I was dead, didn't you? **

**HA! Nope, I'm just a terrible person. That's all. **

**Aaaannnyyyways...Here is a much deserved Chapter 20. **

**I love you all and try not to hate me too much lovies. **

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Hiro curled up tightly into a little ball underneath the covers of his new bed.

Hiro didn't mind thunderstorms. The sound of the soft _pit pat _of the rain against the roof of the castle had always calmed him in some way. The thunder reflected on the storm that was constantly inside of his body and mind, and he took comfort from knowing he wasn't the only thing on this Earth that was at war with itself.

The lightening...well, Hiro's bedroom never had any windows, so he never saw the lightening. But, he knew it was there. He never forgot about the lightening, even though he couldn't see it. Besides, without the lighting, there would be no thunder. No storm. No sound.

No, it wasn't the rain, or the thunder, or the lightening that bothered him tonight.

It was the _memories. _

They came in waves, like the small current of the San Fransokyo bay that had almost claimed his life a couple of weeks ago.

_Tadashi rejecting him. Allowing Callaghan to abuse him, right in front of his eyes. Tadashi did nothing. He didn't say or do anything. _

_That means that whatever Callaghan was doing to him was ok. It was legal. It was the right thing to do. _

_"I just want to go out." A eleven year old Hiro whispered. "I just want to see the sun." _

_"No you don't." Callaghan had snapped at him. "You want to see Prince Tadashi." _

_Hiro shook his head. He was sitting at the foot of his bed, his hands in his lap. "No, that's not true! I just want to-"_

_"Look at yourself." Callaghan spat at him. "You're trying to convince yourself that you don't want to see Tadashi. You know you're wrong. Tadashi doesn't want to see you. He doesn't even know that you're gone. Don't make his life any harder." _

_It was so easy to believe him. It made sense. And Hiro couldn't argue with facts. _

_Facts were facts. Tadashi didn't want him. So why did Hiro want him so badly? _

Another wave hit him.

_It was the abuse. Hiro still remembered the pain. How could an elder man hurt him this bad? Maybe he was just weak. Maybe Callaghan wasn't strong at all. Maybe Hiro was just a pitiful branch that could easily be ripped from a tree, sent sprawling to the ground by a child. _

_"You're nothing." _

_"You are nothing." _

_" YOU ARE NOTHING." _

"I'm nothing." Hiro whispered into is blankets. He didn't remember letting those tears fall.

A bolt of lightening illuminated the room. Hiro sat up in his bed, wrapping his arms around his knees and curling into an even tighter ball.

The door.

There was a door.

A way out of his room. It was unlocked.

When Hiro was in his old room, the door was always locked from the outside. He could never leave this hell that he had created for himself. He had to sit in this mess, stare at the drawer that was filled with all of his blades. He had to worry about how he was going to get out the stain of his own blood out of the carpet before the servant came the next day to deliver him food that he would not eat.

But, even if Hiro agreed with it or not, things _had _changed. He had realized that Callaghan couldn't hurt him. At least, not physically.

He flung the covers off his body and didn't even take notice to the cold, wooden floor against the bottom of his feet. He walked without a sound towards the door and slowly opened it. He padded down the hall, the soft carpet imported from Turkey a nice feeling on the balls of his feet.

He didn't have the slightest idea of where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get out. Away. Someplace where his demons couldn't find him.

His old room? No way, that was a beacon for every bad memory he ever had or experienced. Besides, Tadashi had locked that place up and probably burned the key.

He wasn't going back to the room he was currently in. Not that that place had any bad memories. He just couldn't be there anymore.

He needed air.

His feet guided him up the steps to one of the watch towers. The same place he and Tadashi had talked the night before his coronation. The night before shit had hit the fan and this mess had started.

_This mess started the day Tadashi rejected you. _A voice said. _From that day on, you were a bomb, ticking down to the second you would explode and loose control. _

He pushed open the heavy door, and cool night air greeted him. He walked over to the railing and looked out. The city was still bustling with life, as if it was in the middle of the day and not two in the morning. The lights were bright, cars were driving, people were talking...all was well. The prince was back where he belonged. Callaghan was gone. The king was happy.

Go Go and Fred and Wasabi..hell, even Baymax, was happy. (The dog was given a bath and fed, and now suddenly everyone was his friend.)

But...someone was not happy.

Hiro looked out at his kingdom. Yes, _his _kingdom. Mistake our not, it was still his.

"Everyone is happy." Hiro whispered to the wind. "Except for me."

He rested his chin on his arm and looked out at the city. The Golden Gate bridge was glowing magnificently through the fog, the cars traveling by it probably not even realizing that their prince had just almost drown in those exact waters they were driving over.

"Maybe..." Hiro stood up a little straighter.

_"Do you wanna build a robot?"_

_"Promise me you won't forget about me when you become king." _

He had promised. He promised.

"You promised." Hiro whispered. "And you broke that promise."

But, Tadashi had tried to make up for it. He had done everything to save Hiro. He personally looked high and low for him, tracked him down, formed a plan to rescue him from Yama...than he allowed him back in the kingdom, gave him medical treatment, even let his friends stay in the castle. He had told him that he loved him.

No.

Tadashi had shown him that he loved him.

Hiro looked out at his kingdom. The forest he had ran into the night of his bother's coronation was still there. The Golden Gate Bridge that had woken him up those many nights ago that had prompted him to sneak into Tadashi's room and pester him to build a robot was still there. The pub that he, Go Go, Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax had ate at to celebrate their winnings was still there. The river where he and his friends had had a water fight and where his true indentiy was revealed was still there.

His old room is still here. Callaghan is still here. Tadashi is still here. Aunt Cass and Abigail and his parents old lab is still here.

But...Hiro?

No, that Hiro was not here anymore.

* * *

The door to the king's bedroom was slowly pushed open, a dark shadow appearing on the wooden floor. A small boy that didn't look any older than ten years old quietly padded into the room.

The boy had wild black hair and deep brown eyes. He had a tooth gap that gave him the look of innocence, but he was far from it. He was only wearing a giant shirt and shorts underneath.

The boy walked over to the sleeping man in the king sized bed. The man had the same hair as the boy did. His chest rose up and down, one hand underneath the pillow, the other draped over nothing. The king was sleeping peacefully, yet he felt, in his deep sleep, that something was missing.

The boy slide into the bed and underneath the covers and wiggled himself under the king's available arm. He snuggled deep into the man's chest and sighed. Unconsciously, the man had tightened his grip on the boy pressed against his chest.

"I'll only stay for a couple of minutes." The boy had whispered to no one in particular. "Then, I'll leave. Don't get too comfortable."

But, deep in his sleep, King Tadashi no longer felt that something was missing as his little brother fell sound asleep against his chest.

* * *

**The End. **

**LOL, JK. This is not the end. Far from it, actually. **

**I was hoping this chapter would be a turning point for Hiro's character. Even though he doesn't completely trust his family, and he still thinks that he is a mistake, he now knows that his brother actually does love him and he realizes now that some of the things Callaghan had taught him and said to him were not true. **

**But the mental pain is not over my friends. **

***Evil Laugh* **

**Well, please review and thanks for reading. Hopefully, this will be the chapter that gets me to 1,000 comments. That would be awesome. **

**Thank you my loyal readers, and please do come again!**

**~TheOneWithTheScar**

**OH! And if someone could please do some awesome fan art of Hiro looking out at his kingdom and realizing that Tadashi's loves him...THAT WOULD BE LEGITNESS.**

**Ok, now I'm going. **

**Bye friends. **


	21. Chapter 21

**WHOO! ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS?! **

**You guys are incredible. I love you all so much! I can't believe it. I remember when I first got the idea for this story in my head I thought nobody would like it. I thought that everyone would think it was stupid. But, this is my most successful story ever! **

**I still can't believe it. Over 1,000 reviews in 20 chapters. **

**I hope you like this chapter! Because I sure had fun writing it! **

**Here it is my friends! Thank you for waiting so patiently! **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

When Tadashi first started to wake up, even before he opened his eyes, he felt it.

He no longer felt so tired. The muscles in his back had fully relaxed, and he had finally allowed his entire body to rest. He never got any sleep while Hiro was missing, and even while Hiro was in medical, he still didn't sleep very well.

Tadashi then realized that he was hugging something small to his chest. The small body pressed against him felt very familiar. It stirred up some of his early memories.

The king burrowed his face into the fluffy and kitten soft locks that were only a few inches below his chin. He inhaled without realizing it and got a full whiff of his brother's scent. A smell that was so...strongly..._Hiro. _It made him feel very happy and complete inside. It brought back several bitter-sweet memories. The way he had to hold his little brother's hand as they both stood between two graves of their parents. Hiro's smell was mixed with the dampness of the downpour, but it was still there. Memories of sneaking downstairs to their parents old lab and building random inventions out of spare parts. Memories of having to explain to Hiro that Mommy and Papa were not coming back. Thoughts of cuddling and reading books and small little giggles.

Tadashi opened his eyes. Several beams of sunlight were shinning through the open windows. How late was it? It couldn't have been that late. The birds were already chirping, but the castle was quiet.

The king looked down to see his little brother wrapped tightly around his body. Hiro's face was buried into Tadashi's shoulder, one of his hands grasping onto the king's shirt. Unknowingly, Tadashi's grip on his brother tightened.

He used the other hand, the one that was under his pillow, and gently ran his fingers through his little brother's hair. He had missed this. Yes, Tadashi knew that as him and Hiro got older they wouldn't cuddle as much often and sleep together, but he at least thought they would spend _some _time together.

But, today, Tadashi would be selfish. He would hold his brother and keep him close. He thought he deserved that much, after being deprived of his brother for five years. Plus, these past few weeks have been hell for both of them.

It was quite peaceful, just the two of them. The castle was as silent as a chapel, the only sound was the birds tweeting outside. Tadashi could even say that his entire kingdom was silent as well. The usually busy and loud city had fallen quite. Perhaps they were all letting out a breath of relief since their prince had returned home safe and sound. Tadashi knew he was.

"I missed you." Tadashi whispered. He stared down at his little brother, the sunlight now reaching his mop of black hair. Tadashi could see each and every individual strand on his head, and the king smiled. "I missed you a lot."

He let out a sigh as he let his head rest against the pillow. "I hope you missed me."

A small, tiny groan came from the boy by his side. Tadashi raised his head to see a pair of matching, sleepy brown eyes meeting his. Hiro's eyelashes were so long, they touched his brow bone as he looked up at his brother.

"Hello." Tadashi greeted. "I don't remember saying you could sleep with me."

Hiro's face darkened a bit. "Sorry."

"No." Tadashi whispered quickly. He tightened his grip on his younger brother. "I'm just kidding. It was a lovely surprise."

Hiro nestled his head against his brother's shoulder. "I'm too old for this."

"It's ok." Tadashi said as he racked his fingers through his brother's hair. "I won't tell anybody."

There was silence between the two of them. Just the sound of two people breathing, birds chirping, and nothing else. It was peaceful, for both of them. Tadashi had never been so happy. Maybe he was 18 and his brother was 14, but the last time he had seen Hiro was when he was 13. He missed the younger boy. He missed his smile and bubbly attitude.

"Hey, Tadashi?" Hiro whispered. Tadashi could hear footsteps outside of his bedroom. The servants were up. Maybe he should get up too. After all, this peacefulness couldn't last forever.

"Yeah?" Tadashi said. He really didn't want to get up. It was warm between the thick blankets and Hiro's body heat. Maybe they would just lay here a bit longer.

"I missed you too." Hiro whispered. Tadashi couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Short, but sweet. **

**I haven't updated in a really long time because reasons. But, I really wanted to show that Hiro is starting to come out of his shell and is starting to warm up to Tadashi. **

**HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SPRING! (Well, if you live in the Northern Hemisphere.)**

**And if you don't live in the Northern Hemisphere, HAPPY FIRST DAY OF FALL! Man, that is weird to write. Fall was ages ago. I kinda miss it, though. On the bright side, it's finally warming up. (Thank God.) **

**Ok, getting side tracked. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you again for 1,000 reviews!**


End file.
